Seventeen
by bugsmama07
Summary: Edward has a night out at the club and meets someone that changes his world in just one night. OOC, AH, Canon pairings. First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We know what goes here. Not even gonna say it. **

**I'm editing this story. Nothing's changed, story or plot wise. Just fixing my really bad grammatical and spelling errors. I re-read it and was horrified by my own writing. So...here we go. **

_How in the hell did I get myself into this situation?_ I can't believe this shit is happening. If I would have known what I know now back then, that night would have never taken place; although, it was a great night. _Don't think like that Edward, damn._ I'm only 28 years old. I'm a damn surgeon. I could lose it all if I'm not careful.

I had just gotten off a 36 hour shift at the hospital when I got a call from my cousin Jasper to head out to the bar for a few drinks. I figured 'what the hell' so I agreed. The bar was downtown Seattle and freaking packed when I got there. Thank god Jazz was waiting on me at the door so I could bypass the hundred people in line.

We made our way up the bar and I started my order of double shots of Jack while Jazz drank some girly drink. _Pussy._

"So, no more Tanya, huh?"

"Thank goodness. She was driving me ape shit. I'm just not ready for that type of commitment she wanted. So, I let her leave." He nodded his head in agreement with me.

"You gonna help me pick out a conquest for tonight?"

Jazz just shook his head and told me he knew I wasn't into conquests. He was actually right. That didn't stop me from scoping out the females out tonight. It was really pathetic. They were all bleach blondes, fake boobs, and slutty clothes. Not someone you really wanna take home and fuck without going to the doctor for an STD test later on. Eww.

We spent the next hour or so just talking about our jobs, families, and whatever we could come up with. I told Jasper that I had to take a massive piss and headed off to the bathroom. On my way back, I was adjusting my shirt when I bumped into someone and knocked them on their ass.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I held my hand out to her and helped heave her off that nasty ass floor.

"It's okay. I'm just naturally clumsy." I chuckled at her and asked her for a dance. We headed towards the dance floor while "Burn It To the Ground" by Nickelback was playing. I pulled her back to my chest and put my hands on her hips. I dipped down a bit because she was just so damn short.

"I'm Edward, by the way." She tilted her head back onto my shoulder and smirked at me.

"Bella." That was all the talking our mouths did for most of the night. We spent hours on the dance floor, rubbing up against each other to the point that I had a massive hard on and about to bust through the zipper on my pants.

"You wanna get outta here?" Bella just nodded and I led her out of the bar and into my car as fast as my legs would carry me. She was struggling to keep up with me. Once we were in the car, I struck out for my apartment.

I kept casting glances in her direction. She was probably about 21, small framed, dark brown curly hair, and deep chocolate eyes. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'5'' and had curves that matched her body. _I can't believe I_'_m about to take her back to the house and fuck her._

"Just to let you know, I don't usually don't take girls home with me that I just met."

She had been staring out the window so she cocked her head in my direction. "I don't usually go home with random men either." Bella turned her head back to the window and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She was wearing a white sparkle one shouldered top, short _short_ black mini skirt and knee high black boots. She looked really fuckable in that outfit. I kept imagining all the shit I could do with her once we were in my bed.

Once we were at my place, I barely got in the door before I launched myself at her. Pulling her roughly to me, I plunged my tongue in her mouth. She was so small but felt so damn good up against me. Bella was pulling at my shirt as I walked her backwards to my room. We had shed most of our clothes before we crashed down onto my bed. Bella was laying beneath me in her black barely there lace panties, trying her hardest to get my pants off.

"You have got to take that damn belt off." I just laughed at her and pulled her hands away. I stood up at the end of the bed and pulled my pants and boxers off in one sweep. I crawled back up to her and started kissing up her body. Feet, ankles, calves, thighs, stomach, chest, neck and back to her mouth. "Mmmm, that feels good. Your lips are amazing."

"Thanks, I guess. Just wait til I show you what they can really do." I started kissing her slow and soft while my hands made their way down her body to her underwear. "These are really sexy panties, but they gotta go." Before she could reply, I snatched them hard and ripped them from her body. I ghosted my fingers over her heated core. _Fuck, she's bare._ I slid my fingers between her wet folds, trying to keep up with the same rhythm my tongue had set in her mouth. She kept moaning louder and louder the faster I went. Bella pulled back to catch her breath and I trailed my mouth down her neck and across her chest. I licked, sucked and nibbled at her breast before licking my way down to her belly button, swirling around and kissing down to her pubic bone.

"Uh...lower Edward..." Sliding my tongue up her pussy, she bucked her hips towards my mouth.

"You gotta lay still." I wrapped my arms around her thighs to hold her to me as I started pushing my tongue into her, back out, licking up then around her clit. Bella was squirming all around my king sized bed whimpering, panting, and begging me not to stop. Every now and then I would suck on her clit while I pushed my fingers into her. _So damn tight and warm. Fuck_

"I'm...about...to come..." Bella said barely above a whisper. I pushed three fingers into and curled them around to her g-spot while I flicked her clit with my tongue. After a few minutes, she arched her back off the bed, slammed her head into the pillow, mouth ajar and literally screamed when her orgasm overtook her body. I lapped up her juices, tasting the sweetness her body gave me. _Tastes like...strawberries. _Before she could fully recover from her high, I put a condom on and pushed my dick into her, causing her to come again.

She was so tight, hot, wet, and just...everything. I couldn't stop from shoving myself into her as hard, deep, and fast as I could go. It's not like she was complaining. I was giving it her so hard she couldn't even speak. It was all jumbled nonsense.

"Uh...Ed--ward...ple---....har----.....don't s---...." I just told her how good she felt wrapped around my cock, squeezing me with her walls, pulling me in so deep. We started out in missionary position, switching to me sitting on my legs, pulling her ass to rest on my thighs, hitting her deepest spot. She hollered out loud again when I hit her cervix and she came again.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so fucking good coming on me." I laid back and pulled her up onto me cowgirl style. She rode me hard, fast, soft, slow, and everything in between. I gripped her hips and stilled her motions. "I want to you to turn around." She pulled her legs up and twisted around on my member so her back was facing me. "Damn girl..." Bella slowly started rocking back and forth torturous slow on my dick.

"You better speed up. _Now._" She threw her head back, so her hair was touching my legs and started bouncing up and down, super damn fast. I sat up, pulled her to me with my arms around her waist, lifted my legs and slowly leaned us forward until we were in the doggie style position. "Grip the headboard and hang on." I didn't give her time to even think before I started fucking her with wild abandon. I kept my left hand on her hip and slid my right hand around and started pushing down and rubbing circles on her clit. She came again within minutes.

I couldn't hold off anymore. I pulled out one last time and slammed back into her heat and came so hard I think I saw stars behind my eyelids. I lowered my head to rest on her back, both of us trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes, I pulled my soften member out and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When I returned, Bella was searching around the bedroom for her clothes.

"You can stay the night. It's like four in the morning. Unless you got a boyfriend at home waiting on you." She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"No, my uh....roommates are gone for the weekend. But I'm gonna go ahead and leave and get out of your hair." As she bent over to pick up her destroyed underwear, I pushed my body up against hers, and whispered in her ear.

"You can stay the night, take a shower, and go home in the morning. I wouldn't just fuck you and ship you on your way. What if I wanna fuck you again later? Huh?" I sounded like a complete prick, but she blushed all the way from her cheekbones down to below her chest.

"Alright. If you're sure." I pulled her toward the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Trust me, I'm sure." We climbed in and tried to wash away some of the alcohol but she decided that she could do a better job cleaning me than the soap. I tried to pull her up off her knees but she just shoved me up on the tiled wall, and licked the underside of cock.

"Oh fuck..do it again." Two more licks around my junk, and I was rock hard again. Bella placed one hand on my thigh and the other on my balls. She slowly put my member in her mouth and sucked me all the way down her throat. _Shit, her nose is pushed against my body._ It took all my strength not to twist her hair around my hand and fuck her mouth.

Putting my hands behind my head, I let her work. Up and down, licking around my swollen head, light teeth up and down my shaft and deep throating me every time. "Holy fuck. Don't stop. Damn, I'm close." She rolled my balls around in her hand and gripped me in her other hand. Bella pulled my cock almost out of her mouth and sucked hard on the head while pumping me. Before I could warn her, I shot my seed into her mouth. I was gasping for air while she swallowed it down and licked me clean. We got out of the shower and dried off. She asked me for a t-shirt to wear but I told her it wasn't necessary and went for another round in the sheets.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed with a note on my night stand.

_Had a great time last night. Bella_.

She left her number on the bottom and told me to call or text her sometime. I put the note away for a future use and got ready to go to my parents house.

The next two months went by in a hurry. Work was demanding. Three day shifts were a bitch and then I had to help my sister move in with her fiancee the one afternoon I had free. Rosalie called me as I was getting ready to head to her apartment and told me that Emmett's cousin was over there and was having a bad day and she'd call me back when it was safe to come over.

The next day Em called me and told me to come pick him up so we could hit the batting cages on our days off. As I knocked on the door, I was shocked to see who opened the door. _Bella._

"Uh, hey." Her eyes were swollen and red like she had been crying. She had a huge shirt and sweat pants. I assumed they belonged to Emmett.

"Em, you're friend is here." She turned around, sniffled, and took off for a room and slammed the door. I figured I had pissed her off by not calling. It's not like I didn't want to but I just thought it would be better that way.

We spent a couple hours at the cages, shooting the shit and drinking a couple beers before we headed back to Emmett's to start moving stuff. As we pulled into a parking space, I decided to ask Em what was up with Bella.

"She's going through a rough patch right now. Her parents just kicked her out of the house. It couldn't have come a worse time. Her senior year is ruined because she's pregnant."

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._ **Pregnant**?

"Her senior year? Like her college senior year? She looks too young to be a senior in college." Emmett just turned to me and shot me a stupid look.

"No, dude. Her high school senior year. She's only seventeen years old." I think I almost shit in my pants when he told me how old she was.

"Not to make her sound like a slut, does she know who it belongs to?" Em just shook his head.

"Yeah, but she's not saying. She said she didn't want anybody to know because he could get into trouble. We asked if it was a teacher or something but she said no. Bella didn't want to explain the circumstances around her being pregnant but said she'd tell him herself." He just shrugged and got out of the car.

That's all I could think about while we were trying to move his shit. I kept spacing out and thinking that this could be my baby. A fucking baby from a one night stand with a girl I picked up in a club. A club she some _how_ lied to get into because it was a 21 and up establishment.

_What the fuck am I gonna do_?

First, I need to ask her if it's mine. But how am I supposed to do that with Em and my sister around? _I'm so fucked_.

Once we had moved all the boxes and large furniture, we sat down on some throw pillows and ate pizza in the living room. Rose was talking about her new house and the upcoming wedding in a couple months. I noticed that Bella was picking at her food. Em finished eating and took off for a cigarette on the balcony and Rose went to the bathroom. I figured now was my chance.

"Is it mine?" Bella's head shot up, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out.

"You heard me. Is it mine? And don't lie to me." She hung her head, shoulders slumped, and took a deep breath.

"Yes, it's yours." I jumped up and starting pacing the floor in circles.

"Holy fuck, Bella. I can't believe you didn't tell me something like this. I met you in a club thinking you were 21. How the hell did you even get into the club?" She pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"I had a fake ID. My parents were out of town for the weekend and I was bored. I never expected to go home with someone."

"You know, that if I claim this baby, I could go to jail for having sex with a minor! Do you realize that I'm a respected surgeon and I'm 28 years old!" She started to cry and that just made me feel like a dick.

"Well, I guess it's not too late to have an abortion. It'd make it easier on you." I stopped in my tracks.

"No, no abortion. Uh, fuck. Let's see." I ran my hand through my hair over and over. Trying to think about this shitty situation we found ourselves in. "Okay. Here's what we're gonna go. When do you turn eighteen?"

"In September." That's like 3 months away.

"All right, that's not that far away. I'm gonna set you up appointments at the hospital where I work with a great OB/GYN. You aren't to tell _anybody_ I got you pregnant until _after_ you turn eighteen. That would make you about 5months pregnant then. I'll take full responsibility on my part. I'll help you out with anything you need. Em told me you're gonna be living with them. I'm sure it won't go over well when they find it's me you're pregnant by but we'll cross that bridge get there. So...we'll figure this out. One way or the other, we'll figure something out. But, thank you, by the way." Bella looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Thank you? Why are you thanking me?"

"For not telling anyone who I am. I'm really sorry this happened. I mean, that night was great, but I'm sorry you got pregnant and you're life just kinda fell apart after that." She wrapped her arms around herself tighter and started crying again.

"I can't believe this happened. What am I gonna do, Edward? I'm only seventeen years old!"

"I told you, I'll help take care of you and our baby. It'll be fine." I kept telling her it'll be alright; however, I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince her or myself. All I can really think about is:

_She's only seventeen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

How could I be such a...such a....a _slut?_ I used a fake ID to get into a club, left with a strange man, had crazy sex with said man, and I got pregnant! I'm only 17! I knew when I went to the club it was wrong. I didn't think anything would come of dancing with Edward. But when he asked me to leave and I actually went with him, I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to have sex with me. Now, I wasn't a virgin, but I'm not a whore either. I just couldn't stop myself from having sex with him. We were both willing but what we did was against the law, considering he's 28.

I left my number, thinking he might call me or text me, _something_; but he never did. I was upset, to say the least. I never expected what might come of our night together. I mean, we used condoms. I guess he just had super sperm or something. It took me a couple days to work up the courage to take a test once I realized my period was late.

My senior year was about to start. I was looking forward to applying to colleges and actually starting to live my life with lots of freedom once I moved to campus. So much for that now.

The day I took the test, my friend Angela came over to hang out with me and could immediately tell something that was off about me. When she asked me to talk to her, I broke down and mustered out that I thought I was pregnant. She went into extreme panic mode. I think she was more freaked out than I was.

Once we both calmed down, I walked into the bathroom, holding Angela's hand. She turned around while I peed on the test, to give me _some_ privacy. We waited more than the three minutes required because I couldn't bring myself to read the results. I cried for about 20 minutes before Angela finally got up and took a peek for me. I could tell from her reaction what it said.

"What are you gonna do Bells?" I just hung my head and cried my eyes out. My family was going to kill me.

"I have no idea Angela. I don't even know how to get ahold of the father. How could this happen to me?" Ang came over and sat down beside me by the tub and held me while I cried into her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you. Want me to hang around so you can tell your parents?" I gripped her harder, not looking forward to that conversation.

"No. If I need you, I'll give you a call." We stayed in the bathroom for a couple more hours. I didn't want to move. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me so I didn't have face my daddy. My mom, Renee, would probably freak out to start with but get over it. My dad, Charlie, would never forgive me for being a disappointment.

Once Angela left, I cleaned myself up and went downstairs to start supper. I pulled everything out to make lasagna when I heard the front door open. My mom came in first and followed by my dad. They asked how my day was and I just answered with an 'okay'. Charlie plopped himself in front of the TV to watch SportsCenter while my mom went upstairs to do..whatever it was she was doing. I finished up dinner and set the table.

"Wow, honey, this smells great. Is there a special reason you went all out tonight?" Oh my very observant mother. Some times she was so spot on with things it scared me.

"I, um, need to talk to you about something." We all sat down and started to eat. I couldn't bring myself to look them in the face or I would chicken out about telling them. About half way through the meal, my dad spoke up.

"So, Bella, what is you need to talk to us about?" I pushed my food around my plate and started to feel hot. My throat was tightening up, my palms sweaty, and I'm sure my blush was all over my body.

"I'm..._pregnant_." I barely got the second word out as a whisper before Charlie was pushing away from the table and Renee dropped her fork in her plate, mouth agape, staring at me.

"You're pregnant? How could you be so damn stupid as to get yourself pregnant? Who was it? Tell me right now, Isabella Marie. Who was it?" I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks before I realized I was crying.

"I'd rather not say, Dad." I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears when I refused to name the father. How do I explain _that_ to my parents?

"You better start telling me something. I'm gonna kill his ass."

"No Dad! You can't do that! This was a mistake. It only happened once. It was an accident." I hate lying to my parents. It didn't just happen once that night. Several times, in fact. Accident? No. It's not like I fell onto his penis. It was a mistake though.

"Well, if you can't be honest with us Bella and you broke our trust by having sex, then there's only one thing to do." My mom jumped up at that moment, grabbing my dad and begging him no, over and over.

"Please, daddy, I'll do whatever it is, as long as I can keep the father a secret."

"Fine, you wanna protect his ass, then pack your shit and the get the hell out of my house! _NOW!_"

_What_? He was kicking me out?

My mom tried to get my dad to reconsider but he wasn't even listening to her. He just kept repeating how stupid I was to put myself in this predicament to begin with, how disappointed he was in me, and that I had thrown my future away. He tried to talk me into getting an abortion but when I adamantly refused him, he ran into my room and threw my suitcases on the bed. "Pack your shit and call someone to come get you." I gathered up everything I could in my 3 luggage bags, my school stuff for the upcoming year--even though it was just now the beginning of the summer--and some of my personal belongings. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Angela to come pick me up. Once I had everything I could think of, I heard Ang pull up outside. My dad was sitting in front of the TV when I went to the door. My mom just came up and gave me a hug, crying harder than I was.

When I got Angela's house, her parents, the local pastor and his wife, told me I could stay until the weekend. I told them that I really appreciated it and understood because they didn't really have the room. I had called my family friend, Jacob, but Charlie had already called his dad and told him what happened so Billy said no. It was down to one person, and I didn't want to call him unless it was necessary.

Ang and I were laying down her bed, listening to music in the background, munching on popcorn.

"Bella, I'm really sorry this happened to you. I wish we had the room for you to stay for good. You know my parents don't think like your dad does." I turned my head towards her and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay. I guess I'll just have to call my cousin. I really don't wanna hear it from him too but I know he won't disown me. He kinda went through the same thing with his girlfriend but she had a miscarriage. Anyway, I'll figure it out." I just sighed, thinking what I was going to say to my family.

"Can I ask...who the baby belongs to?" I took an unsteady breath and told Angela the truth. Everything. The club, all the sex, taking a shower. All of it.

"Bella! You snuck into a club! Wow. Wish I coulda went!" I sat up and looked at her bug eyed.

"What?!?! You wouldn't sneak into a club with a fake ID." I shook my head at her and laid back down.

"You forget I'm a preacher's daughter. We're the worst ones." We both burst out laughing and changed the subject.

I put off calling my cousin until the last minute. I knew he was getting ready to move and all, but I just didn't have the courage to call him. I hoped I could just leave him a voicemail and not have to do this over the phone. I hesitantly dialed his number and listened to the obnoxious ringback playing in my ear.

"Emmett speaking." _Now or never Bella._

"Em, it's Bella. I need a favor."

"Yo, what's up? What kind of favor?" I took a deep breath.

"Dad kicked me out and I need a place to stay until I can figure some shit out."

"What happened, Bellaboo?" I snickered at his childhood nickname for me.

"I'd rather not do this over the phone, please Em? Would you and Rose mind? Or know somewhere I can stay?"

"You know that you can always stay with us. We'll help you out any way we can. You're family regardless of what Uncle Charlie or Aunt Renee did to you. Where are you now?" I explained to him how to get to Angela's house. He told me that he'd be over after work with his jeep to help me get my stuff. He tried to talk me into going back to my parent's house to get some more stuff but I told him that I'd rather not.

That night at dinner with Emmett and Rosalie, it was eerily quiet. I knew both of them were waiting on me to speak up and fill them in on my fucked up circumstances. I couldn't really lie to Em. We were close despite the big age difference. He had always been there to me in the past, even though he was 26. He owns his own construction company. Rosalie, or Rose, was also 26 and restored antique cars.

Once we had all finished dinner, Em went out for a smoke. I figured I'd let him get his nicotine fix before I sprung my news on him. Rose asked me how the end of school year went. _Shitty considering I had morning sickness that last week._ I replied with a fine. I helped her clean up the dishes and put away Em's lunch for the next day. After Emmett came back in, he led us to the living room. I sat in one of the recliners while they say on the love seat, holding hands.

"Um. Dad kicked me out because I'm pregnant." I can _not_ believe I just freaking blurted that out. Rose's eyes almost popped out of her head while I sat there and watched about 5 shades of red and purple cross across Em's face.

"You're what? How the hell did that happen?" I chuckled at him and started to reply to him before he stopped me. "Bells, I know _how _you got pregnant but who did you get pregnant by?" I pulled at a thread on my jeans before I could make eye contact with him.

"I'd rather not say. If I tell someone about him, he could get into massive trouble Em."

"Please don't tell me it's like your teacher or someone that works with your dad?" I shook my head.

"No, Emmett. I swear. I just....He's a little older than me and...I wanna tell him myself without someone confronting him about beating his ass before he even knows what the fuck is going on." He took a couple deep breaths before turning to Rose and having a silent conversation with their eyes for like 5 minutes.

"Well, Bells. You know what happened with me and Rosie our senior year so I can't judge you about this. Not that I would anyway, but you know that you can stay here as long as you need. We'll help you out. We won't say anything unless you tell us to. However, I want you to get to the doctor, take care of that baby in there. Your senior year starts in a couple months. We want you to finish school, by any means necessary. You may not know it, but we've been trying for another baby. We know what comes along with having a child so we want you to be able to finish school and do something with your life. Like I said, we'll do anything we can to help you and my new little cousin. We love you Bells. Always will." We all group hugged for a few minutes before Rose told me not to worry about unpacking a bunch of my stuff as they were moving into their new house tomorrow. I went into the guest room and changed into an old football shirt of Em's and some of Rose's sweats. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning rushing to the toilet, heaving to throw up my supper from last night. _I fucking hate morning sickness_. Rose tried to get me to eat some toast but it just came back up. I went back to my room and sat on the bed. Running my hand over my stomach, I started thinking about the little life that was growing my stomach. _Edward_ hadn't even called or text me in two months. Not that I expected him to, I guess.

He was just so...gorgeous. Brown, red, and blonde hair that mixed together to make its own color. Piercing bright green eyes, chiseled features, toned body. Voice that could have you in need to change your underwear. _Uh, stop thinking about him_. It's not like I'll ever see him again. I'm just doomed to be pregnant and raise this baby all by myself. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a knock on the front door. I dried my face on my sleeves before going to open the door. _Edward_. He looked just as stunned as I did, I'm sure.

"Uh, hey." I just stared at him for a second before hollering to Emmett that his _friend_ was here. I turned away from him before I could tell him what the problem was. I almost broke down again before I made it back to my room and slammed the door shut. I tossed myself down on the comforter on the bed and cried until I fell asleep.

A little while later, Rose knocked on the door and told me we were having pizza. I looked around the apartment and noticed that most everything was gone except our beds. _Wow. They work fast._ I almost fainted when I walked into the living room. Edward was still here, eating with us. My stomach was in knots so I couldn't eat that much for dinner. Rose went to the bathroom and Em took off outside to smoke. Edward surprised me by coming out and asking me if the baby was his. I didn't even know that he knew. I guess Emmett has a big mouth after all. I knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

He paced around the floor when I told him that, yes, this baby was his. He freaked out on me. Saying things about his job and going to jail for having sex with a minor. I hadn't even really thought that much about it. I knew it was against the law but I wasn't sure how bad it really was. I mentioned getting an abortion, but he about jumped out of his skin and told me no. He made the comment that Emmett wouldn't be happy when he found out that I was pregnant by Edward. Of course, Em would want to kill him. Unless Rose got to him first. She'd probably castrate him.

Edward just told me that he would help me out. Like getting me to appointments and taking care of me and the baby. Well, he said _our_ baby. He told me that I couldn't say anything to anyone about him being the father until after I turned 18. I guess no one could do anything then. I'd be a legal adult.

I couldn't help but break down in front of him. He was being such an amazing guy right now by taking responsibility for our actions. He kept reassuring me that everything would be okay. I really hope so. I don't know what I'm going to do. I have my senior year ahead of me. I'll be giving birth before I even graduated high school. I can just hear the rumors now. _Bella's a slut. Got knocked up like her mother._ Edward had me embraced in a hug when both Em and Rose made it back into the room. Edward stiffened and then pulled away from me.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing hugging on my cousin?" Edward's eyes swept around the room once before answering him.

"She was just asking me about a doctor in Seattle and we got to talking. She got a little upset so I was just trying to get her to calm down." Emmett just went _oh_ and shrugged his shoulders. Rosalie eyed him for a few minutes before asking me to help her fold up the sheets she had on her bed. The boys went to..I don't even know where they disappeared to. I followed her back to the bedroom and she shut the door.

"He is so lying. That wasn't a calming down kind of hug. He was comforting you with this look of .....sadness in his eyes." I reached out with a shaky hand for a sheet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged my shoulder and finished my task.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. I watched my brother freak out when Em asked him why he was hugging you." I just looked her. _She knows something._

"You're seeing things Rosalie. He was just trying to help me calm down."

"Whatever you say Bella; but there was something other in that hug. Mark my words child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. I just 'own' a toddler nicknamed Bug. **

**Edited Chapter**

**EPOV**

After Bella was taken hostage by Rosalie, I had to listen to Emmett bitch about taking advantage of his little cousin who was in a terrible emotional state right now. _If he only knew it was me that put her in this situation. _

"Dude, don't be fucking loving on my cousin. She's going through a hard time in life." He eyed me so hard I thought he might actually kill me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Em, chill out. It was just a hug. Geez." He was headed into the kitchen when he stopped in his tracks and spun around to face me.

"Giving a hug is what started this shit she's in now. She doesn't need someone giving her some kind of sexual signals." I just stared at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? It was a damn hug! Do you even know what you're talking about?" He thought for a moment before replying to me.

"No. Actually I don't." He shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen. _He is such a idiot._ While everyone was distracted, I pulled a piece of paper off the table and wrote my number and a quick note to Bella and slipped it under her door. We needed to figure out how to get her to the doctor appointments with me without anyone being suspicious; well, for right now anyway.

Once I got home, I started picking up my crap around the apartment. My white lab coat tossed over the back of the couch. The trash needed taking out. Once I got most of the stuff put away and straightened up, I headed to my room. Most everything in my apartment was a shade of white or cream. My cousin's wife's doings. She was into everything fashionable, including decorations. My room was the only thing I told her she was not allowed to touch. I did it in a deep rich brown paint with dark wood furnishings. My bed was hand made from somewhere over seas. I had my favorite comforter set in shades of brown.

I went to the bathroom off of my room and hopped in the shower. All I could think about while I was standing there was all the things Bella and I had done. Seeing her today brought back those memories from that very _special and important _night. After finishing my shower and taking care of my raging hard on, I was ready to crash. I noticed Bella's note on my night stand and turned my head back to the bed. _My baby was made in that bed. _It's so crazy to think that it only took one night of us being together to create a life. From the two of us comes another human being. _What a fucked up situation to be coming into. _It's not the baby's fault, though, We were careful. _Well, maybe not careful enough._ Regardless of the circumstances, my mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle, taught me to be a man. I will stand by what I told Bella. I will do whatever I can to help her and our baby.

I realized I had been standing at the edge of my bed for about five minutes before I actually laid down. I tried closing my eyes but I kept having flashes of different things. Bella and I _together. _A little girl with Bella's hair and my eyes. A little boy with my hair and Bella's eyes. Bella walking down the aisle to me in white.

I sat straight up in bed. _Where in the hell did that vision come from?_ I turned over in bed and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head so I could get some sleep. The first thing I needed to do in the morning was call the doctor and make an appointment as soon as possible. Our baby is relying on me on.

I woke up around 11 am the next morning to a chirping noise from my phone. I cracked an eye open to reveal a new text message. _Bella_.

**I told Em and Rose that you were seting me up an appointment with a doctor. **

Mistake number one. I swear, that girl is gonna expose us. _There's nothing to expose. Well, it'll expose itself in a couple months._ Why would she say that? I haven't even made the damn appointment yet and she's telling her cousin and my sister everything. Might as well confess to being the one that put the baby in her womb while I'm at it. I gotta think of something to tell them so I don't get my ass beat by Emmett any time soon.

**Well, be careful what you tell them. Now we gotta come up with a reason for me taking you. I'm about to make your appointment now. I'll let you know when I get the info.**

A few minutes later, I got an apology and an okay. I don't know why she was apologizing. It was an honest mistake. _Give her a break Edward. She's seventeen years old. _

I called the hospital but never got an answer at the receptionist. So, I had to get dressed and go up there on my day off. I made my way up to the office buildings and went into Dr. Blevins' waiting room. The peppy blonde nurse behind the counter asked for my info.

"I just need to make an appointment for Isabella Swan and pick up the paperwork so she can have it ready." Amber or Amy or whatever her name was gave me what I asked for and told me that Bella needed to be here on July 2 at 11:30 am. Once I was at home again, I sat down on the couch and looked over the paperwork. Mostly they were about Bella and her family history, but I went ahead and answered the ones about me. It asked for a name. I contemplated for about ten minutes before coming up with my decision. I left the father's name blank. I could always fill it in later. But for right now, it was the safest thing for both of us. _I think_.

**BPOV**

The next morning, my cell phone was vibrating all over the bed beside me. It was the fourth time in a row that she had called. I knew I didn't want to answer it but it needed to be done.

"What? I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't speak to your mother that way. I was calling to check on you." I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling with my hand on my forehead.

"Think I'd go kill myself or something? Geez. Thanks for having faith in me." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't think you'd go kill yourself Isabella. I wanted to ask how you were feeling." She is so... UH!!

"How I feel about what? My body feels fine. However, I feel pretty shitty considering that my own mother didn't even speak up for me when my father kicked me out of my house. Just because I made a mistake and I have repercussions to deal with."

"Isabella, getting pregnant at 17 is not something you should even be worrying about. Let alone deal with 'repercussions'. What would you have me do? Argue with your father?"

"No _Mother_. I would have you stand up for me. I'm your daughter. He called me everything in the book. Told me he was disappointed in me. You think I'm not disappointed in myself as well? I did something really stupid and now I have the rest of my life to think about it! I'll have a daily reminder what a stupid thing I did." I heard my mother take a shaky breath on the other side of the line.

"Bella, what about the father? He should have to handle this too. You didn't make this...this...you didn't do this by yourself."

"We're handling it. I told him. So, at least he knows, right?" I was so done with this conversation. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No, Bella, I just ----" I slammed my phone shut before she could finish that sentence. I didn't want to hear anything else.

It's bad enough I get crap from my parents. I have to face all kinds of crap from now on. Edward gets off free for now. Unless I wanted to really cause him problems. Like losing his job, going to jail, or my cousin trying to kill him. It's either try and face this alone for a while with his secret support or be a 17 year old tattle tale and get him in trouble. If I did that, then I'd really be on my own. I think I'll take the secret. At least now, I know his name, age, and where he works. If he tries to ditch me or deny this baby when the time comes, I know how to find him. Not that he seems like the kind of guy to dodge his responsibilities, I just never know.

I'm just glad that I have Rose and Em. I just gotta tell them that Edward will be taking me to the doctor's appointments. _That'll go over well._ I can see that's gonna play out now. I'll just walk up to my almost cousin and say, "Rose, Edward's taking me to the doctor appointment this time."

"Okay." _What the hell?_ I say it out loud, jokingly, and she just happens to walk by my room at the same time? No questions asked? I'm sure it won't stay that way for long. I text Edward and told him and he practically scolded me for telling them without a reason. It was an accident and what did he mean I needed a reason to tell them? I was so confused, so after a few minutes of thinking that maybe he was right, I sent him an apology. He said he'd let me know when he got the stuff set up. _At least he's doing something._

After I tried to force down some pasta stuff Em put together for dinner that night, I went to take a shower. It seems to be the only place that I can think nowadays. I turned the water as hot as it would go without turning my skin red and stepped under the stream. I just stood there for about ten minutes. _How am I supposed to pay for things for a baby? I can't live with Em and Rose until I graduate and get a job. I most definitely can't move in with Edward; he probably has a girlfriend. _I tore myself away from my thoughts so I could wash and get in bed. I've been so tired lately. 

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my phone to see if Edward had tried to get ahold of me. I had one new voice mail.

"_Bella, it's Edward. I got your appointment set up. July 2 at 11:30. Anyways. Call me back so I know you got this. Uh, bye." _He left his number in the message. I held my phone in my shaky hand trying to come up with the strength and courage to call him back. _He's just a guy. He's doing his part in this so suck it up and call him._ I punched in the numbers and slowly lifted my hand to my ear.

_Ringgggggg_

_Ringgggggg_

_Ringgg-----_

"Hello?" I opened my mouth to say something but I was at a loss at _what_ to say. "Bella?" Of course he would know it was me.

"Ye—yeah. It's me. I was just, uh, calling you back." _Idiot self. _

"Oh yeah. Well, I got the paperwork for the check up. I went ahead and filled my part out. I can come by and give it to you so you can finish it before we go." I shifted myself in the bed to get more comfortable.

"I really appreciate everything, Edward. I really do."

"Well, I'm just doing what I need to do. It's partly my fault we're dealing with this anyway. But, you're welcome. So..."

"So..." _Think of something to say._

"What did my sister and the big lug say when you told them I was taking you to the doctor?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I was actually in my room trying to figure out the best to tell them. So I just kinda blurted out 'Edward's taking me to the doctor' and it just so happened that Rosalie was passing by my room and just said okay. But I'm sure she'll interrogate me later about it. I mean, we got like a week before the visit." We talked for about twenty more minutes about what to expect at the hospital and tried to come up with an excuse of why Edward was taking me. We just figured we'd tell them that he was going that way for some paperwork or appointment and he just offered to take me. Save Em and Rose a trip. _Hopefully they'll just leave it be and not dig into it any deeper._

"Well, I guess I need to let you go before you're girlfriend or whoever gets mad that you're on the phone with some teenager." Edward snorted into the phone.

"Sorry didn't mean to laugh. Uh, I live alone. For now."

"For now?" I was confused.

"Well, until the baby comes. Then I'll have a companion when you bring 'em over. Ya know..." _Oh._

"Of course. Duh. But really, I'm exhausted so I guess I'll see you whenever you bring me the paperwork. Night Edward."

"Good night Isabella." I closed my phone and turned over to bury my head in the pillow. _He's so perfect. I'm so screwed._ _How am I supposed to be around him, knowing he doesn't have a girlfriend and he's being such a gentleman toward _me,_ the minor that practically tricked him and then wound up pregnant? Fuck my life._

**Okay so.... kind of a filler to get stuff moving.....Sorry if there's still a bunch of grammatical errors. I tried to fix them cause I didn't use a beta on this story. Anyway...let me know what you think... Thanks!!**

**-Bug's Mama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and left comments. SM owns Twilight. I own a husband who's deploying to Iraq in February. **

**Edited Chapter.**

**BPOV**

The past week has kinda flew by. I haven't really done anything. Well, more like I haven't been allowed to do anything. Hang around the house and sit on my ass. Rose won't let me clean and Em won't even let me take out the trash. I feel like an invalid. Oh well. I do have one thing to look forward though.

Every night once the happy couple goes to sleep, Edward calls me. He asks how my day went and if I'm feeling alright. He's so sweet. I can't help that I'm developing feelings for him, even though I know it'll just break my heart later on. I still can't help it. He told me that he was excited for the ultrasound my doctor will be doing. I'm nervous. I know that I'm pregnant because the pregnancy test told me with two lines--plus the lack of my period--but an ultrasound will make this so much more real. It's starting to hit home that I'm gonna be a mom before I leave high school.

That's one thing I'm not looking forward to: the sneers, dirty looks, and rumor mill at school. I'm half tempted to ask to be home-schooled. Just so I can avoid the harassment. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm freaking myself out for no reason.

The morning of my appointment, Rose cornered me in the kitchen. _Let the inquisition begin._

"So...is there a reason that I don't get to take to the doctor and _Edward_ does?" I tilted my head to the side and cocked an eyebrow at her. _That's such a loaded question._

"Well, he was going that way to do some paperwork from a case. I mean, when he was over here the other day, he brought me some papers to fill out and offered to take me. That way you and Em don't have to take the morning off and make an unnecessary trip to the hospital." I was rambling and I hoped she didn't notice.

"Well, alright. I don't like that he's taking you. But, I wanna take you one time, at least."

"Of course, Rosalie. Edward taking me isn't going to be an every time thing." _I hope it is, though._ Before she could get anything else out, there was a knock on the door. My heart rate picked up and I think my face flushed. I started thinking I should change my outfit._ Again._ I had on a white short sleeved shirt with rhinestones across the top and a pair of blue jeans, paired with a some white ballet flats. I tossed my hair into a ponytail cause nobody was really going to be paying attention to my hair at an OB/GYN appointment.

I heard the front door open and Em greeted Edward. I slowly made my way into the living room where everyone was and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward had on a dark blue polo shirt and dark slacks. His sunglasses perched on top of his head, half hid in that fabulous mop of hair. He was laughing at something Emmett had said and then turned to face me. His eyes widen for a split second then he composed himself.

"Morning, Isabella." _Uh, my name sounds so good rolling off the tip of his tongue. Mmm, his __tongue...rolling around....STOP IT!_

"Morning Edward." I walked over towards the door and told them I'd be back as soon as my visit was over. Edward was right behind me walking out of the house.

"You look nice this morning." I blushed like ten shades of red.

"Oh, well. Thanks. You clean up well too." _You clean up well too? What is wrong with me?_ He chuckled at me and opened the car door for me. Once I was in, he shut the door and jogged around to his side. The car ride was quiet to begin with, except for the classical music playing in the background. After a few minutes, he broke the silence and we chit chatted about random things, stuff we liked, foods we hated, but nothing about the baby. I guess that's because that's all we usually talk about.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in those stupid hard plastic chairs, looking over my paperwork to make sure I got everything filled out correctly. I looked over the stuff that Edward had written. It sucked to see that he didn't put his name on here, but it wasn't supposed to be on here. _Not yet, I reminded myself_. Everyone that worked here was staring at Edward. I could imagine the things going through their minds right now.

I heard my name being called by the nurse and Edward followed me looking slightly nervous. I got weighed, my blood pressure taken, answered questions, and ushered to my exam room. The pain in my ass nurse gave me one of those paper gown things to put on. I turned to Edward, eye brows raised with a look of apprehension on my face.

"Uh, if you're gonna stay in here while I change, could you turn around?" His mouth popped open and he stepped out of the room for a few minutes. He knocked on the door before he came in and I was sitting on the exam table. My legs were bouncing up and down for two reasons. I was freezing and completely scared shit less. After a few minutes Edward reached over from the chair he was occupying, grabbed my hand away from my mouth and laid it in my lap, effectively stopping my legs from moving.

"Could you stop? You're starting to make _me_ nervous." My shoulders slumped forward and I mumbled out 'sorry'. I was looking around the room at the pregnancy posters on the wall. Some of them showed the stages of dilation, others with fetal development, and others with warnings about what not to do while pregnant. I was so distracted that I jumped when the doctor walked in the room, followed by the nurse.

"Good morning, Isabella. I'm Dr. Blevins. How are you today?"

"It's Bella and I'm fine. Just nervous." My doctor turned his attention to the side of my table.

"Dr. Cullen, what brings you here? Girlfriend?" My eyes about popped out of my head when he addressed Edward. The doctor started to look over some paperwork. I was looking at Edward with a 'help me' pleading in my eyes.

"She's a family friend that needed someone to be here to support her." _Nice save since I'm too dumbstruck to think of something to say._

Dr. Blevins nodded his head in understanding and laid the file down by the ultrasound machine. He went over something of the things I wrote down in my file, like family history, and he asked some extra questions. Once he got the part about the father and why no one was listed, he tried pressing for information. I was so nervous I couldn't even answer him. All I could do was stutter out syllables. Lucky for me, my knight in shining armor did it for me.

"Could you just stop badgering her about the father? She obviously doesn't want you to know his name. Is it not enough that his family history is on there? Now, leave her the hell alone and just do that damn exam already. _Fuck_." I blew out a breath and scoffed. I cannot believe he just said that to the _doctor_.

He started the exam and all I could do was shut my eyes. He was pushing around on my lower stomach and I winced. "It's just tender." He apologized and told me was gonna do the ultrasound. Now, when he reached over for this like long wand thing, I wanted to jump up off the table and tell him never mind. Edward apparently saw the frightened expression and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"He has to use the intrauterine ultrasound transducer to get a better view of the baby. It may be a bit uncomfortable but it'll be okay. I'm right here." He gripped one of my hands in his and I could almost feel myself starting to calm down.

To say that the ultrasound was 'uncomfortable' was an understatement. It felt so weird with that _thing _up _there._ But I quickly got over all of it when I heard this....whooshing sound. It was so fast. I turned my head to the right and saw this black and white snowy looking picture on the screen. The doctor pointed out the placenta then the baby. It was so little. It had tiny nubs that were supposed to be the arms and legs. If you turned a certain way, it looked like a duck. I was just awe struck that this _life_ was growing inside me. The doctor printed out pictures for me and gave me my due date and how far along I was. My baby was due to enter the world on February 1st. So that meant I was 9 weeks and 3 days pregnant.

The doctor excused himself from the room and the nurse gave me a prescription and told me they needed to draw some blood. Once that was finished, I set up another appointment in 4 weeks and we left. All I could do was stare at the pictures of my baby. I kept running my finger over the tiny creature and then run my hand over my stomach. We went by and picked up my prenatal vitamins and headed to my house. Edward offered to walk me to the door, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Um, I wanted to give you a copy of the ultrasound and it might raise some questions as to _why_ I'm giving you a copy. I mean, if you want one. You don't have to take one if you don't want one. I would under---" He cut me off by clamping his hand over my mouth.

**EPOV**

"Bella, shut up. I most definitely want a copy of our baby's first picture. Thank you for thinking about me." I hadn't even thought about asking for a copy but she asked for two of every one the doctor printed off.

I couldn't help but noticed the tingling sensation in my hand that was still over her mouth. I wonder if she could feel it too. _Just like that night we conceived the baby._ I pushed that thought away from my head and removed my hand from her mouth.

"You're welcome." Her cheeks flushed with a bright pink color. _Beautiful._ I shook my head slightly to keep myself from thinking things like that. Bella reached for the door handle and told me she'd talk to me later. I told her that if she needed anything to call me. We said our good byes and I watched her walk into the house. I sat there for a minute debating if I should ask her if she wanted to get something to eat; but I figured it would be better as to not add any more suspicion to us so I drove off in the direction of my house.

When I arrived home, I walked straight to the refrigerator and put the ultrasound up. I stared at it for a few minutes before heading off to my office to work on patient files. About dark, I called and ordered take out and vegged out in front of the TV until I couldn't hardly hold my eyes open. I crashed out in the bed dreaming of holding my child in my arms for the first time.

The next morning, I heard a key fumbling in my lock. It could only be one person. _My mother._ She's the only other person besides myself that has a key to my apartment. I grunted and tried to burrow my head under my pillow while my mother hollered at me from the other side of my apartment.

"Wake up Edward. It's almost 10. We have plans for brunch." I had completely forgotten about that. _Shit_. I got up and started walking toward my mom when I heard her high pitched screech from the kitchen.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What is this?!?!?" I sheepishly stood next to the door frame and shrugged my shoulders. _Fuck, the ultrasound picture is still on my fridge. _I tried to stay calm and act aloof.

"What does it look like?"

"It's obviously an ultrasound! Who's is it?" I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"It's on my fridge in my house so I guess that means it belongs to me." I noticed the second meaning behind my words.

"Well I didn't even know you were dating anyone serious honey. Let alone to be serious enough for her to become pregnant." My mother just had no clue about today's society. She thinks people don't have babies together unless they're serious about each other; meaning, marriage is in their future or were already married preferably..

"Mother, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not dating _anyone._" Esme snatched the picture down and quickly faced me.

"Not dating anyone? Then what is this?" She thrust the picture in my face.

"It's exactly what it looks like. It's a baby." _Duh, I wanted to say._

"And what? You got someone pregnant? You're going to have..what's that word? A baby mama?" She sneered at me.

"Yeah, I intentionally got some random girl pregnant just for the sole purpose to become a baby daddy. Mom, be serious." She walked past me to the living room to sit down on the couch, staring at my child.

"Who is she?" I took my seat beside her, perched on the edge of the couch, elbows on my knees and hands running through my hair tugging hopelessly on the ends. "Stop that. You're going to go prematurely bald. Now, what's her name?"

"Mom, it's a very fuc---shi---complicated situation. For privacy reasons, I can't tell you her name. It's something we're working on between us. When the time is right, we'll let everyone know what's going on. But, for right now, no one knows _I_ got anybody pregnant and she doesn't want anyone to know who her child's father is. Even people we know mutually have no idea what's going on. So could you do me a favor and not dig into this? I promise to you that you will know the truth eventually." I took a deep breath and looked at my mom out of the corner of my eye. She fingered the picture for about a minute then spoke.

"I'll respect your wishes, for now. I just have one question." I groaned but told her yes anyway.

"Can get a copy of this? It is my first grandchild." All I could do was laugh at my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything related to Twilight. However, I do own 3 tickets to see New Moon for Thursday night at midnight!!**

**Edited Chapter**

**EPOV**

I feel like a teenager again. How ridiculous is that? This all started four weeks ago, after the first doctor's visit. Bella and I have been sneaking away from everyone to spend time together. It started out innocent. I was only trying to get to know the mother of my child better. However, the quick bites to eat turned into romantic lunches and dinners. The short conversations on the couch at the either Em's or my house has turned into cuddling and watching movies. When I'm not with her, I wanna be. I like to hold her in my arms and feel her next to me. I don't understand any of it.

I've started to notice small things about her. How she twists her hair around one of her fingers when she's bored or nervous. She bites her bottom lip incessantly. She trips over any and everything. I can't even remember how many times I've had to catch her from falling down. And the worst part is, that tingling sensation has yet to go away. If anything, over the last four weeks, it has intensified.

I feel like such a ..sick monster. I am 28 years old and she is _only_ seventeen. I shouldn't notice things like how deep her eyes look, how her top lip is slightly more pronounced than the bottom, how she blushes when I compliment her. _I feel like a pervert_. I dream about her just about every night. Any time I close my eyes, I can see and _smell _her. _Strawberries_.

And if thinking and dreaming about her isn't making me into a monster, then my sneaking touches are my undoing. It started out with my need to be a gentleman. Holding her hand so she can get out of the car, pulling her chair out at restaurants, tucking her hair behind her ear when we're talking. Sitting closer and closer to her, regardless of where we are. We've spent countless hours just getting to know one another. We talk about our families, favorite movies, books we love to read, things we can't stand. The list just goes on and on. I'm turning into such a masochist.

Today was her 13 week check up. Perfectly healthy baby and perfectly healthy mommy. I got so excited in the exam room at the screen with our baby on it, that I didn't realize I was holding Bella's hand until she asked for it back so she could get up and get dressed. Once we were in the car, I leaned over and just gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. I let my lips linger a second too long before I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. I think we both had the same look of confusion on our faces. I drove her home and told her I'd pick her up later. Rose and Emmett were having some party thing at his construction company so Bella and I decided to hang out at my house.

**BPOV**

I have completely fallen in love with Edward Cullen. I just couldn't stop myself. He's just so ...perfect! There's no other words to describe him. He touches me at every chance, pampers me with attention. He makes me feel pretty. Over these past couple weeks, I've just let myself fall head over heels in love with him and that makes me like such a fool. I've tried to tell myself that he's only doing these things with me because I'm his personal baby maker right now. He's going to have to be around me for the rest of our lives because we have a child together. However, I still fell. And I fell fucking hard.

After our doctor's appointment today, we decided to hang out since my cousin and his fiancee were busy. I hate having to sneak around because I suck at lying. But it's really important right now.

Around 6, I told Em and Rose bye and went to my room and changed clothes. I put on a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and my chucks. I tossed my hair up into a ponytail and sat on the couch, waiting. At 6:30, Edward picked me up and we grabbed drive thru on the way to his house. Once we got there, we kind of congregated in the kitchen. Me on the counter and Edward leaning on the island, both eating in our respective 'seats'.

"So, what do you want, a boy or a girl?" I guess my question caught him off guard because he started choking on his food. "Sorry."

"Oh, um. It doesn't really matter to me. What about you?" I just shrugged and told him as long as it was healthy, I didn't mind. "You can't be serious. Girls always want one sex over the other. If I had to pick, I'd say I'd like to have a daughter. No, a son. No, a daughter. Yeah, definitely a daughter."

"Is that you're final answer?" Edward tossed his pizza crust at me.

"Yeah it is. So make sure I get what I want." I scoffed at him.

"What about what I want?" He pushed off of the island and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Well, what is it that you want? Because I think I know what I want." He leaned forward and placed his hands on the counter beside my thighs.

"I uh..I want..." I couldn't think straight with him so up close and personal. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and peeked open my eyes. Edward was millimeters from my face.

"What is it you want, Isabella? Tell me." I felt him push himself between my legs, almost standing flush against my upper body. "I'll tell you what I want. I want to stop resisting you. I want give in." I couldn't believe what he was saying. My breath was coming out so fast I think I might pass out.

"Then don't." I felt his lips ghost over mine and I caved. I pushed my lips a little firmer against his. Edward placed one hand on my thigh and fisted the other in the back of my hair. He kissed my top lip then my bottom, alternating between the two before inching his tongue out to touch my lips. Finally getting up the courage, I inched my tongue out to touch his and slid my hands up his arms and held onto the back of his neck.

We traded open mouth kisses on each others lips before Edward took the plunge, literally. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and tangled it with my own. We fought for dominance and for exploration of each others mouths. We kissed, licked, and sucked until we were gasping for air between the two us. Edward slid his hand down my neck, ribs, and it came to rest on my thigh like his other hand and gave me a small squeeze. I lazily opened my eyes and saw him staring intently back at me.

"Bella, I..." He closed his eyes and swallowed quickly. "I could get into so much trouble if someone finds out about us right now. If we...start anything, we can't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't say anything. I... I care too much about you to get you into trouble." Edward just nodded in agreement and backed away from me. He lifted his hand up for me to take and helped me down off the counter and led me to the living room. We figured we'd spent too much time kissing that we couldn't watch the movie, so just decided to talk about the baby. I twisted to the side to face Edward while he propped his feet up on his coffee table.

"So, do you really want a daughter?" Edward chuckled and tossed his head backwards.

"Honestly Bella, I don't really care. As long as its healthy, I'll be fine with whatever we have." I nodded my head, not really sure what to say. "So, I figure once we know what we're having and we finally come out to everyone, I want to let my mom throw you a baby shower."

"Your mom?" He reached out and patted my hand, kind of in a condoling way.

"Yeah. Well, you know that I put up the ultrasounds on my fridge so I can see them every day. It just so happened that my mom saw it and I had to tell her that I do have a baby on the way but I didn't tell her anything other than that. She begged me for a copy of it because she said it's her first grandchild. So I'm pretty sure she's going to want to throw you a baby shower. It would be easier to just go with it than to fight her."

"Okay. You can tell her yeah. I'd like that. Since, I don't really have the support of my parents right now." Edward leaned over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"It'll be alright baby. I'm here for you. And so is your cousin. And I'm positive my family will overwhelm you when they learn the truth about you." He kissed the top of my head. The one thing I couldn't stop thinking about. _He called me baby!_ _I wonder if he realized it._

**EPOV**

I took Bella home before we could be discovered and went for a drive. I cannot believe that I initiated that kiss between us. It was fucking hot but I still can't believe I did that. Then I told her about my mom, which only upset her. I mean, I didn't think anything of it when the words were flying out of my mouth, but it was insensitive for me to say my mom wanted to throw her a baby shower when her own bitch ass mother didn't want anything to do with her. It'll be okay, because when I'm finally allowed to come out and tell them I'm that baby's father, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind. How could they kick out their only daughter when something like this happens? Yeah, it was a mistake on our part but it's not like she came to me asking to get pregnant. _Whatever, I'm just gonna piss myself off if I don't stop thinking about this._ I hauled ass home so I could crash. I had a surgery at 4 in the morning and I hadn't been getting proper sleep.

Once I got home and crawled into bed, I thought back to that magnificent kiss. I got a completely inappropriate hard on from thinking about my tongue in her mouth. _What I wouldn't give to have that tongue in other places._

I shifted my hand down my body and into my boxers. I gripped my shaft and thought about Bella's hands on my dick, pumping up and down slowly. I thought back to our night together. The feel of her, climaxing under, over, beside me. After fantasizing of burying myself deep in her hot, slick core again, I came all over my hand and ruined my boxers. _Fuck. Now I have to get up and wash off and change. _So much for my needed sleep. This girl is just falling into my life in all kinds of ways.

The next morning, I performed a 4 hour surgery before falling asleep in the on-call room. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella last night so I barely got enough sleep in to function enough to work. So here I was, passed out on a couch, dreaming about chocolate haired babies when the door flung open and someone yelled my name.

"Edward. Wake your ass up." I fluttered my eyes open and whipped my head to the left to see my father standing in the door.

"Yeah, dad?" I sat up and popped my neck and my back as he sat down beside me. "Did you need something?" Carlisle looked around the room before looking at me.

"So, I get home the other day and there's an ultrasound picture on my night stand." My mouth hit the fucking floor. "Esme said it belonged to you." With my mouth still agape, all I could do was nod at my father. "Well, then. Alright." He nodded his head one time, stood up, and left the room. _Well, that was fucking weird. _

I hurried home, took a shower and called Jasper. _He should be finished teaching for the day and I need a fucking drink_. We met up at the the local bar & grill down the road from my house. I order double shots of Jack again and Jasper got some draft beer.

"Looking to hook up with somebody else from a bar?" I narrowed my eyes at him and tossed back my shot.

"No, fucker, I'm not. Actually, the chick I left with last time is now carrying the heir to the Cullen family." I thought Jazz's eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Then I realized what I had said.

"_Excuse me_? She's what?" I blew out a breath and cocked my head in his direction.

"I said she's carrying the Cullen offspring." Jasper opened and closed his mouth several times before I did the same thing. _I just inadvertently told my fucking secret._

"That brunette chick? With the _body_? You got her pregnant? Wow." He slid his empty glass around between his hands for a minute before he looked at me.

"Yeah, it was an accident. But, _fuck_, you can't tell anybody."

"Why the hell not?" He asked in a perplexed tone.

"Because, I could go to fucking jail right now if somebody found out."It took a minute before my words registered in his head.

"She's a minor?" It made it so much worse coming from him.

"Yes, dude. She's a minor. Her birthday isn't until September. I got her pregnant in May. Meaning, she was just finishing up her junior year in _HIGH SCHOOL_!"

We bantered on about how I was gonna handle the situation and how I felt about being a dad to a baby with someone that's not even able to vote yet. I drew the line when he asked what position he thinks we got pregnant in. I paid my tab and told Jazz to keep his damn mouth shut. He may be _my cousin_, but he is married to the biggest gossip there is in Seattle. Little Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. _I'm so fucked __right now._

**BPOV**

_(Previous night)_

When I got home, it was around 8:45. I was so distracted by the kiss and Edward calling me baby, that I failed to notice the car in the driveway. I was practically skipping to my room when Emmett called my name.

"Isabella Marie. What in the hell are you doing out with _him_ this late? Didn't he drop you off here like hours ago from your check up?" _Think Bella, think!_

"Uh, yeah he did. But, um,..." I was looking anywhere and everywhere but at Em's face. He could always tell when I was lying to him. "I um, wanted to get something to snack on so I called him and asked if he could take me for...for..ice cream, yeah. You guys weren't here and I don't have a car so... are you mad?"

"He's just too old for you to be hanging out with you Bellaboo. If someone wanted to, they could say something about it and he could get into some serious trouble sweetie." I acted surprised, for Emmett's sake.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to get into trouble." _Because he wouldn't be there for the baby._ Em walked over to me and wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." He kissed me on top of my head and told me good night. I went into my room and grabbed my phone. I had a new text. _The hell? It's from my mom._

**Your father and I would like to speak to you. Whenever it's convenient for you. Let me know when you decide.**

I had no idea what to do or say to that. They wanna talk to me? _Yeah, I'm sure. _They probably wanna come yell at me some more. I've had a long day. I'll just figure this crap out tomorrow. I changed into a tank top and some shorts. When I was pulling my hair down, I noticed my tiny, tiny stomach sticking out. I put my hand on it and rubbed around. It was kind of hard and definitely starting to get some roundness to it. It made me look like I was bloated. _Yeah, bloated with a baby._ I dived under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

**So, Edward let it slip to Jazz about Bella, but Jasper doesn't know who she is yet. Thanks to everyone who put me on alert and reviewed. Appreciate it bunches!!**

**-Bug's Mama**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the delicious Edward Cullen. :(**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

After brooding for almost a week and a few heated 'chats' with Rosalie, I finally gave in and told my parents they could come over this week. Rose decided to take me out to get a few clothes for the occasion. I didn't bother to argue with her. I just didn't have the energy.

Once we got to the mall, she led me straight to the maternity clothes. I hated the thought of wearing blue jeans with elastic on the top instead of a button and zipper. _Shudder._ After fighting with her over what tops I could wear to school and a few hours of shopping, I begged her let me eat.

"So, you and Em aren't going to leave me in a room alone with them, are you?" Rose giggled before taking a bite of her Lo Mein noodles.

"Of course not. We could invite a couple people over to make it less dramatic." Shaking my head at her, I replied.

"Having people around is not going to deter my dad from bashing into me. Well, not literally bashing. Oh, you know how he can be."

"Yeah, but at least EmmyBear will be there to fight for you, if the occasion calls for it." I just shrugged and let the conversation drop. We chatted about things that we needed to start thinking about for the baby. I didn't want to bring up where I was going put all this stuff because I don't think I could live with my cousin and his soon-to-be wife forever.

When we got home, I took my new clothes to my closet and tossed them in. I had a few more weeks left before I had to start wearing them. School was starting next week so I thought it would be better to not start my senior year in maternity shirts. I turned back to my bed and noticed a new stack of books laying there. _Who put those there?_ There was a blue and pink ribbon around three books with a note attached.

_Bella,_

_I know things are hard right now and you need some help. Figured these were a good place to start._

_Love,_

_Em_

I have the sweetest cousin. One book was the best - "What to Expect When You're Expecting."; the next was a book about first time mom's and then last was a journal type story written by a teenage mother. I couldn't wait to start reading them.

After eating a quick sandwich that Rose made for me, I hopped in the shower so I could lay down and start reading. I started with the "Expecting" book so I could figure out what the heck was going on with my body. I was about two chapters in when my phone beeped. _New Text Message_. I smiled when I realized it was from Edward.

**Wardens asleep yet?** My wardens? Wow.

**Actually, I think Em is trying to water Rose's flower. ;)**

I didn't get a reply for almost twenty minutes. I started to think that he fell asleep. He said he's been working extra hours at the hospital so he can build up some time off when the baby arrives.

**Glad I don't have to hear it. I'm at work. I'll call you in a bit.** I didn't bother to send a message back to him. I got back to my book and got a few more pages in before I felt extremely tired. I closed my eyes for a minute and then I was suddenly woken up when my phone started to ring. I reached over and looked at the clock as I answered the phone. _It was after midnight._

"--lo?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have called so late. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay Edward. I actually had something I wanted to tell you." I guess I piqued his interest, just a little.

"Is everything okay?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. He's so _over _protective of me.

"Yeah, mostly everything's okay. My mom called last week." Before I could tell him what we talked about, he interrupted me.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" _Men. _

"Yeah, we did. _But,_ she text me the next day and asked me to call her when I thought they could talk to me. So, Rose thought it would be a good idea to have a dinner and invite them over. We figured it would help smooth things over."

"That sounds like a good idea. Most people don't like to fight and eat." I snickered at him.

"Well, we want to invite some people over so Charlie is less likely to...well, to be Charlie actually. So, you wanna come? I mean, technically, you are Rose's brother." I waited for a minute without getting a response. I pulled my phone back to make sure we didn't get disconnected. _Nope, still on the phone._

"Well, I guess I should wait to see if Rose will call me and ask me to come. If she doesn't by like 2 days, then I'll call her and ask her to dinner. Maybe I can get her to say something about it."

"Alright. Well, what are you doing?" I felt weird talking to him like this. I mean, what do you say to the guy that got you pregnant that just so happens to be the guy you're secretly in love with?

"I'm actually at work. I didn't realize it was as late as it is when I called. I'm really sorry for waking you up. You should get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if Rose says anything."

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you then. Good night Edward."

"Good night Isabella." I hung up the phone with a huge grin on my face. He calls me _Isabella_ at night. _I love it!_ I closed my book at the same time I closed my eyes.

**EPOV**

After almost 24 hours at that damn hospital, I was stopped by Bella's doctor on my way out the door.

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you for a minute?" I leaned up against the wall and let Dr. Blevins come up to me.

"Sure. What's this about?" He looked around for a moment before answering

"Well, I actually need you to relay a message to Ms. Swan for me." I nodded my head for him to continue. "We need the father to come in to have some blood drawn. To test for genetic abnormalities."

My heart started to beat erratically. I needed to have blood drawn. How in the hell am I supposed to do that? I couldn't go down to the lab and ask them to do it and put the results in her file. Maybe...

"Could I just get the sample for you? I mean, it's a secret but I know the father myself. I could just get the vial for you and give it to the lab." Dr. Blevins opened his mouth but didn't say anything. I raised an eyebrow at him when he never said anything.

"It's really against regulation, but I guess I could allow you do that. You are a doctor after all." I asked when he needed the blood sample by and then I left to go home. I had to call Rose and then Jazz and Alice and invite them over to that disastrous dinner at my sister's. Once I got the phone with Rosalie and hearing her bitch about how messy Em is, I called my cousin.

I waited on the line while the phone rang on the other end.

"Alice speaking." I pulled my phone away from my ear. _I thought I called Jasper?_

"Hey Ali. It's Edward. Is Jazz around?"

"He's in class right this second. I can tell him to call you back though."

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to call and invite you to dinner at Rose and Em's on Saturday. Emmett's cousin, Bella, her parents are coming over and they thought it might be a good idea to bring other people to help soften the tense atmosphere.. I take it that World War III could break out at any time." I heard Alice's tinkling laughter before she answered.

"Yeah, sure. What time and where?" I left her the details and hung up before jumping in the shower. I had soap on my hands and almost in my hair when I realized where I, once again, fucked up. I told Jasper about Bella. He _saw_ her. He'll see her again on Saturday for the dinner. _Holy shit._

**BPOV**

Saturday came too damn soon. I slept as late as I could without giving myself a headache. I laid out like fifty outfits to try on. I think I stood there for about thirty minutes before Em called me to the kitchen to ask what I wanted to eat tonight. I told him with the way my stomach was, they could cook whatever was easiest to throw up. Em laughed at me for a minute before he realized what I said and replied a "that's fucking nasty cuz." I told him he asked and turned back to walk to my room and stare at my clothes again.

I took a half an hour long shower and shaved my legs. I pulled out a pair of white pants with a off the shoulder blue top out of the pile of clothes and paired it with some matching flats. I let my hair air dry, falling slightly curled down my back. I debated if I should wear make up or not. _You'll probably wind up crying._ So that's a _no_ to the make up. I looked over to my clock and realized everybody would be showing up shortly.

I tried to help in the kitchen but my future cousin in law shooed me away. So I set the table, giving myself time to think about all the things that could go wrong with this 'dinner'. _Charlie could just yell and yell at me til my head exploded. Emmett would defend me and get into a fist fight with my dad. Mom would probably just cry, like always. _And my personal favorite scenario – _Rose bitch slaps my mom and then kicks my dad in the balls for treating me like they have_. Yeah, that's a good one. Once I broke myself away from the table settings, I heard a knock. I walked into the living room and noticed three people.

First, my Edward. Dress in a green button up dress shirt with black slacks and black shiny shoes. Hair a mess as always. A short black haired lady attached to a tall blonde guy. Both dressed up, looking like they were headed to the opera or a gala or something rather than a sit down dinner at home. The girl had on a black long fringe dress, like from the '20s and the guy had on a matching black pinstriped suit with black tie and white shirt. The couple was chatting with Rose and Em, so I guess they knew them. When I walked in, Edward motioned in my direction. Rose ushered over to me and led me to the group.

"Hey honey. I want you meet my cousin and his wife. This is Jasper and Alice." I walked over to them and shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Bella, Em's cousin." I saw Edward stare in my direction and then look at Jasper, who looked at me for a minute then turn to Edward with his eyes wide. _Did I miss something_? We sat in the living room, everyone talking but me. I was too nervous to even open my mouth without the fear of throwing up. At 6:30, my parents arrived. I stumbled to the table and took my seat. I almost fell out of my chair, but luckily Edward caught me, then got glares from every guy at the table. We ate in silence until I had had enough of everyone eying me down to start talking.

"So, Mom, Dad, what did you have to talk to me about?" My mom looked over at my dad before bowing her head. _Guess it's not a good talk then_. My dad cleared his throat, pushed his plate away, and folded his hands on the table top.

"I want you to stop covering for that piece of shit that put you in this predicament. I also want you to move home so you can finish school." He looked me dead in the eyes as he said this. "I also know it's too late for an abortion, so as soon as you're under my roof and that bastard baby is born, you're giving it up for adoption. You've ruined your life. I just can't believe that you turned into a whore and got pregnant. You're throwing away all of your dreams for some baby with a guy that won't even admit to it." I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face. My throat was constricted so there was no way I was going to be able to talk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Em try to stand up but Rose pulled him down. On the other side of the table, Jasper and Alice both had eyes as big as saucers. I couldn't even look in Edward's direction. All I could do was hang my head and cry. After a minute, I heard a chair push away from the table and fall onto the floor. I threw my head up to see who left the room. _Edward._

**EPOV**

How dare he talk to her like that? She made a mistake. It's not like she committed murder. And talking about abortions and adoptions? That's my baby too. I paced around the living room of my sister's home trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do. I knew her dad was a cop and as soon as I opened my mouth, he was going to do one of two things: 1) He was going to take my ass to jail; or 2) He was going to kick my ass, then take me to jail. _Here goes nothing_.

I walked back around the corner to the table, all eyes on me.

"Chief Swan, can I say something?" He cocked his head in my direction and nodded for me to talk. "Bella hasn't ruined her life. There are still plenty of options for her as far as school and college go. Why should she have you talk to her like she's a dog? That is your daughter! Hell, that's your grandchild in her womb! How dare you speak to her like that? She didn't ask to get pregnant. Sure, she made a few bad choices but no one should have to suffer at the hands of her parents like you have done to her." His eyes were almost closed he was staring at me so hard. "You called her a disappointment to you. You kicked her out of your home. Why? Because shit hasn't gone as perfect as you want them? I know you think somebody will look down on the Chief of Police because his teenage daughter got pregnant. Wake the fuck up! She's having a baby. She didn't kill anybody or get caught up in drugs. She needs her family right now." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Emmett has been the only family to help her out in her dark time. Hell, I even take her to the doctor appointments. I'm sure she's gonna face some shit at school but she shouldn't have to go through it at home. She's your god damned flesh and blood and you turned your fucking backs on her!" I was finally finished. All the girls were crying and the guys were just stunned. Renee had just as many tears pouring down her face as Bella did. Charlie's face was murderously red. I just knew I was about to die. He took a few deep, _hopefully calming_, breaths before he opened his mouth.

"And just who's fucking business is it to you, _Dr. _Cullen?"

"Because that's my child!"

**Wow. Edward told him! What do you think about Edward's admission? **

-**Bug's Mama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Twilight Saga; but sadly, SM does. **

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

"_Because that's my child!"_

I couldn't speak. I was literally frozen in my seat at the table. About five seconds after Edward admitted to my family that he was the father of my child, Charlie leapt over the table and attacked Edward. They clattered over chairs and onto the floor, fists swinging, legs kicking, and grunting with exertion. They tussled around the floor before Charlie got the upper hand and pinned Edward to the ground by sitting on his legs. My dad repeatedly hit him in the face, chest, neck; anywhere he could land a punch. I jumped up and started screaming at my dad to stop. He was going to kill him, I just knew it. My mom just sat in her seat, crying. _Bitch_.

Emmett was shocked. He was just standing to the side, mouth hanging open while Rose was pushing and punching him in the arms, yelling at him "to do something, damn it!" I noticed that Edward wasn't fighting back. He was just laying there, letting my dad wail on him. After a few more minutes of Charlie beating Edward up, Jasper jumped on my dad's back and pulled him off. He pushed Charlie off to the side so Edward could stand up.

His shirt was ripped open half way down his chest while blood splattered across the top. His lip was busted slightly, blood dribbling down his chin and neck. I could already see a bruise forming on his eye. Edward's cheek was also dark red. He held himself up straight, fist clenched at his sides. I can't believe he just laid down and let someone do this to him.

Charlie was standing by the wall with a murderous glare on his face, shooting daggers with his eyes towards Edward. Jasper had a hand on his chest, looking for a sign in Charlie's eyes or face that he was going to attack the father of my baby again.

"You are going to jail, mother fucker." Edward just shrugged his shoulders at my dad's statement. "You're gonna go to prison so someone can molest you this time. How dare you lay a hand on my daughter? I promise you that you will never see Bella again. As soon as we get her stuff together, we're going down to the police station so she can press statutory rape charges against you. You can give up the idea of seeing _your child_. There will be no father to that bastard. You don't even get the option to pay child support because you are going to sign your rights away as soon as it's born. I _promise_ you, Cullen."

I ran over to my dad and started yelling in his face. "You can't make me file any kind of charges against him if I don't want to. How dare you tell me what to do. I won't send him to jail!" Charlie laughed in my face.

"I can charge him with sleeping with a minor. He admitted it was his baby." I whipped my head around and looked to Edward, who just looked defeated. He tried to smile at me but it was one sided and looked pained. I huffed out a breath and turned my dad. I searched his eyes for anything other than rage. When I found nothing, I started to cry. _What can I do to keep Edward from losing his entire life?_

"If I concede to something, you promise not to arrest him?" My dad's eyes flickered to Edward and then back to my face.

"What is it?" I glanced back over my shoulder to the man I love, with apologetic eyes.

"If I promise to stay away from Edward, will you please not send him away?" The tears were streaming down my face as I made a heart retching promise to my father. Edward started to speak but Charlie pointed a finger at him, effectively shutting him up. He looked back to me for a moment before answering me.

**EPOV**

_She's promising to stay away from me so I won't get into trouble._ I can't believe those words actually left her mouth. What is she thinking? She is stepping back into that shitty situation she was in when they kicked her out for being pregnant to begin with. I can't let her do that to herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, could I have a moment with Bella, please? We'll just step into the other room. Please. I just need to talk to her." Charlie opened his mouth, but his wife cut him.

"Yes, but make it quick." I strolled over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, and led her to the bedroom. When I released her, she sat on the bed as I shut the door. I rested my head on the door, my hands beside my head, trying to figure out what the hell to say to her. I couldn't think with all the pounding in my head. I took a calming breath so I didn't get too loud or out of control with her. When I turned around, my heart broke. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself, head down. I could hear her sobs and see the tears running down her face.

"Bella, please don't do this. You don't know what you're doing, saying things like that." I made my way slowly over to her and squatted down in front of her, pulling her hands into mine.

"I'm trying to protect you. I have to do this!" I hung my head, shaking it back and forth.

"I was trying to protect you from this and look what happened. I opened my mouth and made a big mess of things. I can't let you do this." She pulled her hands from mine, wiping the tear tracks from her face.

"I'm gonna do it and you can't make me change my mind. If I let my dad charge you with something, you could lose everything, Edward. _Everything!_ Don't you get that? Your job, your medical license. Your life won't ever be the same again and it's all because of me. All this shit is my fault. I'm just trying to make things right." She placed her head on her knees and began to cry again.

"I don't think you'll be safe with them. Do you remember how they treated you when you told them and they made you move out? What he just said to you out there, at the damn dinner table? How can you submit yourself to that again? What's to say that he just gets worse and causes something to happen to you? Our baby? You've already got enough to deal with as it is. Think about yourself. You could lose the baby due to too much emotional stress. Do want that to happen?" I was pleading with her to try and see my point. But during my rant, all she did was shake her head 'no'.

"It's what best." _So fucking stubborn!_

"I care about you too much to see you go through something like that, Bella." Her head snatched up, eyes wide.

"I care about you too. So much. That's why I'm doing this, Edward. I won't let you ruin your life for me."

"You haven't ruined my life. You've made it better. You made me a daddy." She lightly laughed at me, a small smile playing on her lips. But she still told me 'no'. "Well, if you're so damn sure this is what you want, I want something in return." She whispered out 'anything'. "I want one last kiss." I stood up, grabbing her hands and pulling her up with me. I wrapped her arms around my waist, her body flush against mine. _She feels so good like this._ I put my right hand on her cheek and my left fisted into the back of her hair at her neck, in a tight grip so she couldn't pull away from me. I leaned down and rubbed my nose against hers, feeling my breath bounce off of her face. _Intoxicating strawberries. _I ghosted my lips over hers, back and forth a few times before applying any pressure behind them.

I kissed her chastely, once, twice, three, four times, before slightly parting my lips. Bella's mouth open just a bit as well, placing kisses on each others lips; top then bottom. At the same time, the tips of our tongues touched before our mouths widened and our tongues tangled together. It wasn't a domineering kiss. It was like our mouths were making love to each other. With my left hand, I angled her head to the side so I could deepen our kiss. Her tongue was silky soft, warm, and inviting.

My tongue was tingling with that strange feeling I've been getting when I'm around her. It was exhilarating. Her hands slid up my back, over my shoulders, up my neck and into my hair, pulling on the locks in her fists. I pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible. The front of our bodies were touching at every part imaginable. I'm sure she could feel my desire for her, but this wasn't about trying to get her to have sex with me. I wanted to pour all of my feelings into this kiss. If she was going to keep herself away from, I wanted her to know I cared about her.

I lost all track of time. We could've been kissing for seconds, minutes, hours, days. It felt as if the world stopped when we were together. It was too easy to get wrapped up in her. I edged my tongue away from hers and back into my mouth. I placed several open mouth kisses on her lips before kissing the side of her mouth and then her cheek. I loosened my grip on her hair, and slid my hands down to rest on her shoulders in a crushing hug. I enclosed her body with my arms and inhaled the smell of her hair before lightly kissing her head. _Why is it so damn hard to let her leave? I can't watch her walk away from me. _I leaned back and held her hands.

"Come on. Your parents are waiting for you." I held on tightly to her dainty hand and led her back to the rest of the group, still in the dining room. _Jasper and Alice had no idea what they walked into tonight._ I stood us in front of Charlie, hands still clasped together. I turned Bella to face me and lifted her hand to my mouth. I kissed the back of her hand and then all of her knuckles. Bella was crying so hard it made me want to cry. So instead, I held her hand out to Charlie. He took it and eyed me suspiciously. I didn't say anything to anyone. I spun around and headed for the door. It was like I had tunnel vision. All I could see was the door. I faintly heard someone in the background, screaming at the top of their lungs. I couldn't make out the words. If I tried to focus on who it really was, I would turn around and snatch Bella up and never let her go. _She's just trying to protect you_. I opened the front door and slammed it behind me. _Get in your damn car and go home before you do something else stupid._

**BPOV**

_He left! He left me! _I was screaming so hard and so much I almost lost my voice. I was pleading for him to turn around, not to leave me. It was like he wasn't even listening to me. He just kept walking away. I even think I yelled out that we belonged together at one point. Charlie had his hands gripping my upper arms so I couldn't run after him. I wanted to run to him and tell him to take me with him.

Once I heard the door slam, I went limp. I think I fell to the floor but I couldn't be sure. It was like everything turned into this hazy gray fog. Everyone's voices seemed so far away and kept fading away until all I heard was deafening silence. I felt pressure around my body for a moment then I felt like I was resting on a cloud. I kept running the things in my mind that I really wanted to say to Edward._ Please don't leave us. We need you. Wait, think about what you're doing to me, to our baby. I love you!_ I finally gave up on thinking and fighting against my body and fell into the darkness.

**EmPOV**

My uncle Charlie is a major fucking dick. He just beat the shit out of my future brother in law in _MY_ house. I was just so shocked that I couldn't even do anything. Edward just made it easy on himself by not fighting back. _Idiot_. Edward took Bella into her bedroom, to do god knows what. They were gone for about twenty minutes before they came back out. He did the gentlemanly thing, kissing her hand and shit then handing her over to her daddy. I knew what he was about to do. _He was leaving her._ When my front door slammed, Bella collapsed on the floor. I leaned over and scooped her up and held her to my body. She was practically my little sister and it killed me to see her like this. I took her to her room and laid her down on the bed. She wouldn't release her hold on my shirt so I just laid down with her. Bella cuddled up to me and started that sleep talking thing she used to do. It was all choppy and hard to understand.

"_Please.....don't leave....wait....our baby.....love you...."_ She loves him? What in the hell have these two done to each other? I hate to see them like this. They're my family. _What can I do about these shitty ass circumstances they've gotten themselves into? _I have no idea, but you can guarantee that Big Bear Emmett will fix this shit one way or another.

Once Bella relaxed enough that I could pull myself away, I went back to face my fucking uncle. Before he knew what happened, I punched him in the jaw. I was **seething**.

"You have no right to beat the hell out of that boy! I should go get his ass and make him press assault and battery charges against you, you dick!" He went to retort my comment but I cut him off. "And as far as Isabella goes, she won't be leaving my house. After your rampage here today, I'll make sure she never lives with you again. I don't trust you not to damage her or my new family member she's carrying." I faced my aunt, pointing my finger at her. "You. You lowly skank bitch. You let all this shit happen. What happened to _Bella is my princess, I won't ever let anything happen to her? _ You won't even stand up for her to your own husband! How about you just leave? Get the hell out of my house and don't come back. Bella is staying with us. Buh-bye!" I went to the door, opened it and held my arm out in an ushering manner for them to leave. Once they were through the door, Aunt Renee turned around to say something to me, but I shut the door in her face before she could utter one sound.

"Em, I need to go check on Edward. You stay here with Bella. I'll be back later. I love you." Rosie gave me a quick kiss, snatched up her things and left. I went back to Bella's room and laid back down with her. She was making small whimpering noises in her sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. One lonely tear fell from my eye as I fell asleep with my baby cousin. _God help her cause she really needs it right now._

**EPOV**

After I hauled ass home, I drank myself into a stupor. I was just mixed with so many emotions that I didn't even know why I had trashed my apartment. I was pissed off that Bella's parents had said things to her like that. I was upset because I just walked about from the best thing in my life. I was hurting because if Charlie Swan had anything to do about it, I'd never see my child as long as I lived. But mostly, I felt guilty. Not that I would, but if I could, I'd never let that night happen. Bella would never be pregnant and we wouldn't be going through all this shit. _You wouldn't be a daddy either._

After I got everything off my chest, tore up my apartment, screamed at the world until it hurt to breathe, and passed out somewhere several hours later, I was awoken to a banging. At first, I thought that it was all in my head until I heard my name being called. I trudged up to the door and peeked through the hole in the door. _My father and sister. Fucking wonderful._ I defeatedly opened the door and walked over to the couch. My father sat down beside me and Rose stood by the door. I could tell by the look on my father's face that he was disappointed in meand Rose looked relieved. I didn't want to admit to my father what I had already said, just in not so many words. _Hey dad. I had sex with a minor and now she's carrying my baby. Hungry? _That wouldn't go over well. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Eddie, what the hell did you do to your apartment?" I rolled my eyes at the childhood nickname from my lovely sister and shrugged my shoulders.

"I think a tornado came by while I was asleep." Rosalie walked over to me and slapped me on the back of the head.

"Don't be a smart ass. I was concerned about you. Too bad you couldn't have seen Bella after you left. I had to come check on you. I knew you would do something stupid like this." She sat down on the couch on my other side. Carlisle had yet to say _anything._ My sister draped one arm over my shoulders and rubbed my arm up and down. We sat in silence for half an hour. I glanced over at my father. He met my stare and jumped up off the couch and started to pace my living room floor. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was rubbing his chin. _Aw shit, that's his thinking walk_. I figured it wouldn't do me any good to talk to him because he would blatantly ignore me until he had shit figured out. I hung my head and was tempted to cry just because I hadn't done that. _Yet_.

"Well, I'm going to call Charlie and talk this out with him. Man to man. Adult to adult. Two wrongs were made and they do not help make the situation any better." I do believe Carlisle has lost his fucking mind.

"Why the hell would you wanna go and call Chief Swan? You getting in the middle of any of this is not going to help me! Let me just do this my way! In a few weeks, he can't keep her away from me." Rose was just watching our exchange with a pensive look on her face. _She's not telling me something._

"No. I will apologize to him for your actions with his daughter and towards him with your tirade. However, he needs to realize that I will not stand for him doing what he did to you. Just because he's the head of the police force doesn't give him that right." Carlisle stopped right in front of me and cleared his throat, trying to get me to look at him. _Apparently, my loving sister filled our father in on everything that's happened._

"Dad, I respect you. So much and I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. But I'm telling you right now, you need to butt the fuck out of my life right now. If I need someone to have my back when I get another fight with him, then I'll call you for a lawyer because I'm sure I'll just about kill Charlie _mother fucking_ Swan. He's just going take it as I asked you to let me be with Bella. I'm just gonna let it go for now. She turns 18 in like three weeks. It's gonna suck but I think I'll live until then."

Carlisle tried to convince me other wise but he was just wasting his breath. Rose never said anything other than if I needed her, she was there for me. The only person I need right now isn't even allowed to see me. _Fuck my life._

**A/N: How about Em dismissing his uncle and Edward going nuts? **

**-Bug's Mama **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Someone brought something to my attention about this fanfic. I set this story in Seattle; however, I wrote that Bella is only seventeen. It was pointed out to me that in the state of Washington, age of consent is 17. HOWEVER, I am from Georgia, where the legal age is 18. So...my mistake. Let's just go with it. Sorry about that..... On with the story....**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

I have no idea what day it could be. Well, that's sort of a lie, but I've been laying in my bed so long that I feel like I couldn't tell you what day it is. The only reasons I get up are to use the bathroom, shower, and eat. School starts tomorrow and Rosalie told me that I needed to get my "lazy pregnant miserable ass" out of bed. So here I am, blue jeans, hoodie, sneakers on, in the grocery store with Rose nagging me about what I want to eat. I only force food down for the baby. No need in punishing the baby for its parents' mistakes. Well, parent. It's been over a week since the dinner fiasco and I haven't heard from Edward since then.

"Which flavor sauce do you want for spaghetti?" I stopped in my tracks and gave her my best vacant stare. After a few seconds, Rose grabbed something off the shelf and kept walking. I lowered my eyes back to the floor and trudged behind her. Like I really gave two shits about spaghetti sauce right about now.

After another hour meandering around the store, we made our way home and I was ready for bed, _yet again_. Unfortunately, Emmett wasn't having it. He made me change my hoodie for a decent shirt and told me to get in the jeep, we were going to lunch. I actually got excited about something for a change and was looking forward to spending some time with my cousin. Rose was on the phone when we left so I assumed she was making her own plans.

We arrived at the local pizza place about twenty minutes later and took a seat towards the back. Em ordered a large cheese pizza before I could tell him that cheese was making me sick to my stomach. I started to get suspicious because Emmett kept checking his phone every few minutes before finally excusing himself to the bathroom. Looking down at my hands, focused on my lap, I felt that all familiar tingling sensation.

**EPOV**

_I don't wanna answer my sister's phone call._ She has already called four times. _Apparently, she's not giving up until I answer._

"What, Rose?" I rolled my neck back and forth, popping it about three times.

"Good afternoon to you too, bubba. Meet me at the pizzeria in an half an hour." _Was she serious?_

"Why? I don't want pizza. I'm not even hungry. Plus, I have to work in a bit." I heard her huff in the background before telling me to meet her there unless I wanted to lose my favorite appendage. Needless to say, I was pulling up the restaurant five minutes earlier than she said. I had to sit in my car until I worked up enough courage to go inside. As I was waiting and looking for Rose, I spotted Emmett's big ass head walking over my way and pointing to the table he just vacated. I whipped my head around and spotted that wonderful brunette that's been making appearances in my fantasies nightly. The tingling feeling was back, strong than ever before.

I slowly walked over and sat down across from her. Bella raised her head and then her eyes before peeping out a soft 'hi'. I nodded back at her, not really knowing where to start. I felt my phone in my pocket start to vibrate.

**Tell her that you miss her. **_Well, duh Emmett.__Thank you, Captain Obvious._ I cleared my throat and smiled at the beautiful creature sitting across from me. I got lost in her eyes, perfect nose, pouty lips and slender neck. I opened my mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How did you con your dad into letting you come to lunch with Em?" _Stupid Cullen._ She slanted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I have to con my dad into letting me do something?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Because, he wouldn't have let you willingly leave the house if he thought there was a chance you would be near me." Bella thought for a moment before laughing out loud at me. "What is so funny, Isabella?" She waved her hand at me and continued to laugh, tears rolling down her cheeks and no sound coming out of her mouth. "Hello? Can you breathe, honey?" She took a few calming breaths before answering any of my questions.

"Oh my god, that was so hilarious, Edward. _Con my dad?_ Wow." She shook her head several times, side to side before noticing that I wasn't in the least bit amused. "Okay. So, I _assume_ you that you have no idea what's going on?" I shook my head, but didn't speak. "Um, Emmett attacked my dad that night after you _abandoned_ me at dinner. Charlie got a good verbal lashing and Em kicked them out. I've been staying with him and Rose since then."

_She's been living with her cousin and still hasn't called me to let me know? And I've been going crazy thinking about her? Worrying about her and our baby, being safe in the hands of her....**father**_....

"Wait a minute. You've been with them ever since...that happened and you didn't think to call me and let me know how you were? Did you think that I didn't care? That I would just forget about what's going on between us? Come on, Bella. I threw all caution to the wind and told your dad that I got your pregnant. I..." She jumped up from her seat and pointed her finger at my face.

"Don't you dare talk down to me! _You _walked away from _me! From us!_" She pointed her other hand to her abdomen. "You said you wanted _one_ _last kiss_. And I gave you that. I thought you might bow out gracefully; but you practically bolted from the house. Should I have taken that as a sign that, 'Oh, justcall him tomorrow so you can beg him to come back'? How am I supposed to know how you feel about this? All I've ever heard you say was that you care about me. But if it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant, you wouldn't even be here. You just.. uh!" Clenching her eyes shut, she threw her hands up in the air as she sat back down in her seat. I reached over the table and grabbed her hands, urging her to calm down a bit more.

"Bella, deep, calming breaths baby. I wasn't trying to talk down to you. It just upset...no, pissed me off that you didn't think to call me so I could come check on you. I always worry about you and the baby. Geez. That's a given. And as far as what I feel for you, I think you and I both know that I more than _care_ for you." I wonder if I should just admit that I might be falling in love with her. No, we need to get shit fixed between us before I start declaring my love for her. "I'm sorry Bella."

I looked over at her and notice she had tears starting to spill over her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just so damn hormonal right now that I lash out at everyone when I talk to them. I should have called you and told you, but I wasn't sure if you were going to pick up the phone. Hell, today is the first time I've left the house since I watched you leave."

"It's okay. I would have answered the phone but there's nothing we can do about that now. So, let's move on to something happier than how stupid we've been. How's everything going? You excited about your senior year?" We launched into a discussion of classes, homework, life with Rose, and obviously, our baby. She told me that she's excited to begin her last year of high school, but not the gossip that's going to go along with it from the snotty girls in her class once she can't hide her belly anymore. I told her that I'd be there everyday if she needed me to. I felt elated when she called me her personal bodyguard.

I asked about her next doctor's appointment, on August 24th, and she told me that I could go if I wanted. I told her that I'd most definitely be there. I had to mention to her about the blood sample. She asked me the most obvious question. _How are you gonna do that and keep this a secret?_ I told her that _this_ wasn't a secret anymore. Furthermore, since she didn't live with her dad, and Em and Rose knew I got her pregnant, there was no need to sneak around everybody anymore. She reminded me that I'd have to talk to Emmett about that one. Mental note – call Emmett and speak to him. _Privately_.

She even mentioned to me that Rose explained to her that Em threatened her dad about making me press charges against him. I told her I should, but wasn't. That it wouldn't help anybody or do any good. Bella said I was probably right and let the subject drop. I apologized for leaving again and she told me I was forgiven. I felt my phone vibrating again and realized I was going to be late for work. Telling Bella I'd call her in the morning, I stood up and walked around the table to Bella. I pulled her up against me and kissed her goodbye. When I held her close for a hug, I felt that tiny belly she was telling me about. I just couldn't stop myself. Getting down on my knees and edging her shirt up her stomach some, I ghosted my fingertips over the protrusion. I whispered 'hello' to my child and kissed her stomach lightly before she was pushing me away because, apparently, people were starting to stare. _Like I care_. I kissed her again and walked her out to Emmett. I told her to text me later and I left.

I was on cloud fucking nine all the way to the hospital. The staff noticed that I was exceptionally happy today. _Happy doesn't even cover it._ My first order of business was to track down Dr. Blevins. Not being able to find him at first, I started my rounds and got things ready for the transplant surgery I had later tonight. I walked around with my phone in my hand most of the night. Close to midnight, I got a message from Bella.

**I can't sleep. Too nervous about tomorrow. :(**

I asked her if there was anything I could do and she said not to make her go to school. I replied with you have to finish school. She gave up after a few minutes and reminded me of the phone call she would be waiting on in the morning. I was smiling so hard my mouth hurt. Of course, I got jokes and jeers from everyone. When they asked what had me in such a great mood, I replied every time with 'my baby does'. When someone said, 'like you're expecting a baby or a girlfriend?' I couldn't figure out which one. I mean, we are expecting a baby but Bella's not my girlfriend. _I don't think._

At almost one in the morning, I found a slightly sleepy Dr. Blevins checking on a woman in labor when I stopped him in the hallway.

"I have that sample that you needed. You got a minute so I can give it to you?" He nodded and asked where it was. I just shoved my arm out at him. He looked too confused to even mutter a complete sentence.

"What the hell, Cullen? I need a sample. Not your arm." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm trying to tell you to take a sample. It's my baby. I couldn't say anything before but now I can. It's mine and I'll gladly let you draw out all of my blood if it my child needs it." I had that damn smile on my face again. I followed him to the lab and the tech looked at me funny when she read the file and what the sample was to be sent off for. She opened her mouth to make a comment about the age of the patient but I shut her up before she could finish her statement. No one was going to bad mouth me, my child, or its mother.

After my transplant surgery was a success, I asked my superior if I could go home early. He told me to hurry up and leave before he changed his mind. I flung my stuff in my locker and started to book it to my house. I called Bella at 7:45 as she was pulling out of the drive and headed to school. She was still nervous. I wasn't too far from her school so I decided to help her out a bit. I turned on the next street and headed back to high school. _Sigh_.

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of my personal hell for the next 9 months and tried to muster up the balls to even get out of the truck. I just couldn't do it. Edward said that I'd be okay and just get it over with. He didn't have to deal with what I do in high school. No one staring at the bulging basketball in my shirt. Well, it's not that big, but it will be. _God, I can't do this. Please help me._ No sooner did I get half my little prayer thought out, I saw that fabulous silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. He drove slow for a second before parking beside me. I gawked as he got out, walked over to me, and pulled open my door.

"You're never going to get to class if you don't get the hell out of your truck, Isabella." I wasn't aware that my mouth was even open until he pushed two fingers under my chin to help me close it. He just chuckled at me. Edward grasped my hand in his and helped me out, steadying me when I reached the ground. I couldn't get over the feel of his hands on my side, holding me close, but not close enough. I took a moment to clear my head, looking around the lot; noticing that people were staring at us. Edward told me to, eloquently, 'fuck 'em.'

He asked if I was feeling sick or it was just nerves. I told him it was the baby in my belly before I thought about what I was saying. Quickly glancing around the parking lot, I had to make sure no one was too close, eavesdropping on us. After a few minutes of Edward reassuring me that everything was going to be fine and that if I really wanted, we could try and get Rose to let me be home-schooled, the bell rang. Edward kissed me goodbye and told me to call him when I got out. I was in a haze on my way to first period. All I could think about was that he came to see me, comfort me. _In his scrubs. Hello doctor_. I was flying through the hallways, not really paying attention to anything or anyone.

I sat down in my first class, British Lit, and notice that every set of eyes were on _me._ Of course, Jessica Stanley had to be the first to be nosy.

"Who the hell was that, in the parking lot, _kissing you_ this morning?" Like it was any of their business who it was.

"That was Edward." I responded nonchalantly.

"Well, who is he? He looks way too old to be dating _you_." Thanks for the commentary, Stanley.

"Just for your information, he's _my boyfriend_. As for his age, that's none of your business." I pulled my phone out and text Edward.

**Just to let you know, I'm being interrogated by the Spanish Inquisition.**

The teacher came in and I had to put my lifeline away. I'd text him at lunch.

My day passed by fairly quickly. I messaged Edward at lunch but he never replied. I guess he was asleep after his night shift. I drove home and noticed that no one was there. After dropping my bag off in my room, I headed to the kitchen for a snack. I noticed a note for me taped to the fridge.

_Bellyboo, _

_Edward called me this morning after seeing you at school. He asked if he could spend some time with you. I'm guessing he meant like on a date or some shit. I don't mind. I mean, if you want that; totally up to you. Just be careful. _

_I'd kill him if he ever hurt you. Anyways, I asked Rosie and she said that he had called and asked her as well. So, he's covering his bases with us. We're not going to be home for dinner. Feel free to order something. Or order Edward. Just no sex in the house. ;) _

_Love you,_

_EmmyBear_

Em is so random some times. I grabbed some crackers and a glass of water and headed back to my room to do homework. After staring at the calculus homework for almost thirty minutes, I figured that calling Edward for dinner might not be a bad thing.

I snatched my phone up and scrolled through my contacts for his name. As I was about to press 'send', my phone started to ring, startling me.

"Hello?"

"You okay there, Bella? You sound kinda out of breath." Always worrying.

"No, Edward I'm okay. You just scared me. I was about to call you. I um...wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have dinner. The stand in parentals won't be home." He chuckled through the line and told me let him take a shower and he'd be over.

I laid on my bed, thinking about Edward in the shower. _Not a good idea with the hormones._ I thought about that night, us in the shower, water cascading all over his body. Droplets traveling down his sculpted abs, down his hips, _uh..must...stop._ I rolled over on my side, doodling in my notebook before I started to think about Edward naked again. _Stupid freaking hormones. _I thought it was useless to fight my own body, so I unbuttoned my pants, pulled the zipper down, and edged my hand down my body. I was almost _there,_ when the doorbell rang. _Fuck._ Now I'm just going to be really....horny with Edward in the house.

I ran to the door and flung it open. There he stood, sex on legs himself. Khaki pants, white polo and hair as messy as always. Why does he have to look like that all the dang time? Its just not fair. Not at all.

"Hey, Bella." His voice could make you have an orgasm by just saying your name. I was so tempted to throw myself at him but I thought it better that we get some stuff figured out between us first.

I realized I had been standing there, checking him out, and not saying anything to him. I felt that stupid blush creeping up my neck and onto my face.

"He-hey. Ed-" I had to clear my throat before I could continue. "Edward. Come in." I guess he knew what I was thinking because he eyed me up and down as he passed by me for the couch. "I ordered Mexican, if that's okay." He simply shrugged and reclined on the sofa, propping his feet, and throwing both arms on the back of the couch. Leave it him to sit right in the middle so I had to sit beside him. Two can play that game_._ I chose Em's recliner. He rolled his eyes at me and walked over to the chair, scooped me up and took me over to the couch, resuming his previous sitting position. _Men_.

"So, how did your first day go?" I delved into my classes and everyone staring at me.

"It's your fault. You caused an uproar at school. I couldn't get a minute away from anyone asking who you are and why you were there. Oh, the best one is you're my drug dealer and you showed up to help settle my nerves with something and I was paying you back by kissing you. It's so ridiculous." He laughed and said that he had been there to calm me down but not the way everyone was thinking. "Well, I think I might have set them straight, but inadvertently admitted something that might not be the total truth."

He leaned over to the side and looked back at me, eyebrows almost in his hair line. "Oh, ho, really? And how, pray tell, did you do that?" Swallowing loudly and I whispered, 'Imayhavetoldthemweweredating.' He leaned closer to me and asked me to repeat it louder and slower.

"I may have told them that we were dating." I couldn't even look at him when I confessed.

"Are you embarrassed to tell me this?" I felt his index finger under my chin, coaxing me to look over at him.

"No, not embarrassed, per se. Just...well, yeah. Slightly embarrassed." I fidgeted my hands in my lap and looked at the floor.

He leaned over, tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned into me and whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. It's okay to call me that, if you want us to have that.....label." He pulled back just a little and smirked. "However, I'm far from a boy." I burst out laughing at his cockiness.

"Well, yeah, you are. But I figured they didn't need to know your exact age. Some of them were trying to guess since you showed up in work clothes. You know, scrubs are like a turn on for all the females today." He threw his head back and let out a deep, resounding laugh.

"So, do I turn you on in my work attire?" All I could do was nod my head up and down. He reached his hand over and placed it on my stomach, closing in the distance between our mouths. "Well, that's only fair because you always turn me on." Before I could react, his mouth was on mine again and I felt my hand being moved and then it made contact with his hard on through his pants. _Holy shit._

**-Uh, I'd be touching scrub wearing Edward's hard on too....R&R please...thanks for everyone who reviewed and put me on alerts/faves. Makes me feel good. :)**

**-Whitney**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all things related belong to SM. I'm just screwing with them. ;)**

**Edited Chapter**

* * *

**EPOV**

When I went over to my sister's house to eat dinner with Bella, I had no idea that I would be practically assaulting her on the couch. She started it though_._

All it took was that lingering look she gave me at the door. She was checking me out. When we sat down and she chose the recliner, I was not having that shit. I plucked up her and put her beside me, where she belonged. I thought it was freaking hilarious when she was telling me about her first day with everybody berating her with questions about us, about that kiss. I couldn't care less if people saw us at her school. It was our business. Although, it did feel pretty damn good to do that with her in public.

When she admitted to me that she told her classmates that we were dating, I wasn't in the least taken aback. I had been wanting to ask her to go out with me, like dating; exclusively. What made it even better was her telling me that I turned her on in my scrubs. She turned me on all the damn time_._ When I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers, I put her hand on my throbbing member to show her exactly what I meant.

What started as soft, small, modest kisses, turned heated in less than sixty seconds. One hand instinctively went to the back of her neck, the other rounded her stomach to her hip, hitching her up and onto my lap, without removing my mouth from hers. I clutched her hair tighter and gripped her hips, massaging her hip bone.

Bella breathed out through her nose, blowing her exhaled air onto my face and almost yanking my hair out by the roots. She was straddling my lap, obviously feeling my erection. I reached the hand on her hip under the edge of her blouse, itching to travel upward. Bella pulled one hand from my hair and took a hold of the collar on my shirt, pulling it away from my neck. Taking the initiative, I pulled my mouth back from hers and traveled down her chin to nip, lick, suck, and kiss her neck; while simultaneously pushing my fingertips further her shirt to the bottom of her bra. Soft and cottony, innocent; just likeBella_._ When I took her breast in my palm and applied different amounts of pressure, squeezing, massaging, I felt Bella push down harder on my lap, grinding up against me.

I may have sucked a little too hard on her collarbone as I felt my cock being rubbed between her jeans and my khakis. Feeling her hands begin their descent down my body to the hem on my shirt, I leaned up a bit so she could pull it up my body. I clenched my muscles when I felt the tips of her fingernails scrapping up my stomach. Bella almost had my shirt up to my throat when the mother fucking doorbell rang. I obviouslytried to ignore it but clearly, Bella had her thoughts momentarily refocused on feeding herself and our baby.

Releasing Bella from my hold was harder than it needed to be. As soon as I was no longer touching her, I felt this overwhelming sense of loss. Hmm. I needed to touch her, kiss her, hold her close to me and never let go. How could this tiny teenager have this massive effect over me? I watched as she fetched the food, paid the delivery boy and took off for the kitchen table. That little fucker ogled my girlfriend a little too long for my liking. Thankfully, Bella paid no mind to him, kicking the door closed behind her.

When she had everything set as she wanted it, Bella called me back from my thoughts of her and I shuffled to the table to eat.

"So, are you always so forward with girls you get pregnant?" I almost choked on my rice.

"Huh?" Eloquent Cullen.

"Saying things like I turn you on then putting my hands on your...uh...body." I saw a light coloring on her cheeks. So naïve.

"Well, I mean, I figured you would want to know what you do to me. By all means, you told me first. As for the dick touching, sorry. I should have taken things slower. I apologize." She swallowed her mouth full of food before retorting.

"No, it's okay. Well, I mean. I guess it would be if I knew....if I knew what we were."

"What do you want us to be? You're already claiming a stake on me at school." I winked at her to let her know that I really didn't mind if she told that to everybody.

"It was just to get them to shut their mouths."

"So, I'm not your boyfriend? Not so much emphasis on the boy part." I chuckled at her and she dipped her head. "Do you want me to ask you out correctly, Bella?" I saw that bottom lip being caught between her teeth and she shrugged her right shoulder. I pushed my chair back the table, walked over to her, and got down on my knees.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend, Isabella?" I sound like a douche_._ Oh well, anything for her.

"I'd really like that." I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek before returning to my seat. We finished our meal in silence.

We sat on the couch, watching reruns of House, MD, when I realized it was getting rather late and my girlfriend had school the next morning. There is so much wrong--but yet so right--about thatstatement_._ Bella walked me to the door and was getting ready to tell me good night when I asked her out this weekend.

"Like, on a date?"

"Well, isn't that what we're supposed to do? Go out on dates to dinner and movies? And maybe more making out on your couch?" The blush is back.

"Yeah, I guess. At least you don't treat me like a baby mama." I rolled my eyes so hard they almost disappeared.

"You are most definitely not a lowly baby mama_._" I leaned in close to her ear, kissing her neck and blowing my breath across her skin. Goosebumps. "You are so much more than that to me. Trust me." I let her know that Alice would be by on Saturday to help her get ready for our date. We kissed good night and I drove in complete bliss to home. Perfect night_._

**BPOV**

_Oh. My. God._

I could have so killed the delivery guy for ruining my lovely time with Edward on the couch. I guess it was better that we not take that too much further. I mean, I am pregnant but I'm not ready to rush into having full-fledged sex with him yet. Other stuff, maybe, but not sex yet.

He had me looking forward to this weekend and it was only Monday. We're going out on a date! I can't help but act like an excited 17 year old right now. When I shut the door, I jumped up and down, squealing and shaking my hands. I got way too excited and wound up losing my dinner.

Waking up Tuesday morning, I was kinda bummed I wasn't gonna see Edward this morning. Although he did surprise me by being there when I got out of school. He kissed me for almost five minutes before I had to stop and breathe in some oxygen.

Wednesday, he had to be at work at like 3 in the morning, so he brought me lunch. Salad, but Edward called it lunch. He had to go back to work and he said he'd call me tonight when he got home.

Thursday I didn't get to see him at all. He had some massive interstate accident he had to cover so he was the hospital all day. He text me at almost midnight to tell me sweet dreams and he missed me. Swoon.

Friday. Gosh I hated Friday. I had a test in every one of my classes and I wasn't so sure I passed the calculus exam. I got more crap from the girls at school everyday when my man would stop by. Some saying that he wasn't really my boyfriend. Others saying I paid him to be. One girl even looked at me weird when he rubbed my stomach Wednesday as he was telling me bye. I hope she doesn't sayanything_._ When I got home, there were vases full of just about every kind of flower, covering Rose and Em's house. Each one had a note with it. 'Miss you'--'Can't wait to see you'--'Ready to hold you'--'Missyourlips on mine'_._ He had me falling so hard that I couldn't even see straight some times. I'm so in love with him but yet so scared to tell him.

Looking forward to our date on Saturday made me restless the night before. I tried to sleep as late as I could but I was woken up by a phone call from my one and only. He reminded me that Alice, his cousin-in-law, was coming by to bring me a dress.

At five, there was a rapid knocking on the door. _Must be Alice_. When I opened the door, there was the barely five foot woman, black hair sticking up everywhere, pixie/fairy features, thin and lean.

"Hi! I'm Alice Whitlock. Jasper's wife, You remember? Edward's cousin. I'm here to get you dressed and ready. Oh, you have such beautiful features. Your hair is so long and thick! Eww, you're sleeping in sweats? Jeez, no wonder he sent me. Okay, which way to the bathroom? You are in need of a shower and an Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock make over!"

After shoving me in the shower, telling me to wash and shave--wink--she had me wrap my towel around me and sit down in a kitchen chair so she could start on my hair. She pulled, separated, blow dried, straightened, and curled every hair on my head. She left it down, some parts curled, the other straight. She pulled out the garment bag and unveiled a simple black dress. Two inch wide straps, body fitting LBD, she called it. Whatever. She helped me get into the dress so I didn't mess up my hair. Alice sat me back down and did minimal make up. Some eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. I looked at the clock and we still had about an hour until Edward got here.

"So, you were scared to come back over after the dinner thing a couple weeks ago?" She laughed this tinkling little sound.

"No. Although, I can't believed that happened. Edward is just so crazy about you. I could understand why he did what he did." I just nodded my head in agreement. "You're worried he doesn't feel the same, aren't you?" I looked over at her, sitting on the chair while I was on my bed. My eyes almost jumped out of my head.

"Uh, well...sorta...Yeah, I am. I mean, just look at him. He's like...a god and I'm so not. He has his life in order and I'm still in high school. If it wasn't for what happened to get us pregnant, we probably would have never crossed paths." Alice just shook her head.

"No. I see the same look in each of your faces. That day we were here, I saw the same look of devotion and love in bothof your eyes. Trust me. Hang around me long enough and you'll know to not bet against me. So, just trust me. Okay, Bella?"

We chatted about Jasper, how they met--college friends introduced them_--_her clothing line, ABW, and Jasper's teaching position--high school history teacher. She asked about school and how things were going with the baby. Before we knew it, it was seven and Edward was here to pick me up. Alice tossed me the stilettos, black strappy ones, at me and told me to be careful.

Alice opened the door for him and excused herself to leave. We made plans for tomorrow to eat lunch with Rosalie.

Holy god_._

I started at the floor and worked my way up. Black shoes, black dress pants, white shirt, black tie. Walking orgasm_._ He had one hand in his pocket and the other was running through his hair. Let me dothat, I though to myself_._ He had that knowing smirk on his face. Grabbing my bag and locking up the house, Edward grabbed my hand in his and led me over to his car. Being such a gentleman, he opened my door and closed it when he made sure I was in and buckled up.

Once in himself, he leaned over and kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"You look....good enough to eat." He talked about his work week and apologized that he wasn't able to spend more time with me. I told him he was being ridiculous. We both flipped through radio stations before we just decided on classical. When we arrived at the restaurant--something about a colored door or window—I was shocked. It looked expensive but it wasn't too upscale, we were dressed accordingly I guess.

I ordered a chicken pasta plate while Edward ordered something that I couldn't pronounce. He offered to get me a glass of wine and I thought he had lost his mind.

"I can't drink alcohol. One – I'm pregnant; and two – I'm not 21 yet."

"Bella, I'm a doctor. One glass won't do any harm to the baby. Who cares if you're not 21? I come here all the time. They're not gonna card me for wine. But it's fine if you don't want one."

He asked how school was going. I explained to him that he needed to stop coming by.

"Why? Do you not want me to come see you?" I shook my head 'no'.

"It's not that. Everyone is fawning over you. You're like the highlight of everyone's week."

"Well, I'm only there to see one person. Well, two people." He reached over the table and ran his thumb over my knuckles.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. He asked if I wanted dessert but I couldn't stomach any sweets right now. He paid for the bill and I thought we were headed home but he went in the opposite direction.

"We're going dancing. You mind?"

"No, but I can't dance. I was born with two left feet." He pulled my hand over the console to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He glanced over in my direction.

"It's all in the leading, love." We pulled up some hole in the wall 'club'. A jazz club. We made our way up to the bar and Edward got him something to drink and I asked for water. What? I was getting aheadache_._ Edward gave me a few minutes to look around at everything before dragging me to the dance floor and not giving me a break all night. At close to midnight, they announced the last song. Edward pulled me extra close to his body and rested our foreheads together. He kissed my cheeks, lips, chin, nose over and over. When he leaned up to kiss my forehead, I exhaled. It couldn't get any better than this. _I love you_.

I felt Edward stiffen before pulling back and looking at me, wide eyed. Shit, did I just say that out loud?

**Love confession time! **

**-Whitney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and Midnight Sun. Jealous.**

**Edited Chapter**

**EPOV**

Did she just....? '_I love you_'. Did she really just tell me she loves me? Am I hearing things? Should I ask her if that's what she said? Should I say something back? What should I say back? What do I do? How do I feel?

Am I excited to see her every chance I get? You bet. Do I crave her touch all day? Hell yeah. Do I miss her like crazy when I'm not with her? Obviously. Do I want her with somebody else? Fuck that. Am I in love with her? I think so. Is it too soon for that L-word? Possibly. Do I care? Shit no. Should I tell her how I feel? Absolutely.

I felt Bella try to pull away from me. She'd been stiff while I had been trying to get my thoughts together. However, before I tell her how I feel, maybe I should make sure she meant what she said. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Edward...I'm sorry. I uh, I mean. Uh." She blinked back tears and gazed at the floor. "What I said, I...." I pushed my lips against hers for several reasons. One – she wasn't making any damn sense, just random mumblings; two – I wanted to kiss her; three – to keep her from embarrassing herself. I pulled back after a few seconds and stared down at her face.

"Did you mean what you said?" She contemplated for about a minute before slowly nodding her head. "Aren't you a little young to know what that word really entails?" A lone tear fell from her eye, down her cheek, and off her jaw. Her face became very pale and void of any emotion. "Bella, I...I didn't mean it like that. Some people throw that word around and not mean it. I've had it said to me before and I don't want my heart broken again. Trust me. It fucking sucks. So, do you really mean it?" She barely made out the word 'yes'. I gauged her face for a moment before making my reply.

"Good." She huffed out the breath she was holding and her head popped forward a bit and dipped low, in a motion of disbelief.

"Go—good?" I chuckled at her response.

"Yeah, good. I'm glad you love me." She disentangled herself from me and started running for the door. She was gonna fall in those heels so I chased after her and caught her arm as she almost tumbled to the floor.

"Where the hell are you running away to now?" She snatched her arm out of my grasp and screamed at me.

"Away from you. Now leave me alone." I grabbed her again and spun her to me.

"Don't. You. Dare. Explain to me why you're running." She looked at the exit and then back to me several times. 

"I just spilled my guts to you, on accident, and all you can say is good. I'm humiliated."

"Why? Because you think I don't return those feelings?" Another tear fell and she answered me with a yes.

"You don't know anything, Bella."

"Explain it to me." I pulled her through the door and to the car.

We made it back to my apartment and I sat us down on the couch. I tried to get my thoughts in line before I opened my mouth and made a fool of myself.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. What am I gonna do with you?" I reached over and pulled her closer to my body. I ran my hand up and down her arm, trying to calm her down. She was visibly shaking. "I don't want you with anybody but me. Ever. I want to be near you when I'm away from you. I go crazy when I can't touch, kiss, hug you. Anything. I look forward to your calls, your text and seeing you every chance I can. You and this baby are the best thing that ever happened to me. But, if I give my heart to you, it's yours forever. Don't give it back and don't hurt it. Promise?"

"I promise." I placed my hand on her cheek, rubbing it with my thumb, bringing our faces closer together. As our lips were barely touching, I let those 3 certain words slip from my mouth.

"I love you." Bella jumped in my lap and attacked me with kisses. She covered every inch of my face with her lips. Hands were everywhere. I was lost in a Bella induced haze of lust. I was trying to maintain a grasp on my self control but it was slowly slipping away. Before we got too carried away on the couch, I wrapped Bella's legs around my waist and headed towards the bedroom. I'm glad it was a clear path because Bella wasn't letting me go so I could see where the hell I was walking. I crashed us down on the bed, bouncing several times and my girl laughing at me. I leaned back and snatched my tie and shirt off. As I peered down at this angel in front of me, I noticed her dress had rode up her thighs some, revealing those soft milky limbs that I desperately wanted wrapped around me some time soon. I was almost completely laying on top of her, as best I could without crushing our bundle joy, when Bella placed her hands on my chest and stopped me.

"We can't have sex." My mouth wouldn't work. I'm sure I looked like a gaping fish while I tried to figure out what to say to her.

"Okay. I just uh...wanna play around. We don't have to if you don't want to." I rolled over on my back, laying beside her on the bed. Fuck, I gotta get rid of this boner.

"No, I meant. Ha. I'm okay with other stuff. Let's just build up to having sex. Okay?" She didn't have to wait for an answer because I was pushing that dress off her body as fast I fucking could. God, she hadon matching black lace bra and panties_._ I left the heels on as I stared down at her, clad in underwear alone, on my bed_._ So fucking sexy. I slid both of my hands up her legs, slowly rubbing and massaging, up from her feet, her calves, knees, thighs, sides of her body, edges of her breast, up the under sides of her arms. My body followed my hands until I was flush against her, still fully clothed. I could feel each and every curve of her body. I needed skin on skin_._

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." I leaned back off the bed and stripped out of my clothes, ripping buttons and snatching my zipper down until I was in just my boxer briefs. I crawled back up the bed, touching, licking, nibbling, sucking, any and everywhere. Bella's moans and whimpers were only encouragement in my exploration of her body.

When I brought my lips to her bra, I used my nose to edge down the cup and expose her breast to me. I blew my breath across her tit, watching in fascination as the goosebumps appeared, causing her nipple to harden. Among other things. I slid my tongue out of my mouth and licked a circle around the tight nub before sucking it in my mouth. While I flicked the slick pebble, I snaked my other hand under her bra and palmed her other breast. They fit perfectly in my hands_. _I switched places with my hand and mouth so both boobs got the same affection from me.

Bella kept whispering 'lower' over and over. "In a minute, love. Patience." I trailed my tongue down her abdomen and pulled her panties down with my teeth. Once I had them down around her calves, I pulled her right leg free and pushed it to the side so she would be spread eagle for me. I wasted no time in going for what I wanted at this moment.

I flattened out my tongue so I could take a wide swipe up her womanhood. I circled my tongue around her clit and slid two fingers inside her. She tastes like strawberries every damn where. I showered her clit with attention from my tongue while I plunged my fingers in and out, repeatedly. I could do this forever. What felt like minutes could have been hours, when I felt Bella starting to lose control. She was panting, whimpering, begging me. I felt her start to tighten around my fingers so I sped up my ministrations. Within another sixty seconds, I was rewarded with more of that sweet nectar. She was so sweet and wet. I lapped every last drop before kissing my way back up her body.

"Hmm. I love you. Every part of you, Bella." She hummed back at me and attached her lips to mine. She pried my lips open and pushed her tongue in my mouth, tangling with my own. It's such a fuckingturn on, having her taste herself on my tongue. She pulled back abruptly, smiling lazily at me.

"I love you too. A lot." She let out this cute little giggle. She kissed me chastely again and started to slide down the bed, still underneath me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She giggled again before kissing my cock through my boxers.Holy shit. I flipped over on my back and shimmied off my underwear. I would proudly show the very painful state of my erection. Bella wasted absolutely no time putting me in her mouth. So hot, wet, andtight, like her pussy_._ She licked up my shaft, back down, each my balls and then kissed the head. _S_weet fucking torture.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes. "I've only done this a couple times. So I might suck." I let out a tight laugh.

"Very funny Bella. Just....do whatever feels right, but please get back to it." She blurted out an apology before deep throating me. Mother fucker. She pulled back, licking around the head, and pumping with one of her hands. When did she put me in her hand?

I couldn't tell you how long she had me in her mouth. I didn't think time even existed like this. Licking, sucking, stroking, flicking, massaging, tongue, teeth, hands. I mumbled, cursed, yelled, panted. I felt my balls tightening, stomach clenching.

"Bella, baby...I'm....ab..out...to cum..." I barely got my warning out before she pushed me down her throat, then _swallowed my cock._ I gripped the sheets as I shot my hot seed down her throat. My girl wasn't finished. She licked all around my balls, shaft and head before kissing up my happy trail. I pulled her to me and kissed her lightly. No way was I tasting my own cum_._ We laid in my bed, completely silent until her phone started to ring from the living room. Bella jumped up, put on my white button up and trekked out for the offensive object.

She came back a couple minutes later with a pissed off look on her face. "That was my fabulous cousin. He told me that I had to be home in half an hour." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It is almost 2 in the morning Edward." I conceded and got up to get dressed. Bella started to put her dress on but I had to put a stop to that.

"Keep the shirt on." We took our time getting in the car and driving over to my sister's house. I pulled up the door with about 8 minutes to spare. All the lights were off so I assumed they were in bed. I led Bella up to the door and kissed her good night. I whispered '_I love you'_ against her lips. For 8 minutes, we kissed, caressed, and expressed our love for one another. At exactly 2:00 am, she opened the door and told me good night. I got back in my car, texting her phone.

**You in bed yet?**

I got a reply within seconds.

**Yeah, naked. ;) **

That girl is going to be the death of me_. _I bid her good night and headed home. I locked my door and took off in a sprint for my bed. I jumped and landed slap in the middle. It smelled like strawberries, sweat, and sex. Perfect_._ I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**BPOV**

Please shut up. Go back to bed_. _I was having the best dream ever. I was getting married, to Edward. Instead of hearing him say, 'I do', I hear Emmett's voice screaming Bellyboo!!! Dang, I forgot us girls had plans for lunch today. Joy.

I jumped up, threw on some loose jeans, a purple maternity tops and my sneakers. As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed my hair. Jesus. It looks like I had too much fun last night.

Rose rushed me out of the house and into her Mercedes. She had on a white strapless spandex-y dress that left nothing to imagination. We drove several blocks away to this little deli place we all love. Alice was already seated, waiting on us. She had on a bright pink top and black yoga pants.

"Alice? You're not wearing a dress? Are you sick?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"No. I'm on my period so I'm bloated." That was way more than I wanted to know. Our waiter came by and the girls ordered Bloody Mary's and I ordered OJ and water. When he brought our drinks, we ordered sandwiches.

"So, how's work, Rose?" She delved into some crap about an old ass truck that wasn't worth saving that some millionaire swore could be restored. She used words I had never heard about parts a car that I never knew existed. Alice just nodded along, pretending to give a shit as well. Rose returned the question to her. Alice got all hyper, going on about this reveal in New York with some guy named Barney. Isn't he a dinosaur_?_ Weird. I paid them no attention until my food arrived. I got a sub with ham, bacon, pepperoni, lettuce, tomato, salt and pepper and lots and lots of mayonnaise. When I took the first big bite, both Alice and Rosalie's mouth were wide open.

"What? I'm pregnant. Shut up." I ignored them and devoured my sandwich within minutes. Speaking ofdevouring...I wonder what Edward's doing? I was brought of my thoughts when I heard the word 'sex' from Alice's mouth.

"How's sex with Em now that you're trying to get pregnant?" Rose had a gleam in her eye. _Eww, details. _

"Not too much detail. That's my cousin." She rolled her eyes and went into some kind of discussion of positions best for conception. Alice chimed with some crazy ass positions about being upside down on your head when he comes...I had to tune them out. _I'm gonna throw up._

Rose nudged me and pointed her head at Alice.

"I'm sorry what, Alice?"

"I said, how was sex with Edward last night?" My mouth almost hit the dang floor.

"What? I didn't have sex with him last night!" Alice looked at me wide eyed while Rose picked at her nails.

"And why the hell not? Did the dress and lingerie not work? What about the heels?" I choked, on nothing.

"Alice, that is so not an appropriate topic. I mean, its wrong on at least 2 levels."

"What levels would those be, Bella?" Rose cocked her head to the side, blind siding me with her question.

"Well, I mean, that's your brother, for one. And for another, I'm not 18, it's not right for us to have sex." Both rolled their eyes at me.

"Bella, it's fine if you have sex with Edward. It's nobody's business but your own. Besides, he already planted his demon spawn in your belly. What's the worse that could happen now?" I can't believe Rose.

"I'm just slightly embarrassed talking about it."

Alice laughed so loud the entire restaurant turned in our direction. "Honey, if you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it."

I told them about making out on the couch and then making out on the bed. They both scooted closer when I said bed.

"So did he go down on you?" I hung my head and blushed furiously. Alice has no couth.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' he did Alice. Bella here blushed." I just let them think what they wanted. I couldn't tell them the private things that happened between Edward and I.

When I kept ignoring their questions about sex and Edward, they started on the topic of Rose's wedding. Who gets married on New Year's Eve? My cousin, that's who. I was gonna be huge by then. They picked a date like 5 weeks from my due date. I shouldn't even be at weddings being that big. I had 4 months to blow up like a house. Not fair. I'm gonna get fat.

Rose decided on champagne as her color. Everything is going to be covered in this....shade of gold. Of course, I had to be a bride's maid. She's gonna regret this. Whatever. Alice gave her opinions on flowers, seating arrangements, napkins, songs, …...blah. When they asked me, I always gave the same answer. 'It's your wedding Rosalie. Not mine.' They gave up on me after about the fifty time they asked me something. I was just looking forward to two weeks from now. I had my next doctor's appointment. I love being able to see my baby. However, we've got about a month before we can find out the sex. I can't wait. I wonder if Edward is still sticking to his 'I want a daughter' spiel_._ Iwas knocked back into reality by Alice pinching me so we could get up and go home. I was just ready to get back in bed and call my knight in a shiny Volvo. I'm so immature some times_. _

**A/N: So the next chapter is gonna skip ahead a little bit so get the time line moving....the end of this chapter kinda sucked. Forgive me. **

**-Bug's Mama**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight. :(**

**Thanks to everyone who left little comments...love them. They make my day! **

**This chapter jumps about 3 – 4 weeks after the last chapter. Bella is 18 weeks pregnant now.**

**Edited Chapter**

* * *

**BPOV**

You know how they say things can only get so good before something shitty happens? Well, that's my life right now.

Everything was going great. We had my check up last week. Baby is doing so good. I haven't gained too much weight, just looked slightly fat. I've had to go shopping for some bigger pants. I had to buy bigger shirts for school; however, that won't happen now. But, first, something great happened last week. Like, super fucking great. Well, two things actually. First the shitty stuff then I'll relive those two fantastic moments in my life.

Now, on to the school dilemma. So, the other day I was putting my things in my locker and somehow an ultrasound picture fell out of my backpack. I tried to scoop it up before someone saw it. But as I was only millimeters from the picture, a hand snatched it up. Jessica Stanley_._ Biggest gossip whore of our school. Of course, she starts pestering me with questions. I tried to play it off as it was my cousin's baby. She almost believed until I leaned up to the top shelf in my locker and my shirt pulled tight against my stomach, revealing my baby bump. She opened her big fucking mouth at the _exact_ same time an administrator walks by. She literally screeched, at the top of her lungs--I might add--"You're pregnant?!" There was nothing I could do after that. I was called into the damn principal's office. They even made me call Rose and Em. I suggested that, while we're at it, might as well call the baby's daddy in too and the principal reached for the phone to call Edward! I just knew I would be mortified when Itold him, let alone let the head of my school call him.

We sat in that office for over two hours while that guy called me everything but a whore to my face. He told me that I could stay in school until the end of the semester. After that, I had complete high school online. He said that our school was teaching abstinence as their form of sex ed and a pregnant senior was not helping their situation any. Fuck them. Rose pleaded and tried her best to get me to finish school in the school with my class. Emmett even tried to threaten him by saying he would go to the Board of Education. Mr. Williams told Em that this was the board's decision. He couldn't kick me out but he had to present me an alternative to attending class inside school. Asshole.

Like I mentioned earlier, we had my check up last week. It was scheduled for 9 in the morning. StupidEdward. I was sitting in the waiting room at 8:45 when I got a text from Edward saying that he was gonna be late because he had an emergency something or other to attend to really quick. I replied to him, telling it was okay, just to get here as soon as he could. My name was called and I was weighed, vitals were taken and I was put in my exam room. Still no Edward.

Dr. Blevins came in and started with the questions then went on to the ultrasound. I had finally moved up to the transducer that went _on _the stomach instead of in it. He was taking all kinds of pictures for my file and for me. Our baby's face, hands, feet, butt. When he was about to check to see if he could determine the sex yet, the door to my room flew open and there stood a surgery scrub-clad Edward with his mask and head cover still on--it was blue with animals on it. He was breathing hard as he rushed over my side.

"Sorry I'm late love. What did I miss?" He kissed my temple and held on to one of my hands while Dr. Blevins continued his exam.

"Nothing. We were just getting to the good par----Ow. What the heck was that?" Edward looked alarmed while my doctor just laughed.

"That was the baby. I take it that the baby hasn't been kicking very hard, yet?" I shook my head.

"No. I mean, I've been feeling these little flutter like feelings in my belly but nothing like that." When the doctor rubbed the transducer over my stomach again, the baby kicked at it. I was almost in tears. It was the coolest feeling I've _ever_ felt in my life. I looked over at Edward and he was actually crying. He was rubbing my hand and kissing the side of my head, repeating how much he loved me.

"Well, your baby is either very stubborn or shy." Edward laughed and mumbled 'stubborn like its mom'. I shot him a death glare and asked the doctor why. "Well, I can't get him or her to move so we can see the genitalia. Although, it might not be developed enough to see. We'll just have to wait until next time. Sorry." I got the 'you're good to go' speech again and we headed home. Well, to Edward's home.

He cooked me some 'pregnancy healthy' lunch crap. It smelled and looked like some chicken sandwich but it sure didn't taste like it.

"Edward. I want a cheeseburger and fries." He hated when I whined. 'It shows your true age instead ofhow old you act'_. _Whatever_._

"Bella, that crap is not good for you. It's greasy and not even real beef." I picked around my plate with my fork.

"Please Edward. Pretty please." He shook his head no. Hell, he was eating some microwave pasta stuff. "You mean to tell me that you would deny me, the girl carrying your child, the craving that I want so I can feed myself and your baby?" I had to play the guilty card and I hated to do it. I even tried to poke my lip out like a pout. "Pleeeease?" I am not above begging_._

"You are so manipulative. Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll go get you what you want." He finished his meal, kissed me good bye, and took off in search of my burger and fries. Yummy. While he was gone, I wanted to change into something more comfortable. I raided his closet until I found a green button up dress shirt. Pulling off my jeans, t-shirt and bra, I was wearing nothing but his shirt, my panties, and my socks. I retrieved the newest ultrasound pictures from my purse and put the one up of its face on the fridge. I went back into Edward's room and laid on the bed. Daydreaming about my in my own world, Edward surprised me when called my name from the living room.

"I'm in your room." I looked at the picture of my baby's butt as Edward walked in, food in hand. "Oh, gimme gimme. I'm starving." He pulled the bag above his head.

"No eating in my bed and why are you half naked?" I smirked at him.

"I wasn't comfortable in my clothes so I wanted to change. Do you mind?" He came over and gave me the food, kissing me as he climbed over to his side.

"No, I guess not when its my clothes that you're half naked in. I guess you can eat in here. Just no crumbs on the covers." I dived into the best burger ever. I ate it and the fries in about 4 minutes. We laid in bed, Edward rubbing my stomach, me rambling on about the stupid school situation. He told me that it would just give us more time together and to get things done before the baby comes.

"Like what?" I felt stupid for asking but he was being supportive of me and our situation.

"Well, you need things for yourself and the baby. My mom can throw your baby shower. We get to pick out cribs and stuff. Plus, we gotta set up some nurseries."

"Where the heck are we gonna set up 'some nurseries'? You have a one bedroom apartment and I can't live with Em and Rose too much longer." He pursed him lips for a minute then his eyes lit up.

"We could just get a bigger place. You know, like buy a house and move in." My eyes bugged out and my mouth fell open.

"Are you saying that we should like, move in together?Like, me, the baby, and my baby daddy?" Edward gave me his disapproval look. He hated it when I called him that.

"Well, maybe I am saying we could move in together. But, I'm not your baby daddy. I mean, we could just get married." He mentioned it so nonchalantly and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"_Married_? I'm a little young for marriage don't you think?" He shook his head so fast I thought it might fly off his shoulders.

"No. If you love somebody and wanna spend the rest of your life with them, why not get married?" Spend the rest of your life with them?

"You're crazy, you know that?" He leaned over closer to me, whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm crazy. About you." He licked down the side of my neck, across the front of my throat, up my chin to my lips. He kissed my lips quickly before he laid back on his side and pulled my back flush to his chest. His hands were roaming over the shirt, rubbing my belly and caressing my breasts. His left arm was under me, rubbing circles around my right nipple, while his right arm reached under the shirt and slid my panties down.

I was so lost in the pleasure he was bringing me that I growled when he pulled his hand back away from my swollen sex. I heard him fumbling with his pants and was slightly shocked when I felt his hardness sliding between my slick lips. I reached my hands back, one on his neck – massaging, the other pulling his hair, spurring him on. One hand was back on my boob and the other was pushing down on my clit in slow circular motions.

He pulled his dick back from me and I angled back to find the friction I wanted. As I arched backwards, Edward pushed his hips forward and his cock slid inside my body. Both of us stilled, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry Bella. It was an accident." I felt him try to pull out, but I clamped my muscles down onto him, effectively trapping his member.

"I'm so close as it is. If you stop now, I will be so pissed at you." He chuckled lightly under his breath but pushed forward, hitting my g-spot roughly. "Oh, holy geez." His movements were slow and steady, building up a rhythm between our bodies before our instincts took over. He pulled my right leg over his, pulling back to give him a deeper angle.

"So..deep...shit." All that could be heard was our heavy breathing, skin slapping, and the ever present moans escaping from my mouth. The circular pressure was back on my bundle of nerves, bringing me closer to my release. What felt like only minutes, I felt that familiar sensation. I clenched my eyes shut, my mouth fell open, yet no sound escaped. I felt my whole body shudder as I experienced euphoria.

"Ed---war---d!!" He stopped his ministrations on my nub of overexcited nerves and wrapped his hand around my leg, keeping me still while he pounded into me from behind. As I felt his member swell with his impending orgasm, my body was ripped with my second. As soon as my pussy tightened around his already large manhood, I felt the warmness of his seed spill into me. He slowed down and finally laid still, our bodies still connected. Edward's forehead was pressed up against my back, his warm breath tickling my shoulder blades.

"Holy....there....are no...words..." He laughed at himself before sliding himself out of my warm cavern and tangling our legs together. We finally regained our composure and I turned over to face him.

"That was the best accident. Ever." We kissed for a few moments before I had to ruin the moment by having to pee. I came back from the bathroom and laid down beside Edward, curling into his body and falling asleep almost immediately. Blissful.

**EPOV**

"_Hi honey. Did you have a good day at work?" I laid my white coat and stethoscope on the kitchen table, kissing Bella as I passed by her. _

"_Yeah, it was okay. Not too bad. Did you have a good day?" She stood up from the table, stomach round with my child, wobbling over to the oven to pull out dinner._

"_It was exciting. I thought I was going into labor when I was trying to bathe your daughter." She plated some food for me and I sat down to dig in. _

"_Do you feel okay now?" She walked up behind me, rubbing my shoulders. _

"_I'm fine Dr. Cullen_._" She giggled, kissed my cheek and walked down the hallway. After a few moments, she returned with a brown hair, green eyed tiny toddler. I pushed my plate away from and reached for my daughter._

"_Hi honey. Were you good for mommy today? Daddy missed you." I kissed her head several times then put her in the high chair so she could eat her supper. _

"_Did you miss me too, Daddy?" Bella purred at me._

"_I always miss you, Mrs. Cullen. Always, love." _

I shot straight up in bed. What the hell was that? I shook my head, laying back down, checking to make sure that I hadn't disturbed Bella. She was still wearing my shirt, naked underneath, tangled up in my sheets.

I think I may have scared her earlier when I mentioned buying a house together and getting married. I was serious about the house. I just threw the marrying idea out there to see how she would respond. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her thought it seems too soon to think about things like that. She really upsets me when she calls that dreaded 'baby daddy' crap. I love her. I want to do everything in my power to make her happy. I wanna go to bed every night with her and wake up next to her every morning. I want to marry her, one day at least. She has a point – she is young, but what does that matter? It doesn't. Maybe I should just not bring that topic back up for a couple more weeks.

I turned over on my side, pulled Bella up to me, buried my face in her tangled mess of hair, and dozed back asleep.

**Is Edward dreaming about the future?**

**-Whitney**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns. I'm just playing with Edward. ;)**

**This chapter jumps ahead in time til Bella is 21 weeks pregnant. It's ultrasound time again!**

**Edited Chapter**

* * *

**BPOV**

One thing I hate worse than school right now, is shopping with Alice. What makes the worse shopping trip of all? When my cousin decides that he wants to tag along with us. Rose had to work and he nominated himself to drive us.

Edward gave me his credit card last night so that I could pick up some new clothes. I was getting too fat for everything that I owned. Alice made it her personal mission to restock my entire wardrobe so she drug Emmett and I all over the mall in search of the 'perfect maternity' clothes. She said she could make me look 'fabulous' without looking frumpy. Whatever. I think we stopped and bought something from every dang store in the mall. We had bags and bags full of shirts, sweaters, pants, skirts, coats, blue jeans, dresses, boots, heels, tennis shoes. She bought lots of the same article of clothing but in every color they offered. Edward is going to kill me spending so much money.

Just when I thought we were almost done and I could go eat, we had to go by a dang lingerie store.

"Oh! You're gonna need some sexy maternity night clothes. And new bras. Of course you need matching panties too. Hm.." She went on and on as we walked around the store. When Alice started picking up nighties, Emmett put his foot down.

"Okay. Fuck this. I'm leaving. I don't need to see what she's gonna wear. I already don't like the fact that my future brother in law is doing the nasty with my baby cousin. I'm going to buy something manly. Meet you in the food court." He literally ran away from the store.

Alice picked out so much crap. Bras with matching underwear, thongs, 'sexy' teddies, garter belts, thigh highs, stockings, lotions, body spray. When she mentioned, flavored body oil, I screamed. Really loudly. So loud I think I scared some of the customers in the store. I pushed Alice to the register so we could leave before she picked out some crotch less panties. She just said the same thing over and over when I said that this was more than enough clothes for me.

"Bella, you can never have enough sexy lingerie. Besides, its mostly for Edward anyway. Its not like you'll be wearing them for long." She winked at me as I handed the cashier Edward's credit card. We've spent over two thousand dollars today. He's going to shit a brick when I tell him. I'll just blame it on Alice.

We finally made it back to the food court after I fussed to Alice the entire walk that I was starving. Emmett had me some sweet and sour chicken waiting on me. Bless my cousin. When I sat down, I kicked one of many bags. They were all from the sports stores here.

"Geez Em. Did you clean out all the sports stuff?" I questioned as I stuffed my face with rice.

"No. I bought the baby something too." He fumbled through the bags until he came across a tiny bag. He pulled out the cutest thing--a newborn yellow onesie. On the front, Em had it personalized. It read: _I (red heart) my Uncle Emmy_. I started to tear up at the shirt. I reached over for it and hugged it to me.

"Oh, Emmett McCarty. You are such a softie sometimes!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Stupid hormones.

"You better take that back before I reveal your secret from last week." He gave me a stern look and I quickly apologized. Alice looked between us before questioning me.

"What's he talking about, Bella? What secret? Oh, you didn't find out the baby's sex and not tell me did you? Did you and Edward elope? What's he talking about?" I shook her off and told her it was no big deal. Em was just making a joke. My birthday is not something I wanna celebrate_. _I hate attention_. _After lugging all those damn bags to the Jeep, we dropped Alice off first and then Em took me to the hospital for my check up. I had to wait on Edward to finish his shift so we could go together. I can't wait. Since I'm far enough along in my pregnancy, hopefully we should be able to determine the sex today.

**EPOV**

I had about ten more minutes before I finished my shift for the day. I had to make some post-operative rounds. Bella was meeting me up here so we could go and finally figure out if we're buying a shit load of blue or pink.

My last patient of the day was a lady that just had a C-Section with twins. I'm glad Bella's only havingone--this time. When I went into her room, the babies were lying in their plastic bassinets and the mom was almost asleep.

"Hey Mrs. Young. I'm Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling today?" I went around the bed and checked her vitals and then her incision. Everything looked good. We talked for a few moments about what she could and couldn't do when I heard one of the babies start to fuss. "May I?" She nodded and I picked up the little boy. He was so cute. I handed him over to his mom. I can't wait til ours gets here_._ I mentioned to her that I had one on the way and she told me that I was lucky to only be having one. I checked the time and told Mrs. Young I'd discharge her within the next couple of days.

I initialed some stuff on the paperwork and walked down the hallway to the nurse's desk. I heard the nurses before I saw them.

"You know what I heard? She's nothing but a gold digger. Some random teenager figured out how to trap a successful doctor."

"I heard that too. I also heard she got pregnant on purpose. Who does that? I mean, poor Dr. Cullen. It's just so obvious that he's just being nice to her."

"Yeah, the girl is only 17. I mean, she's not even that pretty. Just, sort of plain looking. I saw her the other day and just ugh. I don't know what he sees in her."

"Yeah. I've been barking up that sexy tree for almost a year now and he's still not noticing." I made my presence known when I threw down the folders in my arms onto their station.

"Hi Doctor Cullen. How are you doing today?" Jane was such a bitch, calling my girlfriend a gold digger.

"Can Ihelp you with anything_, _Doctor Cullen?" Chelsea was just as bad, trying to flirt with me. Unbeknownst to them, I heard every word they said. As I was contemplating my retort to the obvious sexual innuendo, I heard a sniffle coming from the plastic chairs lining the hallway. About twenty feet down, was a head of brown hair, crying. I sneered at the Jane and Chelsea before jogging down to Bella.

She had her hands in her lap, wringing around one another, head down and her hair creating a curtain between her and the rest of the world. I sat down beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear. I asked what was bothering her, knowing I already have a very good fucking idea what that would be. When she looked up at me, she had tear tracks on her face. She mumbles out 'nothing'. I asked her about three more times to get her to answer me when she finally snapped at me.

"You don't have to keep being nice to me."

"I can assure you that I'm not just being nice to you." She looked back down and sniffled again. I lifted her eyes back to mine.

"I knew it never made sense. For someone like you to love someone like me." She tried to move her head but I held on to her chin.

"Bella, you have to ignore what those two said. I'm in love with you." She scoffed at me and jumped up quickly, walking down the hallway. I followed closely behind her until we almost reached Dr. Blevins' office.

"Why are you following me? Can you leave me alone?"

"No. I'm gonna be here when we find out the big news about _our _baby." She tilted her head to the side, thinking about something.

"Why? It's not like you care anyway." I reached up with both of my hands and fisted my hair. I yanked so hard that I yelled out, my scream vibrating off the hospital walls.

"You are so damn stubborn! I want to be with _you_, Bella. Jesus. Don't you understand that? I want to get married to _you_. I _want _to have lots of children with _you_." She stared at me wide eyed.

"How can you say that? I'm only 18 and you're 28." She infuriates me sometimes_._

"Bella. I don't give a flying fuckabout your age. I just want to be with you." I took the last step that separated us and pulled her into a tight hug. I kissed the top of her head. I felt the little tear drops on my shirt. "Bella, baby calm down."

"Ed-edward. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to them. I'm sorry for doubting you." I placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"It's alright love. They're just jealous, but, I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Can we please go inside the office now? I really wanna know if we're having a daughter or a son." She laughed and turned to walk in the waiting room.

**BPOV**

After waiting thirty minutes in a chair and then ten more spent with the initial exam, Dr. Blevins got down to business. He put that cold ass gel on my stomach and started with the measurements. After about 1000 clicks of the machine, he finally asked the question we've been waiting to here.

"Do you wanna know the sex?" Edward and I both shouted out 'yes'. The doctor chuckled and pushed down on my stomach to get the baby to move. When he got the baby into position, he clicked the freeze button. "Do you see this? That is the genitalia. Can you figure out what it is?" Edward sucked in a quick breath. Apparently, he knew what it was. I just stared at the screen, cocking my head in different directions, trying to determine what the heck I was looking at. I finally had to give up cause I just couldn't figure it out. I turned my head towards Edward and he had a bright smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I whispered his name to get his attention. He leaned over, kissed me quickly and squeezed my hand, leaned down a little more and whispered in my ear.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Our baby was perfect. As soon as the doctor brought the focus on the baby's genitals, I knew right away. I couldn't be happier. I told Bella that I didn't really have a preference, but I kinda did. I was just so in awe that I barely registered Bella trying to get my attention. I just had to kiss her. I squeezed her hand to make sure this was all real. When I finally realized that she had no idea what the sex was, I leaned down and whispered it in her ear.

"A son."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just want to get to the point where we all knew what the baby was. I had to add in the nurses so we could have a little tift between the perfect couple. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight Saga. If I owned Edward, we'd be on Isle Esme right now! **

**Thanks for everyone who left comments and put me on alert/favorite! It makes my day! On with the story!**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

A son. I'm having a boy. Edward hasn't wiped that gigantic smile off his face yet. I think if I looked in the mirror, my face would probably match his. I'm just glad that everything is going fine. I just feel huge and I'm one week past half way. You can definitely tell I'm pregnant just by looking at me.

On our way to Rose and Em's house, Edward got a phone call from his mom. Apparently everyone is at the house, waiting on us. Edward seemed nervous about knowing everyone was there, and I noticed him touch his jacket over his heart several times. He's hiding something from me_._

**EPOV**

When my mom called me, my mood fell. Not because they were waiting on us to see if we would tell our newest secret, but I was upset as by who was there.

"Bella, my mom wants to know if we're going to tell them the sex or if we're going to keep it to ourselves." She thought about it for a few minutes before answering me.

"I guess we can tell them. I mean, you're mom is planning the shower and it would be easier to plan for a boy than to not know. You know?" I guess, I wanted to tell her but I bit the inside of my lip and nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, Bella rubbing circles over her belly and me, touching the inside breast pocket of my jacket, touching my gift to Bella. Although, I'm not sure when I'm gonna give it to her.

When we arrived at my sister's house, I helped Bella out of the car and led her inside to the living room. Everyone was waiting on us to start the 'celebration', as my mom put it. As soon as I made my appearance, Charliepulled me into Bella's bedroom, wanting a word with me.

He was pacing the room, making semi-circles around the bed, with his hands in his pockets. I was scared to say anything because he looked like he might take his gun out of his holster and shoot my ass.

"Let me just tell you something. I know that you're doing what you think you need to but,"--I knewthere was going to be a but--"you don't need to lead my daughter on. I've seen the way you act, telling her things and touching her. I don't want to see her get hurt because you're telling her these empty promises when you have no follow through." He turned his body to face me. Charlie cocked his eyebrow, silently asking for an answer. I ran my hands through my hair, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Chief Swan, I--"

"You can call me Charlie. We're both adults here." I nodded at him and continued.

"Charlie, I'm in no way leading Bella on. I think we've had this discussion in one form before but I gladly reiterate my intentions to you about your daughter." I reached in my pocket and tossed the box to him. "That's for Bella." I waited for him to open it and realize what kind of gift it was. A platinum band with a full carat solitaire diamond. An engagement ring. "The only place I plan on leading Bella to is an aisle so I can make her my wife. I plan on spending the rest of my life making sure she is being taken care of and loved. She will be my wife and the mother of our children. I will make sure she is always happy." I couldn't be positive, but I think I saw Charlie wipe his eyes. He closed the box and walked over to hand it back to me.

"You better uphold every promise you just made. She is my little girl." He clapped me on the back and walked out of the room. Holy fuck, did that just happen? I think Charlie and I just made....amends. Thank you God above_. _I walked back into the living room, completely stunned.

Rose placed the last of the food on the table and called everyone to eat. After everybody got settled and started to eat, Alice opened her mouth.

"So, am I going to have to beat the answer out of you two or are you going to give in to us willingly?"

"I'll tell you after lunch Alice. Calm down." Bella smiled brightly at Alice. Renee turned to me and asked how my work has been.

"It's been hectic lately. But that's the job." Hectic is an understatement_._

"How are you going to handle a job with random hours and a newborn baby?" Her husband is okaywith me and now she's giving me crap_._ I look over and Bella, kiss her cheek and turn back to her mother.

"We'll figure it out when that time comes." Renee huffed at my answer but didn't say anything else to me. After lunch, we all move into the living room so the guys can watch some football replay game. The girls start talking about Alice's newest line in her collection.

"Oh, my newest inspiration color is pink. All shades of pink for women and men."

"Blue." Bella's cheeks flamed with blush as she blurted out. Alice and Rose looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Um, no Bella. It's pink." Bella shook her head and winked at me.

"No, Alice. Blue." The women all looked at us for a moment before they erupted with screams.

"Bells, you're giving me a grandson?" Bella looked over to her father and nodded yes. The women took Bella into the kitchen, making plans for a baby shower. The men came over and congratulated me. Em had to almost ruin the moment.

"Hell yeah man. Great job getting the right soldier to the egg!" He boomed. Rose stormed into the living room and slapped him on the back of the head, thenreturn to the kitchen. My good day was cut short when my pager went off with a '911'. Making my way into the kitchen, I hated that I had to tell Bella I had to leave. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hands over our son.

"Sorry honey. Duty calls which means my shift for the next 24 hours starts early. Um, you gonna be at the house tomorrow night when I come home?" She turned around and told me yes before planting her lips to mine. I tried to keep it sweet, considering her mom was right there next to us. I told her I loved her and left. Some times my job gets in the way_._

When I walked past the nurses station and realized that Jane and Chelsea were still at work, my bad mood got worse. I ignored them as I went into my office and got changed. Grabbing my stethoscope, I made my way down to the emergency room. A young female, 8 months pregnant, was in a terrible accident and was losing a lot of blood. After a couple hours in surgery, a beautiful baby girl was born but unfortunately, the mother didn't make it. I had to break the news to the father. After I consoled the widower, I went to my office and cried. I cried for the husband who lost his wife, for the baby that would never know her mother, for the wife who we couldn't save. But mostly, I cried for the fact that she reminded me of Bella.

This morning I wasn't sure when I was going to propose to Bella but after this tragedy I just witnessed, I know now that there is no time like the present. I don't want my life to go by and God forbid ifsomething happened, I don't want any regrets. I'll ask her when I get off work tomorrow night. Speaking of Bella, I've got two nurses to deal with.

I composed myself and walked out to the desk. Both of them were there, sitting around, filing their nails and gossiping about some new orderly on their floor.

"Ladies." I laid my hands on the top of the desk, fingers intertwined, and stared at both of them.

"Hello Doctor Cullen. How can we help you today?" Jane is always trying to pass off a common question with a double meaning.

"Can I ask a favor from both of you?" Jane leaned up closer to me, pushing her cleavage up and Chelsea's eyes brightened up with hope. More like hopeless. I pulled the box out of my pocket and sat it on the counter. I slowly opened it and let them get a good look.

"Do you know what this is?" Both of them bobbed their heads up and down.

"It's an engagement ring, right?"

"Right you are, Jane. It's for Bella." Their eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "Now, the favor. Keep you fucking mouths closed about my future wife. If I hear a fucking peep out of either of you about her, me, or our baby, you can kiss you jobs good bye." I snapped the box closed and sauntered back to my office and slammed the door. I needed Bella. Bad.

**BPOV**

I hated that Edward had to leave and wouldn't get to see him for over 24 hours, but I have learn to deal with it. He was the best surgeon they had on payroll and so he was always the first to get paged when something came up. Hopefully, he'll do something about the crazy hours when it gets time for the baby to be here.

"Do you mind, Bella?" I was brought back to reality by Esme.

"I'm sorry, what? I spaced out." She chuckled at me, patting me on the hand.

"It's alright honey. I asked if you would mind terribly if I put together a nursery at my house." I thought about it for a minute. It is her first grand child and she wants to throw my baby shower_._ Before I could answer that, 'No I didn't mind', my mother opened her big ass mouth.

"Speaking of nurseries, Bella, where are you going to live so you can actually decorate a nursery? Emmett and Rosalie, I'm sure, would love their spare room for a nursery for any child they have in the future." Rose came over to me and hugged me really tight and whispered in my ear.

"You can stay as long as you need to. Don't listen to her. We love having you here." I turned back to my mom, thinking how I should handle her statement.

"Um, well, Edward had made the comment that we could buy a bigger house. You know, since he only has a one bedroom apartment." Half way through my statement, my father spit his beer all over the floor in front of him, mumbling something about 'Edward' and 'serious'.

"Isabella, you are too young to be living with some boy."

"First off, he's not a _boy._ He's a man. And I'm 18, so you can't tell me what ---" I was cut short by a screaming Alice in my face.

"_That_ was your secret? You just turned 18. That's a major milestone and you didn't even tell us! We need to go out and celebrate!" I rolled my eyes. So dramatic.

"Alice, it's not a big deal. It's just another birthday." Emmett came in the kitchen at that moment, ganging up on me as well.

"Bellyboo, 18 is like, the biggest damn deal. You're legal to do stuff now. Like, sex with Edward." He always knows when to open his mouth and embarrass the crap out of me. My mom stood there in front of me, jaw slack and eyes wide. Everyone was making plans around me for my birthday this weekend. I'm so not looking forward to this crap.

***Saturday Night – Bella's birthday celebration***

It was 8:00 and the guys were fussing at us girls to 'hurry the hell up' so my dumb cousin could 'get his drink on'. I had to beg and beg Alice to not dress me up too much. I got away with a glittery white top, jeans that Alice called sexy pregnant jeans, and a pair of wedge heeled knee high boots. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be dancing tonight so Alice said I could wear the monstrosity I called boots. Alice was wearing a hot pink strapless dress that came down to her knees and a pair of silver pumps with her hair spiked up all over the place. Rose was wearing a deep red halter top dress that barely covered her butt with the same color open-toed heels.

We finally came downstairs and the guys jumped up and headed for the door. Em was wearing a button that matched Rose's dress with jeans, while Jasper was wearing a black button up with jeans. We piled into Jasper's giant four door truck and we headed out to this 'club'. _I_ wish Edward would hurry up and meet us there. I miss him.

After waiting in line for about twenty minutes, the guys made their way up to the bar and found a table while us girls took off for the dance floor. I tried my best to let my almost cousin let me sit down but they said I had to at least dance for ten minutes because we're celebrating my birthday. I relented and just did it anyway. As the current song was coming to an end, a woman walked up and hugged Rosalie. They talked for a few minutes when the friend asks where Edward was. Why is she asking about Edward?

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He's got a late shift." She pursed her lips then smiled at me. She leaned over and 'loudly' whispered she was going to get a drink. We danced one more song before looking for the boys. I told them I had to sit down because my back was hurting. Two glasses of water and one trip to the bathroom later, I felt that tingling in my heart again. Edward was here_. _He walked over, wearing that famous green button up and a pair of khaki's. He looked so yummy. He came over, kissed me quickly and said he was going to get a drink.

When Edward was out of eye sight, the female showed back up yet. I didn't even get her name and I hated the way she hung around and asked about my man. She sat across from me and eyed my pregnant belly.

"Do you mind? It's kind of rude to stare." She blink her eyes at me at like I bothering her.

"So, you're out a club and pregnant. Who would get you pregnant?" Before I could answer her, she squealed out 'EDDIE' and jumped up, sprinted off behind me. I whipped around in my seat to see Edward standing there, mouth wide opened trying to walk around the female. When he made it to the table, he leaned down and kissed me--passionately--for almost five whole minutes. I was so worked up when he pulled away that I couldn't catch my breath. When I opened my eyes, the female was fuming.

"YOU got her pregnant, Eddie?" Edward smiled widely and nodded, only looking at me.

"Yes, I did." He leaned in and kissed me again, without tongue this time. The female stood up and pointed her finger at Edward.

"You got some....some...tramp pregnant? We were together for _years_ and you told me that you weren't ready for that type of commitment. What the hell?" Edward's forehead wrinkled for a moment before he stood up, yanking me up with him. For the third time tonight, his lips took over mine, melting my insides and almost bringing me to my knees. Speaking of knees, what is Edward doing on his, right infront of me? He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen--in my life. Edward cleared his throat, leaned his head down for a minute, then looked up at me with the most loving eyes and look of complete devotion on his face.

"I'm ready now."

**EPOV**

Having to rush to work after the short lunch with the family, dealing with the hellacious nurses, and then losing the patient, my day couldn't get any worse. All I thought about for the last 24 hours was Bella. I want to ask her to be my wife. I don't care if people think that it's too soon or that we don't know each other well enough. I just want to be with her for the rest of my life.

I got a text from my sister earlier telling me to meet them out at our favorite spot later. We're celebrating my girl's birthday. I changed into the extra clothes that I try to keep around and headed off to celebrate with my beloved.

I spotted her quickly, shining brightly in her shirt and with her glow from being pregnant--so angelic. I kissed her hello and went in search of a stiff drink from the day I've had. As I was almost at the table with the gang, I spotted her. _Tanya._ Of course my day could get worse. She was questioning Bella about who got her pregnant, so I had to let her know it was me. I was proud to know that Bella was carrying my child. Then the bitch opened her mouth and went on about how I was a commitment phobe. I guess this was just my chance to do what I've had on my mind for a while now. I pulled Bella up, kissed her til she couldn't think, got down on one knee and started my speech.

"Bella, I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I think the faithful night that resulted in our son was what helped bring us together. And now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising children together, and maybe one day, spoiling our grand babies. So, Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I held up the ring and held my breath, waiting for the decision that would change my life.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Who thinks she's gonna say yes? What about Tanya making her appearance? I think she's a bitch, actually. Anyways, leave me your thoughts! I love to read them!**

**-Whitney**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I'm just manipulating them. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who left reviews and put me on alert. It just...warms my heart and makes my day. I'm sorry for cutting off the story before Bella gave her answer but most everybody knew what she was gonna say. Plus, we had to have another _lemon_ this chapter. Hope it's worth the wait. **

**So, on with the story!!**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

Did he really just propose in the middle of the club after hearing that hooker talk bad about him? Oh god, I hope he didn't do it in spite of her. Is he serious? Am I sure it's what I want? Of course it is. Am I ready to get married? I guess there's only one way to find out.

I yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him senseless. When he pulled back, he looked elated but nervous.

"Is that a yes?" I shook my head and jumped up in his arms.

"That's a hell yes!" He placed the ring on my finger, where it would stay for the rest of my life. Everyone yelled and applauded around us while we got lost in our own world. Somewhere in amongst all the commotion, the bitch stormed away, royally pissed off. Good. Once the girls got a good look at my ring and the guys were making jokes at Edward's expense, Edward decided that it was time for us to leave.

"But we just got here." I didn't even want to be here to begin with but now I was having a good time. His eyes darkened slightly and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"There are things that I want to do to my fiancee' 's body that I can't do in public. So. Let's. Go." He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me out of the club and into the car. I shouted my good-byes to the gang and all I got in return were knowing winks.

The entire ride home, he couldn't keep his hands off of me. He touched every part of me that he could, considering my clothes were covering 75% of my body. We pulled up the apartment fifteen minutes sooner than we should have. Edward turned the car off and turned to me.

"I need to take a shower first. I want you naked and in bed before I get out." He came over to my side and helped me out and walked me up to the door. He kissed me quickly as he unlocked the house and then sprinted off for the bathroom. I figured that I didn't have that much time so I stripped out of my clothes and got under the covers.

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by soft tickling on my stomach. Peeking one eye open, I was rewarded with the sight of Edward skimming his fingertips over my baby bump and talking to it.

"I want you to know, son, that Daddy and Mommy love you very much. I can't wait until you get here so I can just hold you and love you. But I'm sure you're going to be a mommy's boy, aren't you?" He kissed my belly a couple of times before I made him aware that I was awake. I ran my hands over his head and shoulders, massaging the tension away from his day at work.

"I think I should tell you that...." I hadn't even said the words and I'm already blushing.

"Tell me what?" He started kissing up my sternum, the space between my breast, and up my chin before I could answer him.

"That you make me incredibly turned on when you talk to the baby." I felt him smile against my throat before he licked the side of my mouth.

"How about I tell you that you make me incredibly turned on regardless of what you do?" He pushed his erection into my thigh and leaned down to kiss me. His tongue pushed past my lips and invaded my mouth in most delicious way. Our tongues fought for dominance before I gave up and let him have the upper hand.

I felt him shift around on the bed before he settled between my legs. He leaned back, legs bent underneath him, and his hands running up and down my thighs. He eyed me for a few minutes, spread open to him, wet and waiting. Edward licked his lips before bending down and blowing a breath on my heated center. I gripped the sheets in my fists for fear of ripping his hair out.

"_Bella._" He pushed my legs further apart and slid the tip of his tongue up my slit and circled around my clit. I let out a shuddering breath, exhaling his name. He hummed in response before he repeated his action again and again. He ghosted one hand up my leg and pushed one finger inside my body. His pace was slow and torturous. With each pass of his tongue and push of his finger, he set my body on fire. Every nerve ending was in hyper drive.

"You...taste...so...hm...fucking good." He switched places with his tongue at my opening and his finger rubbing random designs on my sensitive nerve bundle. It didn't take him very long to bring me to the edge of my orgasm before he backed off.

"Edward_._" He chuckled at me as he climbed back up my body.

"I want to be buried deep inside that sexy body when you come." He kissed my chest. Nipping, licking, sucking at my breast and nipples, while sliding his cock up and down my slick lips, coating himself with my juices. "You're body is so....mouthwatering_." _He resumed teasing me with his dick, moving in the same motions as he had with his tongue and hand.

When he moved the tip to the bottom of my opening, I bucked downwards and managed to maneuver his member inside my body. I yelled out at the sensitivity of feeling him connected to me like this.

"Fuck Bella. Warn me next time." He wrapped one arm around my waist, lifting me up slightly, and wrapped his lips around one of my nipples as he pulled out and plunged back into my depths. He grunted incoherent words and sounds. Edward leaned backwards just a bit, making the angle of his thrusts hit my g-spot. Three deep strokes later and my muscles constricted around him. My orgasm ran rapid through my body, igniting the flames deep from inside. Before I could recover, Edward shifted us on the bed so his head was the foot of the bed, and I was mounted atop of him.

"I want you to ride me." He grabbed onto my ass and lift me up, letting me slam back down on his cock. "Long and hard." I tightened my thighs around his, pushed my hands against his chest, and lifted myself up. I slid back down his manhood slowly, literally dragging out the sensation of him penetrating me.

"Faster baby. Please Bella." I kept my motion slow and agonizing, teasing him as he had done to me. I started to pick up my pace after every 5 downward stokes of my body. Edward, however, had other ideas. He pushed my legs up, spun me around while still connected together, and was starting to lean upwards.

"You're being a naughty girl. Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson." From cowgirl position to reverse cowgirl then to being taken from behind within thirty seconds, while his member was pushing deep into me at several different angles sent me into oblivion again. He pushed me down onto my chest while my butt was sticking up the air.

_Whack_. Damn that hurt!

"Ow, Edward!" He hit my ass cheek again and told me to keep my mouth shut.

"This isn't going to be soft or loving." He gripped my hips in his hands and proceed to fuck me. Hard. He was pounding in so fast, hard, and deep, that I couldn't even think straight. I had no headboard to grab onto and he was pushing me forward on the bed every time he thrust forward. Once again, I felt my body falling to pieces.

Edward slid his right hand up my back, wound it into my hair and yanked my head backwards. "When I tell you to ride me, I fucking mean it, little girl." He pushed my head back down and slammed into me one last time, pulsing his hot seed into me. He yelled out when he released, digging the fingertips of his left hand into my hipbone. He rested his head on my back, breathing heavily. His breath was hot and sticky to my spine. When he finally pulled out, I slumped down onto the bed, angling sideways to not crush the baby, trying to even out my rapid moving lungs. My heart was hammering out of my chest. I couldn't see straight, let alone think what my own damn name was at that moment.

"You okay, baby?" Edward laid down beside me, rubbing my belly and kissing my face.

"I'm fucking great." I giggled before the baby made his presence known. "Uh, I gotta pee." I wobbled to the bathroom. Edward was laughing at me.

"Would that walk be from the through fucking I gave you or the baby widening your hips?" I finished in the bathroom before going back to bed, wrapping up in the sheets and Edward.

"Oh, don't get cocky. It's the baby." I kissed his chest as he faked hurt. Edward ran his fingertips up and down my back, kissing the top of my head.

"Can I ask you a question?" I leaned my head back and looked him in the face.

"You just did." He rolled his eyes before staring at the ceiling.

"I want you to move in with me. We'll live here until we find a bigger house outside of Seattle. I don't wanna be away from you any more than I have to."

"Okay, but we need to pack up my stuff at Emmett's and then go to the school and change some of my information." He nodded his head and kissed me quickly. His breathing was almost evened out when I whispered his name.

"Yeah?" I tried to my courage up to ask the question that had been bugging me for the last couple of hours.

"You didn't ask me to marry you because of Tanya, did you?" He removed his arms from around me and sat up. He huffed out and shook his head.

"No baby, I didn't. You see, Tanya and I had a long history. We met during college, some mutual friends set us up on a blind date. She was nice and very pretty." He looked down at me as I cowered down into the bed some. "We hit it off and became fast friends. Things kind of progressed from there over time. We were together for a couple years when she started this whole crap about wanting to get married and have kids. I kept telling her that I wasn't ready to take that step yet." He laid back down and turned on his side to face me. "It wasn't that I wasn't ready for kids and to get married, it was that I just didn't want those things with Tanya. I don't know what it was at the time but we had a bitter break up. She caused a big scene in the restaurant that night. She came by the apartment a couple days later and tried to tell me that she would wait for me to be ready. I told her that I didn't think it would be any time soon. She got really pissed off at me and I haven't seen her until tonight. That weekend was actually when I met you." He touched my nose with his finger, trialing it down my chin, neck, my breast and rested his hand on my bulging stomach. He leaned over and kissed me languidly for a few moments before he continued.

"That next morning after you left, I had all intentions to call you but life got in the way. When I finally found you, you told me you were pregnant. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared shitless at first. Then I got to know you and I figured out that I wanted to be with you, to marry you and have more kids together. To answer your question, no, I didn't ask you to marry me because she was there." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"What's wrong, Edward? It's gonna be okay." He shook his head and took a steady breath.

"When I got paged to work yesterday, there was an accident. A woman came in, 8 months pregnant. Bella, she was losing so much blood. We had to deliver the baby early, but we couldn't stop the bleeding. We tried and tried for over two hours. I finally had to call her time of death. After I had to tell the husband that he had lost his wife, I went to my office and lost it. The first thing I thought of was that I didn't want to lose you. I knew that as soon as I saw you, I was going to propose. I want us to get married as soon as you're ready." I rolled him over and rubbed his back, trying to remove his tension.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me or our baby." We touched and kissed for a while before making sweet, soft love for most of the night. We spent most of the weekend in his bed, learning each others bodies more thoroughly.

***Monday morning at Bella's school***

We pulled up outside of the office of my school and Edward was trying to comfort me--everything'sgoing to be fine_._ I just knew something was going to happen today. I just had that feeling. Begrudgingly, I let Edward lead me into the office and get my paperwork changed. I had to have him listed as my emergency contact and we had to let them know to that my name could be changing shortly. Edward had also written me an excuse to get me out of gym class. Thankfully, it was my last class of the day so the school just dropped it for me and I could leave earlier. Edward walked me to my class, kissed me good bye, and told me he had a surprise for me when I got home. I couldn't wait.

**EPOV**

After dropping off my future wife, I headed over to Emmett's house to pack up Bella's stuff. She didn't have very much there.

"Where is the rest of her stuff?" Em whipped around and said 'probably at my uncle's.' Figures. I called up Jazz and told him to meet me at the chief's house so I could get rest of her stuff. Unfortunately, Renee answered the door.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Cullen?" Bitch_._ Em pushed passed her and headed into Bella's old room. Jazz and I followed behind him and in no time, I had the rest of her things packed in the back of Jasper's truck. As we were unloading her stuff, Em asked about her truck.

"Take it back to the Chief. I'm taking her car shopping after school today." I placed all her other clothes in the spare closet in the hall and left the other boxes in the hallway. I'm not worried about unpacking it all because we're gonna be moving soon anyway.

"How the hell do you afford all this crap? This apartment, your car. You're gonna buy Bella a house and now a new car?" I laughed at Emmett. He should know where I got all my money from.

"I got my money from the same place Rose did. The grandparents in my family always leave something for the grandchildren. My parents got their money from their grandparents. Don't ask why that is. Anyways, I got quite a bit of money. Plus, my expenses aren't that bad in this place. I've been able to save a lot of money. I guess that's a good thing too since my fiancee' is getting ready for college and we've got a baby on the way." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. Jazz, however, keeled over laughing on the couch. He was laughing so hard his ass couldn't even breath. "The hell is your problem, dear cousin?" Once he managed to calm down and answer me, I wanted to punch him.

"You dropped your pregnant fiancee' off at high school this morning." He started laughing again and poor Emmett was trying his hardest to not join in.

"Jasper Whitlock. You're just jealous that I get to break her in the right way." Both of them shut up immediately.

"Dude, she was a virgin when you got with her?" Em looked furious.

"No, Jazz. Actually, she taught me something." I raised my eyebrows rapidly with a coy smile on my face. Emmett started making gagging noises and demanded that I take him out to lunch.

We were halfway through our meal when my phone started ringing, a number that I didn't know.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Isabella Swan. You're listed as ---" I cut her off. Something was wrong.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" She told me that there was an altercation at the school and I was needed up there immediately. I threw my money on the table for the guys and asked Jazz to take Em home as I had to go check on Bella.

I raced to the school, dodging the law twice on my way. I slammed on brakes at the front door and rushed inside. I scared the first lady I saw and she ushered me to the nurse's office. I saw a defeated Bella, holding her belly, crying her little heart out. I ran over to her side and went into 'doctor mode'.

"Can you feel the baby move? Are you hurting? Do you have any bleeding?" Even through the tears, I saw her blush. The nurse explained to me that she may have felt some contractions earlier so she mad Bella drink a lot of water and rest while she was waiting to release her until I got here. I asked her if I could speak to the principal as soon as possible. I was still trying to get Bella to calm down when the principal came in. Mr. Williams looked awfully smug.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Cullen?" He sat down across from us. I had one hand holding Bella's and the other monitoring the baby on her belly.

"You can tell me what the fuck happened to my fiancee'?"

**BPOV**

When Edward burst through the door and then started cussing at Mr. Williams, I had to stop him before he got in trouble.

"Edward, just chill out. I'll tell you what happened." I took a deep breath and thought back to lunch time.

_I was coming out of the cafeteria and I turned the corner to walk up to the second floor of the school to my locker. As I got closer to the row of lockers, I realized that mine had been pried open. All of my things were scattered along the hallway. Papers, notes, books with pages ripped out. I pushed the door to my locker closed and noticed the words written on it in permanent marker. _Slut. Whore. Bitch. _As I was gathering my things up off the floor, I heard several sets of footsteps coming up behind me._

_I turned around and was faced with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and their gang of wanna-be's. I stood up quickly, trying to shove some of the stuff back into my locker. When I turned around, they had all stood around me, blocking my escape. _

"_What happened, Bella? Someone finally call you out on your bullshit? You lying bitch." Lauren stood closest to me, arms across her chest. Jessica was slightly behind her, smirking at me._

"_Yeah, Bella. You're nothing but a slut." Lauren reached towards me and grabbed my hand with my engagement ring._

"_How the hell did you trick him into this? He probably on did it because he pitied you and felt sorry for your ass." Jessica laughed and made the comment that I probably didn't even know who the father was. I tried to push my way through them and was almost out of sight when one of them walked up behind me and pushed me towards the stairs. I tucked myself around my baby and luckily never hit my stomach. I only tumbled down the four steps between floors. The baby started kicking quickly and then I felt a tightening in my stomach. As I tried to find the strength and courage to pick myself up off the floor, a teacher came out of her room and helped me to the nurse._

Edward was livid. He was pacing the floor, walking in circles, claiming he was going handle this. Mr. Williams tried to get him to sit and calm down so they could talk, but Edward wasn't having any of it.

"How dare you tell me to calm down so we can talk? Some random females defiled her property and pushed her down the stairs? They endangered her health and the baby's! Something needs to be done."

"And it will. But appropriate actions must be taken. I think that it would be beneficial to Bella and her unborn child that she start her Hospital/Homebound program now, rather than later. As a safety precaution."

"Something better be done. They can't get away with possibly causing harm to my son. They need to suspended or expelled. If you're making Bella leave because it was somebody else's fault then they need to be made to leave as well." Mr. Williams agreed with Edward but also mentioned that it would be better if I didn't come back to school, again he mentioned it as a 'safety precaution'.

"Fuck you and your safety precautions. Come on Bella." Edward lifted me into his arms, carried me to the car and took me to the hospital to get checked out. He was muttered the whole way there, 'please let him be okay'. Please God, let my baby boy be okay_._

**A/N: What could be wrong with the baby? Is he gonna be okay? We'll just have to wait and find out! Oh yeah, how bad did the lemon suck? No pun intended. Let me know what you think!**

**-Whitney**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We should all know by now that SM owns it. We just mess with it. **

**Thanks for everyone who left comments about the baby. We'll find out in this chapter if he's okay. Plus, this chapter skips a head in time almost 2 months to Halloween. I had to get the time moving. Not too much happens between Bella's birthday and Halloween that could take up a whole chapter. Oh yeah, some loose ends are tied up in the chapter. **

**I'm not sure how many more chapters there are. Maybe like 5 or so then an epilogue. We'll just have to see. **

**Thanks to everyone with their reviews/alerts, love you all! Makes my day!**

**BPOV**

Man, it is _finally_ Halloween. Time has just been dragging along. It might have to do with the fact that I've basically been stuck on the couch or bed.

After the fiasco with Jessica, Lauren, and their demon minions, Edward rushed me to the hospital. I was immediately checked out. I was hooked up to a fetal and contraction monitor. I had to lay still for a minimum of an hour. After that, Dr. Blevins came and checked my cervix. I was having some mild contractions and he wanted to make sure I wasn't dilating too much. I was given two shots of turbutaline. It's a drug that will allow you to have contractions but no dilation. After they stopped my 'labor', I was put on limited work duty. Meaning, I could do just about everything I had been doing, but I had to stay off my feet as much as possible. What sucked the worse was they told me no sex until my check up next week. I was upset but Edward said he was fine. I quote him as saying: "Bella, I can rub one out in the shower and not put the baby in danger. It's fine." _Such a man._

I was given turbutaline to take at home _every _8 hours. Edward even set my phone alarm to wake me up in the middle of the night to take it. Edward told my doctor about the talk with the principal about doing school from home and Dr. Blevins said he'd write me a medical note saying that that was best. _They're conspiring against me_.

Once we got home that night, Edward ran me some bath water, climbed in with me and actually washed my body and hair. What sucked was, he didn't even cop a feel! I mean, we just got the great sex in our relationship and now he won't try anything. _Stupid doctors._ It's not like I'm addicted to sex now but my hormones are trying to take over my body!

After our bath, Edward cooked dinner and we sat in the living room and watched a movie. At the end of the movie, the couple got married, which prompted my question to Edward as we were heading to bed.

"How soon do you wanna get married?" He thought about it for a minute as he was turning back the bed. _He wouldn't even let me lift the damn covers!_ We got settled in and I was almost asleep when he finally answered my question.

"As soon as you're ready. I told you that." I rolled my eyes at him. He's such a smartass right. _Stop being mean to Edward. It's not going to make things better or easier right now. It's the hormones talking. _**_Shut it brain._**

"How about Halloween? I've always wanted to get married on Halloween. Have a traditional wedding but the reception could be a costume party." He laughed out loud at me. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing baby. Nothing. I just never expected for you to say Halloween but that's fine with me. Tomorrow when I get home from work and you're finished with your school work, we'll start planning. Okay?" I agreed with him and wiggled around to go to sleep. I was almost out, _again_, when Edward started laughing.

"What is so funny now?" It took him a second to catch his breath.

"Something Jazz said to me today. He laughed at me this morning for dropping off my pregnant fiancee' at high school." I scowled at him and he quickly shut up.

"It's not funny. Maybe I made a mistake and did some things I should have but it's not funny." I tried to blink back tears but it didn't work. I felt one traitor tear fall down my cheek. Edward heard the crack in my voice.

"Baby, I wasn't laughing at you. It's not a funny situation, you're right. I'm just laughing at Jazz cause he was being a jerk when he said it." He tried to pet on me and calm me down but my tears got the best of me. Edward reached over and tried to cuddle with me but I pushed him off. I knew I was being unreasonable but I didn't care. After a few minutes, I jumped up and power walked to the kitchen. I heard Edward trying to catch up with me, asking what was wrong. I yanked open the freezer and pulled out my favorite comfort food. Butter pecan ice cream. I found the biggest spoon we had and almost ate half of the tub before Edward took it away from me.

"Come on baby. Put the ice cream down. Let's go to bed. I've got an early day tomorrow."

"Then go to bed. I'm a big girl." I snapped back. He leaned his head back, rolled his neck side to side before staring at me.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I can't fall asleep if you're not in bed. Please, we've both had a long day and I'm letting you disobey doctor's orders by standing up, eating ice cream no less." I huffed, because I knew he was right. I put the snack away and padded back to the room, acting like a child, instead of acting like I was having one. Edward just chuckled under his breath and let it be. _Smart man_.

The next week at my doctor's visit, my contractions were still pretty consistent but I wasn't dilating. He told me that I might have the contractions up until I deliver the baby. We would just have to see. So instead of going to the doctor once every four weeks, I was bumped up to every two weeks and I had to go to the hospitals for NST's once a week. I asked what the heck an NST was. Edward explained to me that it was a Non Stress Test, meaning I just had to be monitored for contractions for twenty minutes. It sucked.

Two weeks after the incident at school, my dad called me. He told me that he pulled over Jessica and Lauren, speeding through town one afternoon. I told him 'whoopie'. He laughed at me and told me that he found marijuana in Jessica's car so they both got charged for it. When the school found out, they searched their lockers and found more. So on top of pushing me down the stairs, they were expelled and arrested. _Although, I didn't know they smoked??? Hmm._ I laughed so hard that I sent myself back to the hospital. After that trip, I was put on strict bed rest. Edward knew how stubborn I was so I had a dang babysitter everyday that he was at work and when he had night shifts, I slept at Em's. _He's so __protective. I understand though, but come on. I'm grown. I don't need a babysitter._ I love him regardless.

**EPOV**

I don't usually bitch but _Oh __My Goodness, _Bella has been so damn whiny!!! Ever since her second trip to the hospital, I've had her on watch 24/7 and she would complain about it every chance she got. I let it slide cause I'm sure I would be the same way if I was in her shoes. So, to help take her mind off of it, we would plan our wedding that she wanted right away. Halloween was cutting it close to get everything we needed or wanted.

She complained when I went with her to pick stuff out. I hadn't had time to take her to get her car so I even went with her to for her fittings for her dress. She bitched the whole time about _I'm an adult. I can drive myself. I don't need you babysitting me. I can do it myself. Stop hovering._ I care, okay? I don't want anything to happen to her. That morning she was pushed, she told me something was going to happen and I told her that it was going to be fine. I feel guilty because she begged me not to go to school, even asking me for a doctor's note. But I made her go. She's had it rough so I just let her bitch. Everyone has been great about it though. They don't want anything to go wrong so they pitch in whenever they can. _I love my family._

We managed to plan this wedding in about 5 weeks. Alice and Rose had the _biggest_ bitch fit I have _ever_ seen when I told them that we were having a costume party in place of the reception. Alice told me that we both needed to be committed to the loony bin and Rose said that she always knew something was wrong with the both of us. _Whatever._

So here I am. October 30th, the night before my wedding. The guys literally had to drag me out of my apartment when I told Alice and my sister that I didn't trust them to do as I told them. Bella has precious cargo in her belly that I can't afford to lose. They shoo-ed me out, assuring me that everything would be fine. _I hate those damn words_. I went with Em and Jazz anyways. Bella promised me that they were just going to have a girl's night at the house and for me to have fun. Fun with Em and Jazz always involves alcohol. _This is going to be bad._

They took me out for supper. My favorite steakhouse, their treat. After Em's flirting with the waitress to the point she tried to follow us after we left, they drove me to the last place I wanted to go. _A strip club_. My future brother-in-law told me it was my right as a man to be here because after tomorrow I'm not allowed in here anymore, because I'd have my own personal stripper at home. _He's a horndog._

I told them that the _only_ way I would stay is if I got completely hammered. I didn't have to pay for a single drink all night. It was on the house, they said. I was sitting there, laughing about some stupid crap Jazz and I had done in school, more than three sheets to the wind, wasted off my ass when Em got this big grin on his face. _That's his mischevious look._ I looked over my right shoulder when I saw her. _My lap dance._ I was pulled up on stage and made it sit in the chair, front and center. This was beyond humiliating. After Candy, the stripper, practically raped me with my clothes on, I told them that I had enough and wanted to go home. I reminded them that we were getting up early to go play 18 holes of golf.

Trying to be quiet at 3 in the morning, drunk, and fumbling with keys doesn't work. **At all**. After dropping my key ring about 5 times, I finally stumbled through the front door. I stripped off my shoes and pants on the way to the bedroom. I climbed around on the bed until I got situated. I looked over at my beautiful fiancee', only to find her glaring at me.

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep. And you reek of liquor and take your shirt off." After fighting with the stupid buttons for almost ten minutes, Bella got up and helped me undress. "What the hell is this?" I couldn't even focus on anything, let alone answer vague questions.

"What is what, Bella?" She held my shirt up to me, and _I be damned,_ there was lipstick on my collar. _How cliché._ She stalked off to the bathroom to run my shirt under water, for whatever reason and I really had to piss. While holding my junk in one hand, I ran the other hand over her ass. _So plump. _Bella slapped my hand away and turned to show me the shirt.

"There. It's all – the fuck is that on your neck?" She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me in front of the mirror. Sure enough, I had lip prints on my neck in three spots and what appeared to be a small hickey. Bella leaned in closer to me and took a deep sniff of my body. "You reek. Take a shower and wash the slut off of you. And once you're dressed, get the blanket out of the closet and sleep on the couch." She turned on her heel and climbed in bed. _Right in the middle._ She was actually serious. I stormed into the bedroom.

"Bella, they took me to a strip club. Nothing happened. I promise." She scoffed at me.

"Yeah, lipstick and hickies is nothing." I stood there for a minute, debating what to do. "What are you waiting for? The couch is in the other room." I slumped my shoulders and got my pillow off the bed. I found the blanket and crashed out on the couch. _Our first fight and I'm sleeping on the couch. _She so owns me.

I heard yelling and banging. I couldn't figure out if it was in my head, _which was pounding anyway_, or if it was in real life. I cracked one eye opened to find a very pissed off Alice standing above me, arms across her chest with her eyes narrowed at me.

"Get you stripper loving ass up off that couch and get out. You're not allowed to see her today. You'll be lucky if she shows up later." I sat up, popped my back, and stood up, towering over my lil 'cousin'.

"She'll show. She loves me enough to forgive me. Even for something that didn't even happen." I turned towards the bedroom, raising my voice. "I didn't cheat with the stripper. All I had was a lap dance." Alice shoved some clothes in my face and told me to dress and get out. I threw on the pants, polo shirt and grabbed my golf shoes. As I was walking out the door, I passed a very upset and sad Rosalie.

"What happened Rose?" She hugged me tightly before telling me that Emmett would explain later on. I walked out of my apartment, completely confused. The guys were waiting outside on me, coffee and ibuprofen calling my name. We drove out to the country club that Jasper had a membership at to officially start my wedding day.

I was still waiting on Em to elaborate on what Rosalie was talking about this morning. He had this solemn look on his face all morning. We were at the 11th hole and only had 7 left to go. As I teed up, Em finally spoke.

"We found out earlier this week that Rose can't have kids." I swung my club and almost threw it out of my hands. I turned around to face my future brother. Jazz had the same emotions playing on his face as I did. _Sadness, grief, understanding, compassion. _

"She had some complications after her....miscarriage in high school. We went to find out if we were pregnant earlier this week. The doctor ran some tests and determined that she's infertile." He hung his head and took a haggard breath. I walked over and pulled him into a deep embrace. I knew they wanted kids more than anything.

"Em, we'll figure this out man. Everything's going to be okay. Trust me, once Rose tells Alice, she's gonna run with the idea of figuring out how to help you." Em laughed, cause he knows exactly how she is.

"Okay, so I spilled my guts. Enough feminine shit, it's man time!" We finished our game of golf and went to have lunch before having to ready for _my wedding day_.

**BPOV**

I couldn't even think about the lipstick, hickies, or that nasty ass perfume my fiance' was sporting last night. It was bad enough that he came home completely trashed. But to top it off, the marks from that tramp were all over him. I made him shower and sleep on the couch. _I didn't want to tell him that her smell made me sick to my stomach_.

I tried to sleep in but I was woken up early to a screaming Alice, yelling things at Edward. _Poor guy was just getting it from all sides._

I threw on some stretchy pants, a loose top and some slide on shoes. We had appointments at the spa and hair/nail salon later on. Once we arrived at the spa, our feet were soaking and we were getting our nails painted, Rose asked if we could have a private moment from the staff. The three ladies left and Rose began to cry. Neither Alice nor myself dared to speak until she said something first.

"We found out that we can't have kids." She cried even harder and I felt terrible. I went out and made a big mistake and wound up pregnant. While people like Rosalie were struggling even _trying _to have children. I felt my own tears falling down my face as I held my head down, so Rose couldn't see my shame.

Alice was consoling Rosalie while I got up from my seat to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to face either one of them right now. I had been gone for over ten minutes, sitting on the lid of the toilet, crying my eyes out, when I heard a knock on my stall.

"I'll be out in a minute." I saw the white peep toed heels that could only belong to one person.

"Bella, could you please come out? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" She just dropped a bomb on us and _she's_ comforting _me_. I hesitantly opened the door and looked towards the floor as I stood in front of the sink to wash my face. "There is no need to feel bad. You can't help my condition. You are supposed to be happy today. You're marrying Edward and you have a healthy baby on the way. So cheer the fuck up. I'll figure out how I'm going to have children. You have no need to be stressing over it." She wrapped me up in her arms, squeezing me hard, trying to express her feelings for me and herself in that hug. "Besides, we're already breaking doctor's orders with this whole wedding as it is. So, come on and get off those pretty feet." I went back to the pampering before we took off for lunch at some bistro Alice loved, then on to get our hair done.

I didn't want some big to do with my hair. I told the hair dresser that I wanted it just lightly wavy. Rose and Alice decided to do theirs the same as well. By the time we drove all the way out to Carlisle and Esme's, _they were gracious enough to let us get married in their backyard and have a party while they went out of town after the ceremony_, it was about thirty minutes until I was to get married. We were quickly ushered upstairs into Edward's old room to get dressed while the guys were downstairs in the basement.

Our dresses. I spent hours at that stupid dress shop bitching about the size of my stomach to the seamstress. I finally convinced her to special make my dress. It was an off white strapless, tight around my chest with crystals embroidered on to it and it flowed down my body, hiding some of my belly. The girls decided on simple little black dresses since it was Halloween. The guys were wearing tuxes with black shirts. Alice almost had a conniption when I told her I wanted all this black but I told her to either wear it or I'll find somebody else who would. She shut her mouth and gladly put the dress on. Rose told me later that Alice didn't want to piss off a pregnant lady.

My dad came up and told me that it was time. All the guests were seated and Edward was standing at the end of the aisle by Pastor Weber. _He gladly wanted to marry me when I asked him to. _I was, however, completely shocked when my dad came to me last week and had a little chat with me.

He let me know that he knew Edward was going to propose. They basically started over that night when Edward showed him my ring and made certain promises to my dad, for me. I was ecstatic when he offered to walk me down the aisle.

"You are my little girl, after all, and that is my right to give you away. I love you Bells." He kissed my cheek and turned us, facing towards the doors that I was about to walk down as a single girl; the returning walk, I would be a married woman.

Alice walked first, followed by Rose. The guys' eyes were following their every movement. Jazz, I'm sure, thinking back to the day that he and Alice wed; Em, thinking ahead to his upcoming wedding with Rose. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my shaking legs.

"This is us, Bells." Charlie patted the top of hand that was wrapped around his arm. I gripped my flowers tighter and took the first step forward.

I couldn't get to the alter fast enough. I swear my dad was taking his time, dragging me down with him. Once I finally made it and Charlie handed me over to Edward, my nerves went away and my legs stopped shaking.

"Dearly beloved,...." I couldn't even concentrate on the preacher quoting his words because I was so lost in the stare that Edward's eyes had me held into. Only when Edward squeezed my hand to get my attention, was I aware that it was my turn to recite our vows. We decided to go traditional because neither of us could write out our feelings without it being a complete understatement of our love for each other.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." My mouth went dry halfway through and I could barely get the last words out through all the tears on my face. Edward winked at me and blinked back tears as he started his vows.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He had two tears fall down his left cheek, which he prompted to lick off and tease me in the process.

"By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Edward pulled me to him, and kissed me chastely twice, then our tongues touched for only a few seconds before he pulled back and smiled at me. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." We walked down the aisle and back into the house, up to Edward's room to change for the party.

Our costumes were hilarious. Alice dressed as Gothic Fairy while Jasper rebelled against her and went as a cowboy. Emmett came up with this ugly giant grizzly bear outfit. Rose was a beautiful dead bride, apparently the joke was the grizzly killed her. _Whatever. _Edward smeared blood on his face and hands after he dressed up in a set of scrubs. However, he modified the lab coat with a knife in the back. As I pulled on a pair of jeans, Edward asked where my costume was. I quickly tossed on my t-shirt and turned around to face him.

"This is my costume. Read the shirt." I had an orange shirt that had the words "This baby is my costume" written over my pregnant belly. I didn't feel like dressing up so I had to do something. He laughed at me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss before we walked back downstairs. My hormones when into overdrive as we tangled tongues together, hands running over each others bodies. I tried to pull his coat off when he pulled back and laughed at me.

"Bella, honey, you have fake blood all over your face." I narrowed my eyes at him because that meant I had ruined my make up. I just went into the bathroom and washed it all off. I threw my hair up into a bun and paraded my happy pregnant and newly married ass downstairs for my costume party/wedding reception. _We are so weird, but I wouldn't trade him for anything._

**A/N:** **Okay, so how was this chapter? Let me know if it sucked or if you liked it. I might not be updating for a few days or so. My husband is leaving for Mississippi in the morning. He's in the army and they're getting ready to mobilize, meaning getting everyone together for deployment. I could take this two ways: I get really depressed and don't update for a little bit; or, I could throw myself into my story. We'll just have to see how I'm handling tomorrow with my daughter. Anyways, leave me the comments. They make me feel good. **

**-Whitney**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I just own copies of the books and the movie.**

**Thank you to everyone who sent messages and reviews, leaving their kind words about my story and my personal life. They give me inspiration to know that this deployment is going to be fine.**

**Also, I tried to clear my head and write this story w/o someone leaving. Like I said, I tried. Hopefully this chapter won't suck too bad.**

**Edited Chapter**

**EPOV**

Bella was finally my wife. My life couldn't get any better than right now. I got my arms wrapped around _my wife_, cutting this stupid ass spider cake. It's huge. I think it may feed like two hundred people. What makes it crazy is it's got black icing on it. Alice can find anything when you need her to.

My mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle, were gracious enough to lend us their house for the party after the wedding ceremony. They had dressed up as Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler. Unfortunately, they had already made plans to attend some doctor party elsewhere. After we shoved cake in each others faces, we went into the den really quick to exchange gifts with one another.

I teared up at the sight of the silver picture frame Bella had gotten me. The word 'Daddy' was written in elegant script across the bottom.

"It's for your desk at work." I leaned over and kissed her quickly as she was opening my gift to her. I bought her a platinum charm bracelet. I had 'E' and 'B' charms already attached when she opened it.

"Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful. Edward....you didn't have to do this." She had a couple tears fall down her cheeks as she pressed her mouth to mine.

"Yes, I did; and once we have the baby and future children as well; we can add their initials to the bracelet." She kissed me again, holding on to my bicep and my hair as she tried to pull herself as close to me as she could get. I fumbled backwards and sat down on the couch, Bella on top of me. I pulled back and started kissing her neck, licking her collarbone, nipping at her earlobes when she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just...We've been in this position so many times before." I chuckled along with her until her laugh turned into a sob. I leaned her head back down so I could look at her face. I placed both hands on her cheeks, rubbing my thumbs in soothing lines on the apples of her cheeks.

"What the matter, baby?" She let out one more sob before she tried to speak.

"I can't even make love to my husband on our wedding night and we can't leave the city for a honeymoon." I let out a breathy laugh and pulled her tight against me. Well, as tight as I could given the baby between us.

"Honey, that doesn't even matter. We can wait to have sex until the baby is born. For the honeymoon, whenever we have our son and you're well and you're willing to leave him for a few days or a week, we'll go somewhere far away. Just the two of us. How about that?" She nodded quickly in agreement and went back to kisses me fiercely. Some time before we both lost consciousness from lack of oxygen, we made our way back upstairs to the party. Bella had been having less and less contractions, so I told her she could dance but if she started to feel them, she had to sit down immediately. I'd hate to have to deliver my son prematurely at my wedding reception. Although, that would make one hell of a story though_._

A little after midnight, we started ushering drunken guests out the door. Bella was fussing that her feet hurt and she was ready to go to bed. I figured that I was a little too drunk to drive home and Bella wasn't allowed to drive so we would just crash in my old room.

I gave Bella an old college shirt to sleep in and when I was in the middle of trying to pull the knife out of my back, literally, I felt her tiny hands helping me out.

"Let me do it." I dropped my hands to the side of my body and let her take over. She slowly peeled the jacket off of me and tossed it in the chair in the corner of the room. Next she pulled my scrub top over my head and let it fall to the floor beside us. She drug her fingernails over my back and across my ribs as she walked around me in a circle. I whipped my head around and watched every step she took until she was standing in front of me, with a knowing smile on her perfect face.

"Bella...." I tried to warn her not to take this too far because I could only beat off so many times in a day before it started to be rubbed raw. She plucked the strings apart on my bottoms until they were untied and hanging loosely around my hips. I think my raging hard on was helping them stay up too_._ Bella locked eyes with me as she slid her hands up my ribs, around to my back and up to my shoulders, gripping them tightly as she stood on her tip toes to kiss me on the chin. She made a trail down my neck, chest, abdomen, licking inside my navel and kissing the hair that traveled down below my pants. She sat back on her legs, biting at my hipbones as she slid my pants down to pool around my ankles.

She sat straight up, looking up at me through her lashes, and licked a circle around the head of my cock.Sweet baby Jesus_._ Bella placed a kiss on the tip and then licked her lips in appreciation and anticipation. She placed my dick between her lips and slowly slid me all the way in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Pushing her tongue against the bottom of the shaft, making the fit even tighter, she pressed my member a little bit down her throat and then swallowed. I almost lost my load right then. I had to pull all the way out of her mouth and place a hand on her shoulder. I was panting like I had just run a marathon.

"Holy fucking hell, Isabella_._ Where did you learn that from?" She smiled coyly at me and I knew right away. Rosalie. While I was trying to figure out how to keep my junk hard thinking about my sister teaching my wife how to go down on me, said wife gripped my shaft in her hand and started to pump up and down, rotating her wrist each stroke downward. She licked around my dick and my balls, coating everything with her saliva as she pushed my cock in her mouth and sat there, patiently waiting for me to do something. I wrapped her ponytail around my hand and started fucking her mouth. It had been so long for us being intimate together that I knew for a fact I was gonna come within minutes, just like a fifteen year old boy.

Hot, wet, smooth, tempting and teasing, I continued my ministrations in her mouth. She never once gagged when I pushed my self as far as I could down her throat. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't gentle with this act. She knew I loved her with everything I had, but she was the one that told me that our sex life didn't always have to be soft, loving, caressing. She wanted to be taken advantage of and fucked. She wanted me to have my release and she didn't mind if she didn't reach hers or not. Oh, how I love my wife. I shoved my cock down her sexy throat one last time and came hard as she swallowed the head and the load. My legs were shaking so hard that I could barely stand up.

Bella got up of her knees, wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb and forefinger, and walked away towards the bed, like she didn't just give me the best blow job I've ever had in my life. That woman is going to be the death of me.

I kicked my pants off and climbed in bed with Bella. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her belly, rubbing soft circles over my baby boy.

"Okay, my wonderful, loving, sweet, best blow job giver, darling wife, we need to figure out what to do about a house." I heard her groan into her pillow, huffing out a breath and turned over to face me.

"Well, what can you afford? Rose told me to tell you not to go cheap on my future house." Figures my bitch of a sister would mention the money.

"Well, I wanna buy something that we're going to live in for a long time. Something we can let our children grow up in." Bella thought for a few minutes and I thought she had fallen asleep when she told me she wanted five bedrooms.

"How many children do you think we're having, Bella?" She laughed while rubbing her hand over her belly.

"I want at least three. I mean, do you want that many? Or is one enough?" She got nervous halfway through her sentence and started to panic. I could hear the apprehension in her voice. I pushed my right leg between hers and placed my left hand under her head, threading it in her hair and laid my right hand on her hip, trying to hold her to me as much as possible.

"I want as many children as your body will allow. I won't put you in jeopardy for more children. If our son is the only one we have, that's fine with me. If you wanna give those large families with 15 kids a run for their money, then by all means, we'll have that many. I don't care." I kissed her softly for a few minutes, trying to keep from getting her worked up. I felt her relax in my arms and finally drift off to sleep. Note to self: call a real estate agency and request expensive ass houses. Cause 5 bedrooms ain't gonna be cheap.

I woke up a couple of hours before Bella so I could call around and find a real estate agent to show us a couple of houses. I settled with some outside the limits of the city. It would be quiet, although the commute for me would suck really bad. I finally convinced someone to show us a couple 5 bedroom houses today, for a price. Figures. Once I got off the phone, I made Bella breakfast. Scrambled eggs, grits, bacon, sausage, biscuits and pancakes. The girl can eat.

Once we finished eating, I drove us over to the agency and then followed the agent around the city to look at the houses. She showed us four before we drove out the furthest one from the city. Of course as soon as Bella saw it she started saying 'We'll take it, we'll take it!'. She hadn't even seen the inside yet.

It was five bedroom, 3 baths and sat on 3 acres of land. It was a brick colonial revival house, built in the late 1700s. It had been completely refinished. I knew this place would put a dent into my bank account. The agent showed us around, the basic layout. Kitchen, living room, den, 1 bath, and 3 bedrooms downstairs and 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms upstairs. There was a massive attic and a smaller house like building outback that had been converted into a garage. I let Bella roam around the house, imagining where the nursery would go, how to place my piano in the den, which window our bed wouldn'tbe facing. She just absolutely fell in love with this house. I pulled the agent aside and asked her how much the price was. She told me that it set at $1.9 million. I almost shit in my pants. She told me what cost so much was the fact that the house was very old and had been redone, then add the land on it and it was going to cost me. I handed her my business card and told her to put in a bid for $2 million and to see if they would close as soon as possible.

I wouldn't tell Bella how much it cost. She would kill me if I bought this house for that much. I would just buy it and take her to her parents house for Christmas and have everything moved in. I'd have to keep quiet and pick up extra shifts at the hospital to put money in the bank for the extra monthly expenses. I had plenty of money in my savings from my trust, but still. I told Bella that we would have to think about it, but my mind was made up.

After we got back and Bella took a nap, I had to tell her about the news I got at work the other day.

"Bells, can you come in here?" I was at the kitchen table, going over the information on the conference.

"Yeah, baby?" She sat down across from me and I closed my folder.

"I have some bad news." Her face went from serene to scared in about half a second. "I have to go out of town for Thanksgiving, for a medical conference in Atlanta." She shot out of her chair and ran straight for the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I knew to just leave her alone and let her calm down. It was just the hormones_._ Fifteen minutes after she disappeared, she reappeared.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to our first thanksgiving together. I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me." As she walked back to her seat, I pulled her in my lap.

"It's okay honey. I reacted just the same when my boss told me I was leaving you for almost a week." I pressed my lips to hers, seeking out her tongue. I slid my hand down her back, to cup her ass, when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. _It was the agency_. "Sorry baby. I gotta take this." I helped her stand up and I grabbed my phone, heading out of the room, "Hey Janet. You got everything set up?"

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen, I do. Everything will be ready by Christmas. The final price was $1.97 million." _

"That's fine. I appreciate everything. Anything else?"

"_Just whenever you can come down and sign the paperwork._"

"Let me just shower and then I'll meet you there. See you soon."

"_Have a nice day Mr. Cullen._" I sprinted to the bedroom and tossed my phone on the bed and hopped in the shower. I was in and out within five minutes. I pulled on some jeans, a button up and my tennis shoes. I kissed Bella bye quickly and ran down to my car. I was just elated to actually get the house and so damn quick too. I would give anything to buy that house for Bella and our children.

**BPOV**

Who the hell is Janet?

Ever since we went to see that gorgeous house that I would die to own, Edward has been getting random calls at all hours from a woman named Janet. He's been really secretive about what they talk about. It's like he's talking in code and short, one word answers to whatever questions she's been asking him. Oh, did I mention he's been working more than usual? I don't know what he's keeping from me but I don't like it. We never keep secrets from each other. Never. I mean, we've only been married less than a month but I've known him for a while now and it's just not him to keep something from me. I'm gonna find out what he's hiding from me. If it's the last thing I do.

Thanksgiving is just around the corner and he says he's got a conference out in Atlanta he has to attend to for almost a week. Meaning, I'm going to be stuck with his mom or my cousin for a week. It's just weird that we go look at a house and then he's getting those calls and he's telling me he has to go out of town. I mean, if he was gonna cheat would he really go all the way to Georgia? I don't even know. I may be letting my mind run wild but you just never know.

Then again, maybe he's finally come to realize that I'm not what he wants and he's not ready to be a father. When he practically pushed me out of his lap and almost broke his neck to snatch up his phone and run in the other room, asking Janet if she had everything set up? It just makes me wonder, maybe he's just using the conference as an excuse to get everything in order and leave me. Leave us.

When he was finalizing plans for his conference, his mother, Esme, asked if it was okay to throw the baby shower that weekend. I told her fine. She laughed and told me that she had already sent out the invitations and it was all set. All I had to do was show up to her house. _Whatever._

The last few days Edward was home was the worst. I kept coming up with images of him with another female, wrapped up together in bed. Since we can't have sex, I keep thinking he's getting it from somewhere else. I started to pull away from all of his family. I think they may have noticed though. If he was going to leave me, then I didn't need to be attached to them more than I already was.

The morning that he left, I had laid in bed while I heard the shower running, debating if I should fake sleeping and let him leave, or should I wake up and tell him bye? Telling him bye would only make it seem more real that he was leaving me, maybe in more than one sense of the word. I heard the shower turn off and heard him padding around the room. He must be getting dressed. I figured it'd be safer on my heart to just fake asleep. I felt the edge of the bed dip down then I felt his lips on mine.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered against my lips before he kissed me again. I felt his hand travel under the covers and rub my stomach. "I love you too, son." The bed rose back up and I heard him doing god knows what in the kitchen then I heard the front door shut. As soon as it clicked closed, I lost it. I couldn't keep the tears from falling, no matter how hard I tried. I got in the shower, still bawling, and cried until the water started to turn cold. I figured it was about time for Esme to show up so I showered quickly and was in the process of getting dressed when I heard the front door open. There was a small part of me that hoped it was Edward and that he had changed his mind; however, when I heard the clicking of heels, that hope was diminished.

I threw on a pair of maternity blue jeans, one of Edward's white button ups, and my tennis shoes. I tossed my wet hair up in a messy ponytail and followed Esme out of the house and into her car. She tried to make small talk with me on the drive there but I just nodded or shook my head to answer her. I had no real enthusiasm to be at a baby shower today. My husband had just left and I wasn't sure if he was being honest with me.

We pulled up in her driveway and the yard was packed with cars. I didn't know this many people. Once we were inside, I was bombarded by women who congratulated me and wished me good luck. I think I may have shook more hands than the president. I never did reply to anyone who said anything to me. I heard Esme whispering to them that Edward had left this morning. Rub it in my face, why don't you? We ate and they talked about everything under the sun. When it came time to open presents, I did it very mechanically. Rose wrote what everyone got me, so I could send thank you cards later. I got such expensive gifts from people that I didn't even know. Lots of clothes, diapers, several strollers, two car seats, three baby swings. I think these people are trying to out do each other for who got the mother to be the best present. Rich people_._

Once all the presents were opened, Alice suggested games and I told them that I wasn't feeling well. Rose asked me if I wanted her to take me home, that she'd drop me off and be back later. I formulated a plan to make sure it came to fruition before she could come back to my house.

Once again, Rose tried with the small talk on the way to my house but I just faked asleep for the second time that day. Once I was in the house, I picked up my phone and dialed all too familiar number. I started pacing the floor the longer it took them to answer the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"I think Edward might leave me." The person on the phone perked up and asked me why I thought that. I explained to them about the house, then the calls, his extra hours and the weird behavior. When I mentioned the conference, the person on the other end was enraged that he had left me alone.

"Calm down. Rose will be back later. I just..."

"_What do you need me to do?_" I thought about it for a minute before I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcase.

"Come get me please." They hung up and I furiously packed my bag. I grabbed everything I owned. My toothbrush, body wash, hair brush. Anything and everything I could pack in the short time in would take for my ride to get here. I cried the entire time I was trying to pack. I had to stop twice to catch my breath and wipe my face so I could see. I cried for the possibility that my life as I know it is over. I cried because my husband may be having an affair. I cried because my son may never know his father. I cried because at 18, I may be getting a divorce, left for someone with a smaller waist and bigger boobs. About twenty minutes later, I heard the knock on the door.

"Daddy!"

**A/N: Bella is leaving before she can be left. Poor Edward. He just has no idea. Let me know if you think this chapter sucked. R&R. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. Military life is hard. :( **

**-Whitney**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I didn't have a thing to do with the smash hit 'Twilight'. That sucks. **

**Thanks to everyone who left comments/reviews. I hope this chapter makes up for Bella losing her mind and running from Edward. Let's see if Edward chases after her. **

**Updating make me a little longer than usual since I'm wrangling with my daughter by myself. So, just hang in there w/ me. I'll get it done when I can. Thanks for being patient. So, now on with the story.**

**Edited Chapter**

**EPOV**

It really sucked having to leave my new bride, pregnant, alone on a holiday. Well, not technically alone, but I'm not there. This conference couldn't come at a worse time in my life. I got plans to make with the new house and loose ends to tie up with the apartment. I still need to get Bella a car. She's stressed out over something. I could tell she was acting differently the last couple of days that I was home. I just couldn't believe that she would fake sleeping so that she didn't have to tell me bye.

I've been in Atlanta for barely a day, completely miserable. I couldn't sleep without Bella by my side. I can't wait to go home. I miss my wife. I sound like such a pussy_._

I was sitting in a seminar when my stupid phone started ringing. I tried to silence it real quick so I could figure out who I was going to be cussing here in a second. Rosalie. Why would my sister be calling me? It's probably important. I answered quietly, trying to not disrupt the speaker.

"Hello, darling sister." I tried to hold the sarcasm but it still came out.

"_No time to be a smart ass. Bella is missing!"_

"**What?**" I may have been a little too loud because half the lecture hall turned around and looked at me.

"_I went to go back to your apartment to check on Bella. I'll explain stuff later but when I got in, she and all of her things were gone. Edward, I don't kn---_" I had a beep. I pulled the phone away and realized it was Charlie calling me.

"I gotta go Rose. I'll call you back." I hung up on my sister before she could answer me and clicked the line over to Charlie's call.

"Hel--" He cut me off by screaming through the phone.

"Your ass better be in a fucking medical conference in Atlanta or your ass is dead, and that goes for your mistress as well!" He hung up on me without giving me a chance to explain or even acknowledge anything he just said. When I looked back up at the crowd, everyone had turned to face me, the speaker included. I was so embarrassed. I was an ambassador for my hospital, during an important lecture and I get a phone call about a mistress. A mistress! Something I don't even fucking have! I jumped up out of my seat and took off running out into the hallway of the huge medical building. I had to call my sister back.

"_Hello?_" She sounded scared and nervous.

"Where the hell did my wife go and how in the hell did she have time to disappear?" I took a deep breath because I knew that yelling at my sister would not figure out where my wife was any faster.

"_Well, Mom picked her up for the shower and she looked like crap. I just played it off as you had just left and she didn't want to dress up. Anyway, she was so...dead inside when she was at the baby shower. She didn't speak to anyone. When she opened the presents, she didn't even smile. I don't know what was wrong with her. So, Alice suggested to play some more games and Bella said she wanted to go home. I dropped her off at your place and went to my house to change out of my dress really quick. When I got back, she wouldn't open the door. I panicked. I thought something may have happened to her so I called mom to come let me in. When I finally got in the apartment, nothing, _and I mean nothing,_ of Bella's was still there. She took everything, Edward._" My heart was racing, my palms were sweating so bad I could barely hang on to my phone. I was completely in shock. What would make her just up and leave? And where in the hell did her father get the idea that I had a fucking mistress? Does my wifethink that I'm cheating on her? Holy shit. I gotta fix this crap and fucking quick.

"Rose, I'm on my way home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you. Bye." I closed my phone and sprinted off in the direction of my hotel so I could pack my shit and go find out where the fuck my wife went.

I was so lucky that I got the last seat on a plane leaving in an hour and was headed straight to the SeaTac. I racked my brain the entire flight trying to figure out what the hell got into Bella. I couldn't come up with anything.

I located my car that I left at the airport and took off for my house. When I finally got the key in the door, after about 6 failed attempts, I flung the door open and ran for the bedroom. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that all her drawers to the dresser were open and empty. I walked over to the closet. Nothing_._ In the bathroom, everything was gone, even her shampoo.I ran for the kitchen, hoping the picture was still on the fridge. Thank god. She left the ultrasound. At least she left something_._ I still didn't understand why this happened. I just needed to find her.

I called all of my family and Bella's friends. Nobody had seen her since the shower. Hell that was almost yesterday. I could only think of a few other people that she would call, but would she really call them? I swallowed my pride and called her mother.

"_Hello_?" She actually answered the phone for me.

"Renee, have you spoken to Bella today?"

"_No, I haven't Edward. I'm out of town with my sister. Is everything okay?_" Lie. Lie like a mother fucker.

"Yeah, she just isn't picking up her phone. She maybe asleep at the house. Thanks." I snapped my phone shut and called the police station.

"_Officer Coleman_."

"Is Chief Swan in today?"

"_No, he called in sometime before lunch. Some family emergency._"

"Thank you." She called her father_. _This could be bad. I struck out for my car again and headed over to the Swan's house. Before I could even get my car in park and exit, Charlie had the front door yanked open and was holding the screen door. I made my way up to the porch.

"Charlie, about this mistr---" Before I could finish my sentence, his fist made contact with my face. This is the second time he's beat my ass. I stumbled backwards, grabbing my left cheek. It was fuckingthrobbing. Charlie started yelling again.

"You piece of shit. How could you? Going all the way to Atlanta for some mistress? You promised me that you would never hurt her and before you've been married a damn month, you have broken her heart and your vows. I just don't understand Edward. Why would you do that? She called me crying when she figured out your secret." What is this shit about a mistress?

"Chief, I have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about. Did Bella tell you that I was cheating on her? I don't have a mistress. And my secret? Damn, she must have figured out about the house, but why would that freak her out?" Charlie had the same look of confusion on his face that I had earlier.

"A house? Now what are you talking about? The secret isn't a house." I held up my hands, motioning for him to stop and not say anything.

"My secret.."I thought for a minute before it all came to me. "Shit, the phone calls. I bought Bella a fucking house. A house! The random phone calls that I can't take in front of her are from Janet, our real estate agent. She's been coordinating with the furniture companies and shit to get the house ready for Christmas. It was supposed to be a present. How in the hell did she think I was cheating on her?" Charlie's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"You bought my daughter a house? A _house_?" I nodded my head very slowly. "Wow. Shit, Edward. I'm sorry I hit you. Uh, Bella's upstairs in the tub." He moved to get the door and held it open for me, motioning me inside with his hand. I bolted up the stairs and knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer, I tried to knob. Luckily, it wasn't locked_. _Slowly turning the handle and opening the door, I smiled at the sight before me. Bella, in the tub, her iPod ear buds in her ears, and her head thrown back and eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. No wonder she didn't hear me knock. How do I start this conversation? I started undressing and made my way over to the tub. I lifted my leg over the edge and stepped down in the tub. I slowly lifted the other leg and as I was sitting down in the tub, Bella's eyes shot open and she screamed. She starts yelling random sounds, not really speaking words and starts to get out of the tub.

"Bella, sit your ass down. Finish your bath and then we're gonna talk." I leaned back against the tub and pulled Bella to sit down between my legs. It was a tight fit in this tub but I didn't mind being close to her after what she thought about me the last couple days.

She leaned back on my chest and sank down in the water. I grabbed her body wash and her loofah and lathered it up. I washed every inch of her precious skin, trying not to linger on the intimate parts of her body. We needed to talk first. Once I had her washed and rinsed, I helped her out of the tub and dried her off. I tossed back on my clothes and followed her to her old bedroom. Bella threw on some tank top and sleep shorts. She looks so damn fuckable right about now. We sat down on her little twin bed, legs crossed, facing each other. Bella twisted a snagged string around and around her finger for a few minutes before either of us talked.

"Why, Bella? Why would you leave?" I saw that lip go between the teeth and knew she was either contemplating her answer or thinking about getting snippy with me.

"Who's Janet?" So she did think that I was cheating with the agent. Shit needs to be set straight.

"Bella, _Janet_ is our real estate agent that we met. The one that showed us the house you liked so much?"

"Were you really in Atlanta?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes. I was sitting in the fifth row of a pediatric cancer seminar when your father yelled at me about killing me and my mistress. Now, why did you leave?" She hung her head, shaking it back and forth.

"It's really stupid." She whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear her.

"It's not stupid if it made you leave." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from her face before she explained herself to me.

"I noticed the day that we met...Janet. You started getting random phone calls that you wouldn't take in front of me. If by some miracle you would answer the phone, it was in short answers and code words. You said you needed to start picking up extra shifts at the hospital all of a sudden. Then, you just spring on me that you have a conference that you have to been at for a week, on a holiday." She dropped her head and started to cry again. I scooted over to her and put her in my lap. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed my hand up and down her arms.

"Bella, the phone calls, Janet, even the shifts can be explained. I bought the house you wanted. Janet calls me to confer between myself and the furniture companies baby. The extra shifts are for the extra money when our monthly expenses go up. I wanted to keep the house a secret and give it to you for Christmas as a present. I should have told you that I bought the house but I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry Bella."

"You can't keep secrets from me." She leaned her head up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I know. I'm so sorry honey. But, no offense, you should grow up and tell me when something's bothering you. I still don't understand how you think I could cheat on you. Regardless of who, but why at all. And no more running away. I'm getting too old to be chasing after you." I cracked a smile at her and she turned up a corner of her mouth for just a split second. "You have to be open with me and I'll be open with you in return. I didn't mean to keep the house from you. Do you forgive me?" She shook her head yes. "As far as an affair goes, never." She looked up at me again and opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she finally got her thoughts together to talk to me.

"I just don't understand. When you left for the conference, I figured that you had finally come to your senses and didn't want me anymore. I just thought you were using it as an excuse to leave. I mean, look at me. I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm not surprised that you're not attracted to me. So, I thought that since you weren't having sex with me, you would be having sex with someone else." I grabbed both of her legs and stretched them out on the bed and leaned her backwards, laying her down on the bed. I leaned my upper body on hers, trying to be mindful of the baby. I kissed her forehead, nose, chin, jawline and then finally her lips. I placed several chaste kisses on her lips before slightly opening my mouth to hers. I took her top lip in between mine, then her bottom. I went back and forth between the top and bottom until she got impatient and snaked her tongue out to lick my lips. I captured her tongue in my mouth and sucked on it lightly. I ran my hands over her body, relearning all the curves of her body. Her silky legs, her rounded stomach, her full breast, the perfect curve of her ass. As I explored her mouth with my tongue, I slid my left hand up her leg. I crept my fingers up to her panty line. I kissed her chin and started licking her neck, whispering to her.

"Why would I go somewhere else when I have you at home? I don't want anyone but you. You're my life, my world, my everything. I won't be able to live if you were to ever leave me." I placed my lips back on hers and pushed two my fingers inside her panties, to find her soaking wet. For me_._ She tried to shift away from me, mumbling something about the doctor's orders. "I am a doctor. My orders are to love you." I pushed my fingers inside my wife and asked her to tell me she loves me.

"I love you. So much." I pumped my fingers in and out of Bella, pushing my thumb against her clit, working her towards her release. We kissed passionately--tongues twirling, teeth colliding, nipping lips. After a few minutes, I felt Bella tighten her legs around my hand and arm, begging me not to stop.

"I'll never stop Bella. Never." I pushed and rubbed--harder, faster, deeper. Bella devoured my mouth with hers as her orgasm approached. She felt so good, her muscles contracting against my fingers, coating my hand with her wetness.

When she came down from her high and finally regained her composure, she turned her head towards me and smiled brightly.

"You know that making me come doesn't fix anything. We still have things that need to be solved." I nodded and kissed her heatedly again until neither of us could breathe.

"I know baby, but we'll work on our problems. Together." She whispered 'together' against my lips as we lost ourselves in each other again.

**A/N: So they kinda worked out what was wrong now. They just gotta work on being open with each other from now on. No better way to forgive somebody than by making them come. ;)**

**I wrote a one shot. Check it out. Tell me if you like it or not. **

**R&R. Thanks!**

**-Whitney**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. The all powerful SM does.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've had so much going on at home right now. Just hang in there w/ me. We don't have too many chapters left. **

**Bella is about 34 weeks pregnant now. Getting close!**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

Oh my god, he's pissing me off! The last couple of weeks, after disappearing, Edward had been doing everything he can to prove to me that he loves me and only wants to be with me. I mean, the idea of a mistress was really stupid but I couldn't get over that feeling that I had.

The guys moved all my things back into the apartment and it's like I never left. However, there is one difference. Edward hasn't allowed me to do anything. He makes me stay in bed or on the couch. He picks me up and carries me everywhere. I can't even piss without him there, practically holding my hand. I just know that if I wasn't so mortified by it, he'd wanna wipe me after I used the bathroom.

At first, it wasn't so bad. He would do all the cooking and all the cleaning on his days off from work. He barely had any time to spend with me so he asked his mom to help out. She would show up twice a week and clean and do laundry. Ever since then, he's been....smothering me. He follows me around the house and asks if I'm fine about a million times a day. He has to bathe with me, shave my legs, wash my hair. I loved the attention but now he's driving me freaking crazy.

Like now, we're sitting on the couch, watching a movie since we just got out of the tub. I tried to get up and walk the four steps to the mantle to pick up my brush but he freaked out.

"Bella, sit down. You're not supposed to be walking around." He almost pushed me back down on the couch and grabbed the brush for me. I held my hand out for it but he sat behind me and started to brush my hair. When he apologized and asked if I was okay because he brushed out a tangle, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped--well, tried--up off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Where are you going? Sit back down." I gritted my teeth together and then let out the most ear piercing scream that I could.

"You are driving me ape shit, Edward! I can handle brushing my hair. I can handle the almost 8 steps it would have taken me to reach the mantle to pick up the brush. I can bathe myself." I started to pace around the kitchen, sprinting circles around the island in the middle. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, calm down. Why are you getting so upset? I'm just trying to help you out. I'm trying to keep you from stressing out. I'm just making sure you take it easy." I started walking faster and running my hands around on my stomach.

"So, by taking away my ability to brush my own hair, you think you can keep me from stressing out? You're making it worse. I can't...you're making me feel like a little child, not a married woman with a baby on the way. Just chill out. I can still do something by myself Edward." He hung his head and told me he'd stop. I turned to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water and spun around to grab an apple off the counter. I almost had the apple when I slipped.

**EPOV**

I knew that I was being overbearing when it came to my wife and unborn child, but Bella has had so much going on that I just wanted her to be stress free and take care of her. What I didn't realize was I just making things worse for her. I guess I'm glad she told me that I was smothering her. I had told her to be more open with me about how she's feeling or what she's thinking. I told her that I'd 'chill out' and I hung my head. So much for trying to keep her from stressing out_._ Before I could look back up at my gorgeous wife, I heard her let out a yell. I snapped my head up and found her lying on the floor, in a puddle of water. Automatically, my doctor sense kicked in.

I leaned down to where she was laying on the floor and felt for her fundus with my right hand as I skimmed my left hand through the liquid on the floor. I lifted my hand to my nose and sniffed. It's not amniotic fluid, just water.

"Baby, are you hurting? Can you feel the baby move?" She stared at me, wide eyed. Bella slowly nodded her head 'yes'. "Yes to which question?" I moved my hands around her belly and felt my son give me a swift kick. I pressed a little harder and felt a contraction. I immediately pulled her up and rushed to the bedroom. I changed her clothes and placed her in the car.

"You're gonna be okay baby. We're gonna get you checked out." I turned my flashers on and sped off towards the hospital.

We were rushed up the maternity floor and Bella was hooked up the machines. Dr. Blevins came rushing into her room and checked her cervix a few minutes after we arrived. He told us that she wasn't dilated, so that was a relief.

"I want to keep her overnight, just for observation." Bella groaned but knew it was for the best. I leaned over her bed and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna run downstairs and tell them that I need somebody to watch my shift tonight." She tried to find a rebuttal but I told her to shut her pretty mouth and I made my way down to the surgical wing off from the ER.

I found the head surgeon and explained to him about Bella's situation. He told me I could make up my shift later on. I decided to stop by my father's office and just vent.

I knocked lightly and I heard a soft 'Come in Edward' from the other side. I opened the door, noticing my father sitting at his desk with a file opened, digging through the papers.

"What can I do for you, son?" I sunk down in a chair and hung my head in my hands. Before I knew it, I was crying and my father was trying to comfort me. "What happened? Is it the baby or Bella?" I broke down and cried even harder. I'm a damn doctor and I can't even help my wife or my child. I finally calmed myself down enough to talk to my father.

"Bella slipped in the kitchen and I had to bring her in. I know they're about to hook her up to the magnesium drips and if that doesn't work, then our son will be born almost 7 weeks earlier. It's not a good time right now. I just, I'm a fucking doctor and my wife has had the worst pregnancy and I can't do a damn thing abut any of it!" Carlisle hugged me close to his side, whispering encouraging words to me that I have uttered to so many families before. It's just so different when you're on the other side of the words. After ruining my dad's lab coat and almost soaking his shirt as well, I slugged back up to Bella's hospital room. Hopefully, I can think of something that will allow her to go home. Maybe I can convince a nurse to come home with us. Bad idea, remember the nurses that work on your floor? The ones that were rude to Bella, shit. I'll come up with something.

When I walked back into the room, Bella was flinching away from a small nurse. I sat down in my seat beside her bed and took her hand in mine. She always hated to have blood drawn. I peeked my eyes up and saw the 'mag drip.' It was a lot stronger than the turbutaline and should stop her contractions before too long. Hopefully, the drips running into her IV will keep her from going into labor. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of them.

Once Bella had settled down and had the medicine was in her system, the once strong contractions started to slow down and then eventually disappeared about 3 a.m. My poor wife was miserable. She couldn't get comfortable without messing up the fetal monitor or the contraction monitor. She kept having to get up and pee once an hour. We had to unplug the machines and drag her IV to the bathroom with us. She made me wait outside with the door shut. Figures.

What made it even worse was the fact that you have to have your blood drawn once every hour that you have the magnesium in your system. You have to have a different sample sight each time. Bella's arms and hands and one of her legs looked like she was a drug addict that's shot up one too many times. I know this sounds bad, but I'll be glad when the baby gets here because she can't take being pregnant too much longer. When we have our son, I'm seriously thinking that Bella won't want any more kids. I think this pregnancy has scared the living shit out of her. We've almost lost our son twice now. It just can't get much worse than this.

I tried to catch up on some sleep because I was going to be pulling almost 72 hour shift at work for the next three days. It was very futile because when Bella would doze off, somebody would come in and either need a blood sample or check her blood pressure. I finally had the doctor check her contraction strip and he told us he could take her off the damn medicine. She finally fell asleep for a couple of hours around 6. I leaned back in the chair in her room and closed my eyes.

"_Fuck, that feels so fucking good." Bella moaned when I lifted her bent legs and pushed them towards her head. She was laying flat on her back on the bed, legs spread wide and pushed back as I pounded into her pussy over and over. I loved watching as my cock disappeared inside her body. I had one thumb rubbing circles on her clit and I replaced my other hand were it had been; smacking her ass. I pulled my hand back from her ass and sucked on my thumb. I used my thighs to push her up a little more and I slowly slid my thumb up and down the crack of her ass before I pushed my digit into her ass. _

_Her hips jumped up on the bed, pushing my dick and my thumb deeper. _Damn she felt fucking amazing_. The circles on her clit got more furious as I felt her reach her orgasm. She came hard, coating my cock in her wetness, the juices flowing down her body, reaching her hole that I had my finger in. I pumped my thumb in and out a few more times before she begged me to 'shove my cock in her ass'. _

_I was taken aback. _She wanted me to have anal sex with her? No, she needs to be worked up to it before I rip her insides._ I was brought back to those beautiful brown eyes. I was so out of it that it took me a moment before I realized that she was calling my name but yet, her lips were not moving. I felt a pushing sensation on my left shoulder, but her hands were above her head._

"Edward. Eddddward. Edward Cullen!" I jumped up out of the seat and looked around the room. Weweren't at home_._ Oh yeah, we were in the hospital. I looked over at Bella, laying there, hopeless and miserable, in her bed. "The hell were you dreaming about?" I'm sure my face was as red as it could be.

"I, um, it was a, I....sex." Bella busted out laughing at me. "What is so funny?" She caught her breath and shook her head at me, waving her hand around.

"You were saying something like 'ass' and 'thumb'. What were you dreaming about?" I couldn't come out and say it, for the fact that I had a hard on straining against my pants and there was no end in sight for it.

"I, uh, I need to use the restroom." I dashed into the bathroom and threw my pants around my ankles. I whipped my dick out of my boxers and thought about that dream. What it would feel like being that deep in her, pushing my cock into her ass. Within a few moments, I held my breath so not to scream out with my orgasm as I released all over my hand. I feel so much better. I cleaned up and went back into the room with my wonderful trooper of a wife.

She was smiling, almost smirking, at me. She knew what I just did_._ "That's not fair Edward." I just hung my head and sat back down in the chair.

"Bella, can we talk about something? I've been thinking about it all night." She looked slightly nervous. "It's not bad, baby. We just, need some help." Her eyes widen and she started to cry.

"What kind of help? Like, you think I'm trying to hurt the baby?" I almost climbed in bed with her, trying to calm her down.

"No, baby. I don't think you would ever hurt our son. We need someone to be at home with you while I'm at work. Someone that isn't family. I think we need a home nurse. Just for a precaution in case something were to happen when I was gone." Bella looked away for a few minutes, a look of concentration on her face.

"So, you want to pay somebody to baby sit me?" I leaned my head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Bella, you know that is not the damn point. I want someone there to look after you while I'm at work. She'll just be there to keep an eye on you. Hell, if your nice, she just might even help out around the house." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed out a loud breath.

"I hate it when you're right and there is no sense in arguing with you. Just let me tell you my one condition." I nodded my head for her to continue. "She has to be older than us." I scrunched my eyebrows together and parted my lips, stunned.

"Older than us? What does her age have anything to o with her job as a nurse?" She rolled her eyes at me then narrowed them.

"I don't want to pushed down the stairs again, you know." Oh, jealousy.

"Fine. I'll request an older nurse. Happy?" She motioned me to her bed with one finger, beckoning me to her like a siren.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm married to you and my baby is gonna be fine for now. But yes, I'm happy that you agreed with me about the nurse." She kissed me quickly before telling me she wanted to try and sleep. I sneaked out of her room and spoke to her doctor about the home nurse and he said he'd send someone over this afternoon.

Dr. Blevins made an appearance with a nurse that neither Bella nor myself had ever seen before. Amanda, the nurse, told us that since it took lots of magnesium to stop Bella's labor, she was going to give Bella a turbutaline pump that pumped her medicine to her 24/7 without missing a dose. She had to change the IV site every three days. She showed us how to change the tiny vials of medicine and told us that our doctor would let us know when she could discontinue using the pump. Dr. Blevins told me to keep an eye out for Bella's blood pressure. She would probably have high blood pressure and a faster heart rate. Bella told her doctor she didn't care if it helped the baby.

Once we got home, I helped Bella to the bed. She told me that her legs felt rubbery but she didn't want to be carried. So, I relented and supported her weight as we snail paced it to the bed. Whatever she needs, I'll give it to her. Yeah, you'll give it to her. Nice and hard. Ugh, what is wrong with my brain?

After Bella had fallen asleep, I trekked to the couch, intent on catching up with my sleep but the doorbell rang. I was hell bent on cussing at whoever was at my door, when I yanked it open, I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" I stuck my hand out and shook the lady's hand. There stood an older lady with white hair and a simple matching jacket and pant suit with a white shirt under it.

"Yes, you can call me Edward, and you are?" She laughed kindheartedly at me before telling me her name was Barbara, she was our home nurse. "Please come in. My wife is asleep." She followed me to the living room and we sat down on the couch.

I went over her resume and talked to her a little bit about what Bella had been going through. What seemed like hours had really only been about thirty minutes, I hired Barbara and she said she could start tonight.

I had about two hours before my shift started so I went to wake up Bella so she could meet with the home nurse and not be shocked as shit to see some random lady in our home when she awoke.

I finally got Bella awake and jumped in the shower before rushing to get dressed and trying to find something for Bella to eat for dinner. Damn, I need to go to the grocery store_._ I finally just gave in and told her that she could order take out.

Barbara helped Bella to the couch so she could watch TV while Barbara cleaned up around the apartment. When I walked out the door for work, I knew Bella would be taken care of. I had no worries about it now.

**BPOV**

The three days with Barbara since Edward left for his super long shift have been great. She's told me about her kids and grandchildren. She's only a few years older than my dad. She wouldn't let me do anything and kept telling me that it was her job to be here. She almost sounds like Edward_._

We told each other stories about our families. I learned that her husband died a few years ago from cancer. She was like another mom or grandmother to me. I was really glad that I agreed with Edward to find someone to 'help look after me.' When I told Barbara that she was pretty much a glorified baby sitter, she just laughed and said that she's glad Edward doesn't pay her like a baby sitter. She's hilarious.

I was so glad the next morning when Edward strolled through our door, still dressed in his scrubs. Today was Christmas Eve and I supposed to be getting to see the house, completely finished. We weren't gonna move in until after the baby was born because we still had a few more months on Edward's lease at the apartment.

When I heard the door open, I ran to the living room and greeted my husband, hearing Barbara in the background laughing and trying to cover it with a cough. I pushed him into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, waiting on him to change so we could go.

"Bella, I'm not gonna....you know that you're not supposed to be up, let alone running to the door to meet me. I was headed this way to see you." I leaned back on the bed, my large belly pressing down on my lungs. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

"I was just excited to about seeing the house." Edward tossed his scrubs into the laundry and walked over to me, leaning down slowly not to crush our son and kissed me kinda languidly for a minute. He must be so tired from his shift and here I am, pushing him out the door. I'm sure he just wants to sleep_._ "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Here take a nap and whenever you're ready, we'll go see the house. I'm sure you need your rest."

Three hours, two naps, and one huge dinner, thanks to Barbara, we took off for the house. Correction, my house. We drove the fifteen minute drive to the property. Before we reached the driveway, Edward pulled over to the side of the road and blind folded me, 'so you get the full effect'. Whatever.

After the last half mile and the ride up the driveway, I was getting antsy. I felt the car pull to a stop and heard Edward's door shut. I waited the seven seconds for my door to open and Edward helped me out. We walked about twenty steps when Edward released the blind fold.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_It's gorgeous!_

**A/N: I had to stop it there. I gotta figure out what the inside of the house looks like. Not too much happened in this chapter. Though, the next one will have christmas (a party) and B/E figuring out what to keep from the apartment and how to decorate the nursery. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I just couldn't figure out how to …..get the ball moving. There's probably about 4 or less chapters then an epilogue. So, review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks!!**

**-Whitney**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: By now, we should all know that SM owns it. **

**I can't believe that I posted the last chapter. It wasn't what I wanted but no matter how I wrote it and erased it and rewrote it, it all turned out the same. I guess my mind frame isn't where it should be for this story. I've got this chapter about Christmas and the new house. They're gonna discuss the baby and some names, but the next couple chapters is where the real 'fun' is. By fun I mean drama. I think I'll wrap this story up in about 3 more chapters then the epilogue. So, now, let's see what Edward has done to the house for Bella. **

**Sorry for the super long AN. My bad.....**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

The yard to the house was huge. Edward had it landscaped and there were flowers and trees and shrubs everywhere. It was just so green. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open and gawk in amazement at the thing that my husband did for our family. I hadn't even stepped foot in the house and I was already blown away.

As we walked up to my front door, Edward handed me the key and allowed me the honor of walking in first. It was magnificent! The first floor of the house was slightly open. The downstairs bedroom were off down the hallway, away from the rest of the floor.

When you walked in, the living room was first. Edward had them decorate it with a gigantic wrap around couch that was cream suede. It was over by the opposite wall from the front door. There was a big ass HD flat screen hanging to the right of the couch, surrounded by everything electronic that you could ever imagine. On the opposite wall from the couch and TV, there were so many shelves built into the wall. It was the housing space for hundreds of cases containing music, DVDs, and video games.

When you walk left of the living room, it takes you into my heaven--the kitchen. It was a dream come true. Everything was stainless steel and huge. The fridge had three doors. The stove had 6 eyes to cook on and I had two ovens. The best thing ever – Edward had installed so many cabinets and pantries. The counter tops were black marble. I had every appliance that you would ever need in a kitchen. I walked through and opened every door or drawer--it was all stocked.

I walked back through the living room and passed a giant staircase before I came to the hallway. There were several doors – 3 bedrooms and a bath.

Edward told me that the downstairs bedrooms had been left unfurnished for a reason. He wasn't sure what we wanted to put in the there yet. I'm assuming he meant like bedrooms or offices.

The downstairs bathroom, nestled between two bedrooms, was painted powder blue and had light blue blinds/curtains, rugs, soap, and shower curtain. There was so much blue.

I started up the stairs but noticed a door towards the back wall against the back of the house. I walked back down the stairs and turned the knob on the door to reveal the den. Apparently_,_ Edward had turned this into his office already. There was a huge cherry wood desk against the floor-to-ceiling windows on the back wall, opposite the door. There was paintings hanging all over the room, still exposing the dark red walls and carpet. I noticed Edward's diplomas, awards, and certificates hanging along the walls as well.

I turned out of the room and headed upstairs. There was a long but narrow hallway leading to three doors.

The first I opened was the first bedroom. The nursery. The crib and dresser were already in the room, but in the middle. Edward said that we needed to paint it before we tried to arrange everything. The room across from the bedroom was the second bathroom. Apparently, it was the baby's bathroom because it was decorated with everything rubber duckies.

The second bedroom upstairs was left empty as well. When I mentioned to Edward that we still had so much decorating to do, he explained that he left it empty on purpose. I asked why and he told me that this was my room to do with as I pleased.

I was assuming the last room was our master bedroom. When I opened the door, I was completely shocked. It was about half the size of the second floor. Our walls were painted hunter green and chocolate brown. We had a huge California King bed with swirled bedding that matched the walls. We had a walk in closet on one side of the room, a dresser along one wall, and another door on the opposite from the closet.

I opened the last door in the house and, lo and behold, it was my master bath. The very first thing that I noticed was the mammoth of a tub. It was porcelain and would fit about three people. It was perfect. The décor was silver and metallic.

When I made my way back down to the first floor, I hadn't noticed that most of our things were here. Pictures of everyone, our couch throws, my pots/pans hanging up in the kitchen. How could I havemissed all that? I'm sure Edward's mom had something to do with all of this. She knew us so well that it's remarkable.

Edward was standing by the open front door, barking orders at some delivery man. Poor delivery guy. I walked up behind him, pushing my belly into his back and tried to reach my arms around him. Yeah,right_. _He turned in my arms and swiftly kissed my lips before telling a couple of women holding flowers were to place them

"Edward, flowers are going to die before we move in." I looked around and noticed that the house was started to fill up with people, milling around. "Uh, honey, what the hell is going on?" Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Everyone thought it would be a good idea to have Christmas here. It's big enough and it's kind of like a house warming party as well." I just nodded as Edward told me to go lie down somewhere before it was time to eat and do some family thing with the very naked tree in my living room.

When I walked back into our new room, I noticed all the small picture frames along the wall above our headboard. They were my ultrasound pictures. Starting on the left and moving to the right, they were in chronological order. Each one had a little sign under the picture, in the frame, that stated the date and how far along I was. I would rather the pictures be in a baby book but their fine for now. I will move them eventually.

I didn't even bother to turn the covers back on the bed as I crawled in the middle and situated the four pillows around me. One under my head, one behind me, one between my knees, and the last supporting my belly. This thing was getting heavy_._ I nodded off to sleep thinking that I couldn't wait to bring our son home to this house.

**EPOV**

While my precious wife took a much needed nap upstairs in our new bedroom, I tried to make sure everything was going according to plan. Well, Alice and my mom's plan_._ Everyone, and I mean everyone, was invited over here to decorate our tree.

It was a Cullen family tradition for everyone to put on an ornament that meant something to that person. We've done it every year since I can remember. This year, Bella would get to join our family's right of passage. We would tell our family matriarch what we wanted for our ornament and she would order them for us. This year the ornaments would be in sterling silver.

The workers were milling around the house, covering just about every inch of the house with either lights, garland, or greenery. I think they're starting to go overboard_._

About thirty minutes into Bella's nap, the front door swung open and her boisterous cousin made his presence known.

"I'm here bitches!" I ran over with every intention of smacking him but Rose, walking in behind him, beat me to it.

"Shut up, stupid. Edward told us that Bella was sleeping!" She shook her head and came over to give me a hug.

"How's everything going?" I went into the discussion of the latest problems that we've been having with the baby and Rosalie tried to bring up the whole leaving thing but I had to put a stop to it quickly.

"Just drop it. It worked itself out. We're working on our problems. Let it go." My sister sat down on the couch and pretended to pick at her nails while the delivery guys brought in the tree. Bella had to pick a damn sixteen foot tall tree. I hated to crush her little dreams but our ceilings weren't that tall so we had to go with a ten foot Fraser Fir.

Alice, Jazz, and my parents arrived next. Mom got into cooking mode as soon as she came through the door. Dad came over with Jazz to admire the naked tree with Em and myself. The girls were gossiping over some magazine that Alice had brought with her. After an hour of catching up and just gabbing, our doorbell rang. Who the hell was ringing the doorbell? I was shocked when I opened the door and their stood my in-laws.

"Chief, Mrs. Swan, what a pleasant surprise." I wonder if Bella invited them. As soon as Charlie greeted me, my mom came rushing into the room and snagging Renee and hurried back into the kitchen. After my father in law greeted everyone, he pulled into my den.

"Edward, son. I just want to apologize for the crap I gave you about Bella in the beginning and then again for the right hook. Sorry about that. I was just trying to look out for my baby girl. She's my world." I nodded in agreement with him.

"I would have done the exact same thing if I were in your shoes, sir. I could have gone about telling everyone I was the father in a different and better way, but my feelings for Bella got the better of me. I don't blame you for trying to kill me." Charlie chuckled and reached out to shake my hand and pulled me into a 'man hug'.

"No hard feelings then?" I shook my head and we headed back into the living room with everyone. Except Bella_._ I excused myself from the group to go check on her. I tried to be quiet walking up the stairs and down the hallway. I cracked open the door and smiled at the sight in front of me. Bella was lying in the middle of the bed, legs splayed open, one arm above her head and the other resting on her stomach, with her mouth open and snoring. She swears she doesn't snore. I crept up the edge of the bed, pulled the covers our from under her, covered her up, and then tipped her mouth closed. She snorted one time and before I could wake her up with my laughing, I hurried back downstairs to check on the progression of dinner.

My mom cooked the usual for Christmas time. Ham, turkey, stuffing, dressing, greens, homemade macaroni and cheese, candied yams, a green vegetable and some kind of dessert. I loved her holiday cooking and looked forward to it every year.

Another hour or so and I was headed up to wake up the mother of my child so she wouldn't miss out on the food. Like she'd miss out on **that**. I shook her slightly on the shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes before jumping up and running to the bathroom. I tried to check on her, just to make sure everything was okay, but she turned the water on and yelling at me through the door she was just trying to pee. I guess I am kinda overprotective.

Once we all sat down at this huge table, with my father at one end and myself at the other, Jasper was asked to say grace.

"Dear Father, we ask you to bless this food and those who took the time to prepare it. We ask that you bless our bodies to do your will and keep us safe, even the babies on the way. Thank you." Everyone snapped their heads up at the same time and eyed Alice and Jazz. Before they could reply, my sister spoke up.

"Did Emmett tell you?" All eyes were now on Rose. "Wait, are you pregnant, too?" All I can say is there was utter pandemonium at my dinner table. "When are you due, Alice?"

"Oh, on August 20th." Emmett's mouth dropped open and Rose whispered 'no way'. "Why? Is that bad day to be due on?"

"No, not at all. It's just, that's my due date as well!" There was more screaming and yelling, hand shakes and back slaps. I gave my congratulations to both and then acted like Emmett, I stuffed my face with my mother's cooking. Everyone over ate and then most of us meandered into the living room, while I had to help Bella up from the table and followed behind her as she waddled to the sofa.

Bella and myself agreed there would be no gifts this year between the two of us because we just bought the house. We all made ourselves comfortable as my mother passed around the small boxes with everyone's ornament. I was shocked when my mom handed Charlie and Renee one as well. Wow, Iguess they **are** part of the family. We started with my father. He opened his box and held up his.

"It's a stethoscope. Obviously, because I'm a doctor." He placed his decoration highest on the tree. Next was my mother.

"It's a small replica of our house. It reminds me of my family, that keeps growing." I was supposed to go next but due to my wife's parents being here, they would go next. Charlie started blushing when he opened his box.

"It's a fish." His went on and then it was Renee's turn.

"I got a cross. When things get rough, you have to have faith that they will work themselves out." She smiled at Bella and myself and then hung her ornament. Now it was my turn.

"I chose a piano. No explanation needed." Bella was nervous to open hers so leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and rubbed her belly. She didn't say anything as she stood up and opened the box to reveal a silver pair of baby booties. The women ohh'ed and ahh'ed as Bella handed her ornament to me so I could place it on the tree. Rosalie was next, then Emmett.

"I chose a wrench for my passion for cars." Emmett grunted as she stood up and hung the tiny wrench on a limb.

"Well, I chose this for three reasons—the three children that are about to join our family." He held up a 3-D teddy bear with jingle bells on it. I think all the girls wiped a few tears from their eyes. Since Jazz is my blood family, he got to go next and then poor Alice was last.

"I have a big thing about the Civil War, so I chose an antique gun." As he sat back down from the tree, Alice jumped up and hung hers on the tree before turning back to the group.

"I'm the pixie so obviously I chose Tinkerbell." Everyone got a good laugh out of her choice as we sat around and talked about work, future babies, the new house and old stories of us kids growing up. It was a fabulous time.

Once it started to get late, everyone excused themselves to leave and I led Bella up to the bathroom and helped her bathe quickly before helping her into bed.

"Bella baby. I think we need to pick out some names." She pulled the covers around her after situating her numerous pillows and groaned at me.

"I just wanna get comfortable and get some rest. Can we do this tomorrow?" I laughed at her as I tried to settle in behind her, fighting the pillow that was blocking my wife from me. "What is so funny?" I kissed the back of her neck and told her that I had the perfect name for her then. "Well, what is it?"

"Noah. It's Hebrew and literally means rest or comfort." She started to laugh as she told me that she wanted us to carry on a family name besides Cullen.

"Noah Masen Cullen." I agreed with her and buried my face into her neck and hair, trying to fall asleep.

**BPOV**

When I finally felt Edward relax against me, I had to get up and pee. Of course_._ I had a wonderful night with my new and extended family. I was glad to finally have a big family but they could take a lot out of you. I'm glad I have them in my life and I wouldn't know what to do if something were to ever happen to any of them. I climbed back in bed and got comfy, falling asleep fairly quickly.

_I was lying in a bed in a stark white room. I couldn't move. I felt like I was tied down and had no way to escape. I couldn't figure out where I was. I heard faint voices in the background, saying something about blood, loss, and a baby. _My baby. Something's wrong._ I started to scream, but I had no voice. I tried to call out of help again, but to no avail. It was like everyone around me was oblivious to me. _

_I tried to thrash my arms and legs around but they wouldn't move an inch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash my husband's hair as he held a small blue bundle in his arms. He kept coming closer and closer until he was standing over me, holding out the bundle to me. I tried over and over again to lift my hands to grab ahold of the blue blanket but I still had no control over my body. I saw Edward's eyes tighten and he held out his arms, fulling extended out in the front of his body, hovering the bundle over my body. He huffed out a breath and dropped the bundle. _

_I had to lay there as I saw the bundle flutter open and fall to the floor. I waited for the baby to cry, having been dropped, but the sound never came. I heard a horrible screeching sound for a few moments before I realized that it was my mouth that the sound came from. I found my voice and called out to my husband, over and over. He retreated away from me until he was nothing but a hazy apparition. _

I jerked up in bed, covered in sweat and my heart racing in my chest. I immediately grabbed my stomach and applied a small amount of pressure to my side. I let out an ecstatic sigh when I felt my son kick in response to the jab. Thank you God, it was a dream_._ I laid back down on the pillows and turned my head over to Edward. His eyes were partially opened and he looked confused.

"Are you okay?" He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and nodded my head. "Is Noah giving you a hard time tonight?" I shook my head and started to cry. Edward quickly discarded all the pillows surrounding me and cuddled up with me on the bed, kissing my head and neck, whispering encouraging words to me. "What happened?"

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." I kissed his mouth quickly and tried to settle back into the bed. I tossed and turned for a few minutes before I figured out what was wrong. "Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" He sat straight up and started to get out of bed.

"Can you give me back my damn pillows so I can go to sleep?" He tossed the small one for my belly at me, laughing as he tossed his pants to the floor and crawled back in bed. He was out within thirty seconds, snoring. See, I told him that he snores. He tried to blame it on me_. _

**A/N: So, they had Christmas, named the baby and actually stayed in the house. Next will be Rose and Em's wedding at New Years. Two chapters and the epilogue left!**

**-Whitney :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it. I'm just playing around with it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've gotten such great and positive feedback on this story. Now, if I could just get it for the one shot I wrote. I'm thinking about taking down "My Forbidden Fruit". It just didn't do as good as I thought it would. Anyways, enough about that.**

**This chapter is Rose/Em's wedding. The Union and Red Lion Hotel are real places in Seattle and I don't own either of them.**

**This chapter and one left before the epilogue. I'm really sad to say that the end is so near. **

**So, now on with the story....**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that it's already New Year's Eve. Meaning, it was time for my cousin to get married to my sister in law. I was so excited to be in the bridal party but because of all the problems I've been having, I had to back out. So, Rosalie had to rearrange everybody and we had still yet to meet her Maid of Honor. I was skeptical because Edward was the best man. Emmett was an only child and had no other cousins but me_. _I was still gonna wear my bride's maid dress to the ceremony and reception even though I wasn't doing anything anymore. Rose said that she didn't care and I had already paid for it so I might as well wear it. She had picked out those champagne colored dresses in different styles. We picked out what matched our body type. My dress made me feel like a tent. It just kinda hung on my body, making me look so much bigger than I really was. Rose picked out a spaghetti strapped dress when I couldn't make up my mind. Like thin straps are going to take away from my huge stomach. Whatever.

We were headed out to the dinner rehearsal at TheUnion_._ Rose picked out upscale locations because she only wanted the best. I had on a purple shirt with bronze beads around the neck and a pair of black dress pants and some bronze flats.Where Alice found those shoes I'll never know. Edward had on a white shirt with black pants and a purple tie. He claimed he wanted to match. Whatever.

When we arrived, we had a huge section of the restaurant taken up and there were so many people seated. I think I may have known about 8 people, and they were people I was related to one way or another. We mingled for a while, meeting Rose's family and friends. After almost forty five minutes later, the couple of the hour arrived. We immediately sat down as our appetizers were being served. I noticed that the seat across from Edward and myself was empty.

I couldn't even pronounce the food listed on our menu but it was delicious. I dared not to ask what was in it for fear that I wouldn't eat it. I kept trying to pick at Edward's plate but he shoo-ed me away with his fork. I'm pregnant and I wanna eat. Sheesh. Right as the main course was being brought out, the Maid of Honor showed up.

_Tanya. _Of course she would be the Maid of Honor and sit across from us. Life was a bitch and obviously hated me.

I just sucked it up and smiled at her when she sat down. She nodded her head and me and spoke to Edward.

"Hi Eddie. How have you been?" She batted her eyelashes and folder her hands together, placing them under her chin, resting on the table. I just knew she was trying to show off her cleavage in that scrap of material she called a dress. I narrowed my eyes at her and whipped my head to look at my husband as he answered her.

"Life's been good. Bella's getting closer to her due date." He rubbed his hand on my stomach and kissed my lips quickly. Take that, whore. All during dinner, she kept making 'bedroom eyes' at Edward and shooting death glares at me. She can be pissed off all she wants, he's going home with me every night for the rest of his life. I was so tempted to make a big scene and show her exactly what I meant, but I couldn't disrespect myself, or anyone for that matter, while doing something like groping him and making out at the dinner table. I would just have to put on my big girl panties and know that he loves me.

That night, later on at home, Edward rewarded me for my good behavior. We moved into the house, itwas just stupid to hold on to the apartment when the house was finished. I was lying in my huge bed, surrounded by my pillows, once again, and butt naked. The lights were off but Edward had lit a few candles and strategically placed them around the room.

Edward started placing kisses on my feet and ankles, alternating between legs as he inched his way up, closer to where my body was the hottest. His skimmed his fingertips over my legs, skipping over my wet core, up my stomach, and then tenderly loving on my chest. His tongue felt like soft velvet on my nipples, twirling around the hardened bud before lightly biting down on it, sending a shock wave down to my toes. My breathing was becoming uneven and he had yet to even really do anything.

"Ed---ward." I could barely think with him rubbing and massaging my body with his talented hands and tongue. He stared his trip back down my body, blowing a soft breath over my pussy. I could literally feel the wetness on the side of my thigh. His tongue was licking, teeth biting, and fingers rubbing. I was so close already. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back on my pillow, moaning loudly.

Edward kissed my clit before sliding his tongue up my lower lips. When the tip of his tongue reached my clit once again, I exploded. I was stars, lightening streaks, the blinding white light. I couldn't hold my eyes open to focus on anything.

"Damn, baby. Already?" I clamped my legs around his head and urged him to continue. After my third orgasm, I felt a few contractions so I made Edward stop. When I tried to reciprocate the gesture, he vehemently denied me. "It's fine. You're in no shape to be twisting your body around on the bed or sitting on your knees. It's fine. Go to sleep. You gotta get up early in the morning." We settled in under the covers, Edward spooning behind me. Hello mister pecker_._

I slowly edge my hand down the front of Edward's sleeping pants. Commando, perfect_._ I grasped his shaft in my hand, slowly sliding my hand up and down, twisting my wrist on the downward strokes. I applied more pressure and made my motions faster after every fifth or sixth stroke of my hand. Before long, Edward was breathing hard and heavy. I heard small moans and deep sighs from his mouth before he reached up and started to fondle my breasts.

He kissed the back of neck several times before sucking on my shoulder hard, biting down when I felt his member swell and then release all over my hand and inside his pants. He jumped up quickly and rinsed off in the shower and came back to bed naked. I washed off my hand and settled into bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next day I slept as late as lunch time. Rose felt bad for the fact that I couldn't go out with them, doing whatever girly crap that _Tanya_ had set up as the Maid of Honor. Edward cooked us brunch and we sat around watching TV. I ordered us supper from a burger place and Edward ran out to pick it up.

He helped me shower and partially get dressed. At eight o'clock at night, we drove to the Red Lion Hotel. Rose had reserved like 3 of the room in the hotel for the wedding. Edward and I parted ways when I got the suite the girls were in and the guys went to go do something manly.

Alice did my hair, pulling it into some elegant updo while Rosalie did some light earth tones for my makeup. I had to sit there and listen to _Tanya_ bitch about how I looked. She even made the comment that she was glad Rose had pulled me from the bridal party because I was so fat. I had had enough.

"Tanya. Let me explain something to you. I don't give two shits what you think about me or my body. You're just jealous that I'm the one that's married to and pregnant by Edward. Get the fuck over yourself." I turned to my future sister/cousin and apologized for losing my cool. I left the room before I said something that I would really regret. I walked down the hall for a few minutes before Alice came out to get me.

"Girl, you know that you're not supposed to be up walking around. You already get away with so much being married to a doctor. Come on, let's go get something to drink." She looped her arm around mine and we went down to the bar. I was still fuming from my rampage on _Tanya_. Why did she have to be friends with my husband's sister?

"I hope that I didn't upset Rosalie. I yelled at her Maid of Honor--on her wedding day. She's gonna hate me now." I folded my arms on the table and lowered my head, slightly ashamed of the way I acted.

"Bella, don't be upset. Rose knew that Tanya was out of line. You just finally stood up for yourself. She would be proud. Now as far as ruining her wedding day, I doubt it. I'm pretty sure that Tanya would have ruined it for her if she would have kept on." I tilted my head to peek one eye at her.

"Are you sure?" She just nodded her head and finished up her drink. We headed over to the room that the ceremony was going to be held in and sat down in a couple of chairs waiting on everyone else. I just wanna know one thing. Who decides to get married at like ten at night on New Year's Eve? It was so random and so very much just like Emmett.

At 9:45, we lined up outside the room and had to calm Rose down. She was thinking that she had picked out the wrong color dresses and the seating arrangements were all wrong. Too late. We just reassured her that everything was perfect. I waited on Edward to come meet me and guide me to my seat. I know he was supposed to seat the mother's of the bride and groom but he wanted to seat me as well. Em told him it would be fine and Rose said that she didn't mind. Of course, the bitch opened her mouth and said it was stupid to do that just for me because I couldn't handle walking by myself and all I wanted was the attention. Edward responded and told her that was so very far from the truth that it was just plain ridiculous. Ha_._

The ceremony was beautiful, as was Rose. She was dressed in a strapless ivory dress with diamonds and pearls decorated over the bodice of the corset top and the diamonds were scattered around the slender A-line dress. There was a five foot train on the dress and she opted to not wear a veil.

I cried along with every other woman in attendance when the couple recited their own vows. Em made a joke about meeting Rose. She fixed his car on the side of a road with a leather belt she was wearing. She bitched at him for ruining the $200 belt and he asked to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner. Rose told Em that he was her protective teddy bear and didn't know what she would do without him. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife when I noticed that _Tanya_ wasn't even focused on the happy couple. She was eye fucking my husband. Again_. _She just doesn't understand.

I was starving by the time they served dinner. Lamb, not my favorite. I stuck with everything else but the meat. I was really glad that I wasn't supposed to dance but Emmett dragged me from my seat, much to my dismay and encouragement from Edward. The traitor.

"Thanks." I looked up at him, confused.

"Thanks for what?" He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for just...being my family. I love you. Rose was...upset when you got pregnant but thanks to you living in the house, she quit listening to the doctors about what medicine to take and how many more times we could try in vitro. That one specialist told her she couldn't have kids and she just gave up. Then without us even knowing it, we got pregnant." I hadn't even noticed the tears pouring down my face until Edward was there, taking me away from Em and wiping them away. I excused myself to the bathroom so I could freshen up. Edward insisted on following me but I told him to just sit down and I'd be right back.

I went in, peed really quick, and washed my face off some, trying to get rid of the running mascara on my cheeks. When I washed my hands and turned towards the door, my shoe slipped off my foot. I held on to the handle of the bathroom door and slid the strap back on my heel. As I stood back up, the bathroom door swung open, hit me in the stomach, and knocked me on the floor. I looked down at my legs and heard a snicker and the sound of heels clicking, walking back out the door.

**EPOV**

My sister got married today. My fucking sister got married today_._ She was even expecting a baby at the end of next summer. I couldn't be happier for her than I am right now. She's getting everything that she ever wanted out of life. And with someone like Emmett by her side, she'll get through anything.

I don't know what Em told Bella but she was visibly upset by talking to him. I tried to rescue her but she rushed to the bathroom. I turned to my new brother for an explanation for why my wife was upset.

"I just told her that she was an inspiration for us. Her and the baby were. I didn't mean anything by it." I clapped him on the back and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a strawberry blonde _bitch_ head for the bathroom. I can't believe how much Tanya put down Bella last couple days and when we got engaged. I don't even know what the hell I saw in her. I mean, I guess, on the outside she was very pretty, but she was very vain and shallow.

After a few minutes, Bella hadn't returned yet and I started to get worried. I walked away from Em and when I was about ten feet and one turn in the hallway from the restrooms, I heard it.

_Bella's scream_.

I rushed down the hall and my heart sank. Bella was crawling out of the bathroom on her hands and knees. She was stuttering and crying and just a mess. I looked left and then right, trying to figure out if someone saw anything to lead Bella to act like this. I saw a flicker of blonde hair turn the corner at the end of the hall before I knelt down to check on Bella. I pushed on her belly, checking for a response from our son. He kicked, but not as hard as usual. I checked Bella's pulse. It was racing so fast. I could tell her that blood pressure wasn't that great. She looked awfully pale.

"Bella, baby what happened?" I was looking in her eyes as she stuttered out.

"I...she...door...baby..._Edward_." I looked down as Bella reached her hand between her legs.

_Blood._

"The door, baby. I don't understand." I wiped her face off and asked her calm down enough to tell me what happened.

"I was...walking out...the door opened...hit my stomach...I fell." I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I scooped Bella up in my arms made a mad dash for the front of the hotel. Unfortunately, that meant that I had to run through the reception with Bella bleeding all over the place. Her eyes kept fluttering open and then they would close every few seconds. I tried to get her to talk to me but she was just mumbling incoherent things at me.Tanya better fucking pray that nothing happens to my wife or child. I will end that bitch.

Everyone rushed over to try and help me but I just ran passed them all and was met with EMTs at the front door. I laid her down on the gurney in the back of the ambulance and sat back to watch while they worked on my wife. I was helpless.

The ride to the hospital was only minutes away but it seemed like an eternity as they tried to figure out how to stop the bleeding and to get Bella stable. When we arrived at the hospital, we were rushed into an operating room. I heard the doctors barking orders at the nurses and I heard the words 'emergency c-section' more than once. I was asked to scrub up but I could only stand off to the side while the doctor cut open my wife and within sixty seconds, he brought my son into the world. As I stood still, gazing at my son from the room, I wasn't aware what was happening to my wife. I went to step closer to Noah, when I heard the monitor flatline. I knew from my training that could only mean one thing-- too much blood loss_._ Before I could even hold my son, I was pushed out of the room and asked to wait outside.

Tanya pushed the door hard enough into Bella that it caused placenta abruption. Meaning she hit my wife and child so hard, the placenta detached from the uterus and Bella was bleeding out. My son's oxygen was cut off. Now, my son was born a month early and Bella was fighting for her life and all I could do was fucking sit here in a plastic chair and wait to see which one, if both, would make it through the night.

I stood up and turned to the wall, covering my face with my hands and cried. I cried like never before. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. My mother_._ I turned around and noticed that everyone was here, still dressed from the wedding.

"Shouldn't you two be on a plane for a honeymoon?" I knew that at midnight, Em and Rose were supposed to leave but here they were, still in a wedding dress and tux.

"Fuck that. That's my cousin in there. The honeymoon can wait." Rose nodded with Em and hugged his side. "Besides, I've already knocked her up." I coughed out a laugh and watched as my sister smacked him in the head.

After almost an hour of just sitting around and waiting, a petite nurse came out and said that the baby was stable in the NICU but he needed help to breathe. She said that we could see him but only one at a time. I quickly followed behind her, turning at the last second to my father.

"You come find me as soon as a fucking doctor shows his face through those doors with news about my wife." Carlisle nodded once and I turned back to go see my son.

He wasn't too tiny but he was still small. He was born exactly one month too soon. A New Year's baby. Noah Masen Cullen was born at 12:02 am on January 1st. He weighed 4 pounds and 7 ounces. His hair was exactly like mine. It was already sticking up all over his head--poor child. I walked over to the incubator that they had him in and slid my hand through the gloved opening. I stroked his cheek a few times with my fore finger and started to cry. I wish your mother was here to see you_._ As if he could read my mind, he turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. Bella would have a fit. They were green. Noah was in every way my mini me. Another nurse came over and said I could hold him very quickly.

He felt so tiny in my arms, like I going break him if I held him too close to me. I kissed his forehead over and over, trying not to let my tears fall on his face. When Noah started to fuss, I handed him back to the nurse. I knew that my son was going to be okay. Now, I needed to go check on his mother. My mother came in the NICU after me and I headed back down to the waiting room.

As soon I rounded the corner, the double doors flew open. Two doctors, covered in blood, made their way over to us.

"Mr. Cullen?" I sprinted over to stand in front of them, my dad with his hand on my shoulder and Rose holding both my hands.

"Yes?" One doctor pulled his surgical cap off and hung his head. Oh no. Please no.

"Mrs. Cullen lost a lot of blood. She flat lined for almost five minutes before I got another pulse. Unfortunately, we lost her a second time. We stopped the bleeding in her uterus and gave her blood transfusion. I worked as hard as I could to get a beep on the heart monitor." I just knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be that she didn't make it. Before he could tell me, I stormed away and screamed. My wife had lost her life to bring my son into the world, all because of a jealous bitch. I ran out of the hospital and stood in the parking lot, looking around. I needed to run away. I couldn't take this. It was like I couldn't breathe. My world just crashed around me.

As I reached the end of the parking lot, I heard someone calling my name. Emmett. He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Dude. You need to get back in there." I pushed myself away from him.

"Why? So I can say good bye to my wife? No thank you." I tried to walk away but Em grabbed me by the arms.

"She's alive. You left before the doctor could tell you that they stabilized her. She lost a lot of blood and is in a coma, but she's alive!" I took off for the waiting room again where my father was discussing the case with the surgeon.

"I wanna see my wife. _Now!_" I was led upstairs and down two hallways before I stood outside her room. I knew that she wasn't going to be awake and talking. I figured that she would look rough but nothing like I imagined. I pushed the door open and broke down.

"Oh Bella baby_._"

**A/N: I'm trying to get these last couple of chapters published before Wednesday because I'm trying to pack up my apartment and move. Wednesday I'm going GA to visit my family before Christmas and I'll be gone a week. Then, my husband will be home for 6 days on military leave so..if I don't get the last chapter and epilogue out before Wednesday, it may be towards the end of the month before I do. **

**I cried writing this chapter. I hope that I don't upset you too much when you read this. R&R!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Whitney**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: For almost the last time, I don't own any of it. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter. Obviously, Tanya will be dealt with in this chapter. I couldn't reply to the reviews. I've been packing and taking care of my daughter. She's been very sick the last couple of days. **

**This is the last real chapter. :( I know. I had a great time writing it. So...on with the story.**

**Edit Chapter**

**EPOV**

Sixteen days.

384 hours.

1,382,400 seconds.

That's how long Bella's been in her coma and my son has been born. Noah's been getting stronger by the minute. He was on a ventilator when he was first born but last week he came off of it. He still has his feeding tube but he's gaining a lot of weight. He's gained almost 2 pounds. I split my time between the two of them. I have yet to leave the hospital. My superior allowed me time off so I practically live in Bella's hospital room. I shower, eat, and sleep here. Everyone has tried to make me leave but I just blow up at them and they leave me alone. How can I leave when the two most important people in my life are here?

No one is the same since Bella's been asleep. We all spend time with Noah and check on Bella, but no one smiles or jokes. Hell, we barely speak. Charlie has been holding down the fort in the chapel. I been talking to Bella and trying to convince her, and myself, that she'll wake up and come back to us. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her.

I had to call the school and tell them that Bella was in a coma. That conversation didn't go over too well.

"Mr. Cullen, if Isabella doesn't turn in all of her work, she won't graduate." I was standing outside her room, in the hallway, trying to remain calm.

"I said she's in a coma! She can't do anything!"

"Mr. Cullen, I understand. But if everything is not turned in at the end of the semester, she won't pass." I grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked, fucking hard.

"She might not wake up to finish the damn work! Can't you like...cut me a break here? Maybe she can finish up at the beginning of next year?" I was grasping at straws with these people.

"You will have to take that up with the school board, sir. I can't make those decisions. I'm sorry." I punched the wall, super hard, and I heard a crack.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry. My wife is fighting for her life and my son might not have his mother!" I hung the phone up and slumped down on the floor, crying once again. At that moment, Charlie came down the hallway, in full police gear. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up into a hug. I clung to his jacket, sobbing uncontrollably.

"She's gonna be fine. She's a fighter, Edward. We have to be strong for her." I nodded against him and leaned back out of the hug.

"Thanks Charlie." He clapped me on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"You can call me Dad, too." I noticed his outfit and again and asked if he was getting off of work. "No, I'm actually here on official business. I'm looking for your sister." I stiffened and stood straight up at his words.

"You're looking for Rosalie? Why?" He shook his head then looked around before whispering the answer to me.

"She's gonna be arrested." I laughed.

"My sister is gonna be arrested? You realize she's pregnant. You're gonna put a pregnant woman in jail?"

"No. I don't want to though. We've had charges filed against her. I need to talk to her before someone else does." I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Charges? What kind of charges?" He peeked around again.

"Assault and battery charges." My eyes almost fell out of the sockets.

"What?!?"

"Someone came to the station with physical proof stating that Rosalie Hale McCarty beat her up." My sister wasn't a violent person. Who in the hell would she want to....

"Tanya Denali." Charlie just nodded, silently confirming my suspicions. "I'll figure out where she is." Charlie left for the station and I called Rose.

"Hi Edward. Any change?" She's been answering the phone the same way for two weeks now.

"Yeah, there's a change."

"Is she awake?"

"No, the change is you could be going to jail! You beat the shit out of Tanya? Have you lost your damn mind? You're pregnant!" She started laughing.

"Tanya called me the other night and asked if you were single father yet. I asked what she was talking about and she told me that she was the one that pushed the door into Bella. I asked her to meet me at the park down from the house. I was sitting on a bench when she showed up. As soon as she got in front of me, I stood up. I guess she thought I was going to hug her but instead I just wailed on her ass. I told her to keep her ass away from me and my family or I would do more damage next time. I blacked both her eyes, busted up her nose and mouth. I may have even broken one or two fingers."

"You do know that you're going to get into some serious shit for this? You should have let Charlie handle it, Rose. She was going to be arrest for almost killing my wife and child. I can't believe you did that. What would Em had done if something happened to you or the baby? He'd be where I am now. Would you want that to happen?" I heard sniffling on the other end of the phone. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Just...thanks for doing it but you could have been hurt."

"I wasn't thinking. She hurt my nephew and my new sister. I couldn't let her get away with just a fine or probation or jail time. She physically hurt my family so I returned the favor." We talked for a few more minutes before I told her that she needed to call my father in law and figure something out.

I walked down to my father's office and asked him to check out my knuckles. We took some x-rays. It was just cracked and I need a couple stitches.

"Why would you punch the damn wall, Edward?" My father was shaking his head in shame at me.

"I was just trying to focus my anger somewhere else besides yelling at the lady on the phone and possibly scaring other patients."

"Well, at least it's not completely broken. You're gonna need both hands to take care of a child right now." I almost muttered 'don't remind me' before I thought how it would sound.

**January 20**

Today I got to take Noah home. I felt so weird with a newborn baby and no mother to help me do anything. My family tried to do everything for me but I couldn't allow them to do it.

"Edward, son. You need some help. Let us help you." I held Noah closer to my chest, turning the opposite direction of my mother.

"No. I can do it. I just need to figure out why he won't stop crying." I had already changed his diaper, clothes, tried to feed him and now I was working on burping him. He was screaming at the top of his lung and I was freaking out because I couldn't get him to stop.

"First, you need to calm down. He can sense that you're upset and it's making it worse." I took a few deep, calming breathes before I started walking and bouncing Noah while patting his back. After five more minutes, he still hadn't stopped his crying. Now I was crying. My mom came over and took my son from me and sat down in his rocking chair in the nursery. I stood in the doorway, dumbfounded when my mom started to sing some baby song to him, rubbing his belly while rocking him. Within two minutes, he had stopped fussing and was almost asleep. I, once again, found myself on the floor crying. I seem to be doing that a lot lately_._ Esme put Noah in the crib and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"You just need to be patient and stay calm." I threw myself in my mother's arms, hugging her to me.

"How am I supposed to do this without Bella? Noah needs his mother and I need my wife. What am I gonna do if she doesn't wake up?" My mom just told me that she would wake up and everything would be okay.

The next day I decided that I would take Noah to the hospital to visit his mother. I dressed him up in a little blue button up and pair of khaki's. Bella had bought him this outfit with some soft brown shoes that looked like he was going to church.

Before going to Bella's room, I took my son around to see my co-workers. The nurses fawned over him and the male doctors told me that he was such a handsome little boy. When I got the floor that I worked on, Jane and Chelsea were there, gossiping about the newest surgeon on rotation.

"Ladies." I set Noah's car seat on the counter and pulled him out for them to get a good look at him.

"Aww. He is just so adorable. May I?" I was skeptical to let Jane hold me, since the way she acted around Bella, but I let her hold him for a minute before she passed him to Chelsea who shook her head.

"I don't hold babies. Sorry." I pulled Noah back to me and was placing him in the car seat again when Chelsea spoke up.

"Uh, Doctor Cullen, I know it's been a while, but I just wanna apologize for what I said about you and your wife. I'm also very sorry for what you're going through right now." I thanked her and Jane mumbled out an 'I'm sorry' as well and I decided that I needed to go see my wife now.

Every time that I walked into her room, it was maddening. She was so pale, almost ghostly white. Her cheeks were sunk in and she had dark coloring around her eyes. Her hair wasn't shiny like it usually is. The tubes and wires were everywhere. She had a breathing tube down her throat, she had a small feeding tube in her nose. Two IV's, one in each arm. Numerous bags of medicines and nutrients were given to her everyday. She had a catheter and the funniest thing I could think about is the fact that she hasn't had her legs shaved in almost three weeks. Bella would freak out. She had monitors hooked to her heart and today she was getting more. They would be performing a brain activity test. After two weeks, my father told me it mandatory. If she had no activity after the stimulation, we needed to have a serious discussion.

I did my usual routine of coming in and turning on the TV, volume down. I kissed her forehead and told her hi.

"Hello, love. I brought you a visitor." I pulled Noah from his seat and placed him on Bella's chest. "Noah told me that he wanted to come see his mommy." I sat down in the chair beside her bed and placed hand in hers and the other on Noah's back. "He's been giving daddy a run for his money. I've been so lost, Bella. My family's been helping out a lot. Your dad is a trip. He's gotta arrest Rosalie. She beat the piss out of Tanya for you. Oh yeah, I stopped by to see Jane and Chelsea. They told me they were sorry and Jane held Noah. I think they're jealous that we made such a pretty baby." I kissed her forehead again before lowering my head to the bed beside her arm. I rubbed her knuckles over my cheek, relishing in the feeling of her skin on mine. "Love, please wake up. I'm so fucking lost without you. I don't know what to do. It's like I'm not living without you. I need you to wake up and come home. I want you in my arms when I got to sleep and when I wake up. I can't raise Noah without you. You'd be so happy to see him. He's looks just like me. You were right. Another Edward Cullen roaming the planet. God help the world." I laughed quietly and kissed her hand. "We've been staying at home now, since Noah got released. I hate to leave your side. I don't wanna miss the moment that you wake up." I felt the tears prick the corners of my eyes before falling down my face. "You promised that you would never leave me again. You better keep your promise. I need you. _We _need you. Baby, please just open your eyes." I cried and almost fell asleep until Noah made his presence known. I mixed up his bottle and fed him quietly and then burped him.

Alice came in and told me that she just saw my dad coming down the hallway with another doctor.

"I heard something about activity and life support." It's that time_._ If Bella doesn't register any brain activity, I have to turn off the ventilator. My wife will be gone_._ They rolled Bella's bed out of the room, hooked her up to the mobile heart monitors and ventilator. They were going to perform the EEG and determine if my wife was still with us or not. It was an agonizing two hours before I saw my father again. His face looked grim.

"Edward. Her pupils were unresponsive. However, the brain responded to pain stimuli. It was small but the response was there. So, it's still hopeful that she'll wake up. Although, we do need to discuss the other options." I passed Noah to Alice, kissed Bella and followed my father to his office. I sat down in the leather chair and hung my head. "We will perform another EEG in a few days. Depending on the results, we need to talk about when you would want to terminate life support." I sobbed.

"I...I can't think about that. Her test came back with a positive result. She won't die on me. She fucking promised me that she'd never leave again! I can't live without her, Dad. I can't do it!" My father rounded his desk and hugged me tight.

"I know son, but we need to be ready for anything. Hypothetically, if something were to happen, would you want to donate her organs?" Could I pull the vital pieces of my love's body away from her?

"Yes. As ugly as it sounds, if she dies, she won't be needing them anymore. Maybe someone could benefit from it. No other family should have to suffer a loss like that." My father nodded his head.

"If the results from the next EEG come back bad, when would you like to turn off the machines?" I hung my head and breathed deeply, trying to keep from throwing up.

"I want everyone to say good bye then I want myself and Noah to be in the room when _I_ turn off the machines." Once again, my father just nodded his head and hugged my close. "I need to get back to Noah and Bella."

I walked around and around the halls of the hospital. Thinking. Just...thinking. What would I do without my wife? How could I live? Would I move? We just bought a house together. Should I quit my job and open a practice? What about Noah? He needs a mother. Would I ever remarry? Could I allow someone to take over the mother role in my son's life if his mother doesn't wake up? _No. _No one could ever take her place my heart or his life. I would raise my son by myself, without a female for a companion or a mother figure. Noah would have Alice, my sister, my mother and Renee.

I walked back into Bella's room and Alice had Noah in her lap, telling him about how Bella wanted a Halloween party for a wedding reception.

"She is crazy. You have to have a reception at your wedding Noah. Trust me, your future wife deserves one. Your mom is just crazy for not wanting to have a traditional reception." I knelt down in front of my cousin and my son.

"You're mother may be crazy but we love her just the way she is. She's perfect. You're gonna love her so much." Alice kissed my cheek goodbye and told me she had to go pick up Jasper from work.

Renee and Charlie came by about dinner time and told me to go home. They would call if something happened. I needed to get Noah home and bathe him, give him another bottle and put him to bed.

My mother had cooked my supper when I arrived to the house. Rose and Em were there as well. We had Shepard's Pie--it's hamburger meat, mashed potatoes, and shredded cheese. Mom sometimes put corn in it.We ate quickly before my mom and sister kidnapped my son and gave him his bath. Em followed me into my study.

"So...Noah's a great kid." Em sat down on the couch, stretching out and rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah. He's perfect. I'm glad that he's finally home. Now we just gotta wait on his mom." I blinked back tears when Em jumped up and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on. We're going for a beer." I tried to protest and yank my arm back from him, but he was just so damnstrong. "The girls will watch the baby and you need to get away from the hospital. One beer, that's all I'm asking for." Before I could go upstairs and ask my mom to watch out for Noah, she hollered down the stairs.

"It's fine Edward. He's in good hands. Have a good time." We drove quickly to this little hole in the wall place that Em just loved. I felt so guilty for being out while my wife was almost dead in the hospital and my mom watched after my newborn son.

I nursed my one beer slowly while Em fought off the female population that thought we were 'fresh meat' to hit on. I was disgusted. I had to leave.

I got home to a peaceful Noah and I passed out on the bed. I hated to sleep here without Bella but the floor wasn't very comfortable.

We awoke the next morning and hung out at home, watching TV. I was fighting my instinct to go to the hospital and sit but my son didn't need to stay there a lot, germs and all that.

The next couple of days passed in a blur and I found myself standing out in the hallway at the hospital, passing Noah off to Grandma Renee. They were performing the next EEG in about thirty minutes. My heart was going to beat out of my chest. My palms were sweating so bad and I swear I was about to puke at any second. The waiting was the worst part. They wheeled Bella back into her room and reattached all the cords and shit. No change on the results and her pupils were still unresponsive_._ Not worse but not any better. I guess that's a good thing. Renee asked to keep Noah over night and I gave her the key to my house.

I was sitting in my chair, holding Bella's hand and crying.

"We have to go on a honeymoon. We have to have more babies and watch them grow up. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. You have so much to look forward to, baby. Please, just open your eyes for me. Squeeze my hand. Something, Bella. Please! I can't turn these machines off. I won't do it. God, please just open your eyes. One peek. That's all I want. If you can just do that for me, I will be so fucking happy. You have no idea." I buried my face in her bed, nudging her leg with my nose.

I must have dozed off because a new nurse had come in the room and was changing out an IV bag. She didn't speak, just smiled tightly and left again. I knew that I had two more hours before they would come in again and check on her. I was mindful of the wires and cords and IV's as I climbed in bed with my wife. It had been almost three weeks since we slept in the same damn bed together. I pulled her tight against me and kissed her neck.

"We'll go anywhere in the world that you want when you wake up. We've got so many things to go. Just name it and we'll go baby. I promise." I thought I had dozed off again when I heard a voice in the room with us.

"..url...and..." I cracked open one of my eyes to look around the room. Dark and empty besides us. I turned my attention back to Bella. Still asleep. I laid back down and heard it again.

"...url...and..." I jumped up. That's Bella's voice_._

"Baby? Bella? Did you say something?" I had tears in my eyes again, but she didn't respond. "Please let that have been real."

"Turtle Island_._" Bella whispered out. She wants to go to Turtle Island. I grabbed her face in my hands and cried out in sheer happiness when she peeked one eye open.

**A/N: So, she's awake. Finally. Noah's fine. Tanya got her ass beat. Epilogue's next. I can't believe it's over. I may have the epilogue up later tonight after my daughter goes to bed. Sorry if this chapter was kinda angst-y. I had an aunt that was in a coma and they had to do several brain tests before they decided she was brain dead. Thank god that she woke up the day they were going to turn the machines off. So, let me know what you think. **

**-Whitney**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight series. We all know who does. However, I do own the names of the B/E's children in this story. Noah is the name my husband and I have picked out for our son and Liberty Faith is the next girl's name. Heidi Noelle is my daughter's name. That's her picture on my profile!**

**This is it! The long awaited epilogue. I had wrote this story for a one shot and then got about four chapters in when I wrote this chapter. I'm weird. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and vented. ;) I love reading the comments. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. **

**So....here we go.**

**Edited Chapter**

**BPOV**

Where in the hell did 19 years go? Well, almost 19 years. I feel so old. I feel bad for my husband. He's approaching 48.

Once I got out of the coma and released from the hospital, I adapted to motherhood fairly quickly. I had never really been around babies before and then missing out on the first three weeks of my son's life, Edward helped me learn everything I needed to know.

Now, our honeymoon. Edward kept his word to me. I picked anywhere I wanted to go. We went to Turtle Island, Fiji --clear blue waters, perfect, soft, white sandy beaches. We had a little bungalow to ourselves, secluded away from everyone else. It took Edward a lot of convincing me to leave my son, who wasn't even three months old at the time, for two weeks. I was so convinced that something was going to happen while we were away that I almost ran off the plane. Once we arrived, Edward distracted me with everything he could think of so I wouldn't be sad about leaving Noah at home with our family while we gallivanted on exotic beaches.

We made love everywhere. I had just been given the green light for all sexual activities before we left. I had completely healed from my C-Section. I still had a scar and a little baby weight but Edward didn't mind. He told me that it was a daily reminder that he almost lost me and to never take me for granted.

We christened every inch of the bungalow, I got so much sand in places I didn't even know I could get sand. We had sex on a floating raft in the water. Edward even tried to get me to have sex bare back on a horse, bare back. When I almost fell off the horse on my head, we quickly retreated to the bedroom. Our last night there I will remember forever.

Edward had set up a candle lit dinner at a small table outside of our room. Fish, of course. We wined and dined before Edward pulled me up and started to dance, even though there was no music playing anywhere. He whispering dirty things in my ear.

"I wanna lick every inch of your skin. Plunge deep into you while you scream out my name so loud the entire island will hear you. I want you to ride me so hard you feel my in your stomach." How right hewould be. He led me inside, to reveal that he had the small bungalow covered with candles and wildflowers.

Edward led me to the bed and leaned me backwards, hovering over me, kissing me with so much passion I almost cried. He tongue was so soft against mine, not fighting for domination, just loving me, worshiping me. He slowly slid my dress straps down, pulling the fabric down around my waist to reveal my white strapless push up bra. He kissed down my chin, neck, to my breast. Biting, licking, nibbling, sucking as he made his pass downward. He slid his hands up my chest, lightly grazing my boobs with his hands as he reached around me to remove the material, allowing my breasts to spring free.

His hands worked magic on my mounds. Twisting, pulling, teasing, and tasting. He would lick a spiral design on the outside of my breast, moving inwards with each circle. His tongue would flick my hardened nipple before blowing his warm breath on it, causing it to perk up even harder. He showed both breast the same attention before sliding down to remove my dress completely.

I was self-conscience of my scar but Edward would just rub his hand over and kiss it, licking from left to right, whispering how much he loved me.

"I would die if something ever happened to you again." He hooked his hands in the sides of my white thong, making quick work of the offensive fabric. I was laid bare to him, my body his for the taking. However, he was still dressed. I sat up on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor, trying to avoid the candles. His chest was magnificent--sculpted, toned, and rippling abdomen. With lightening speed, I unbuttoned his pants, pulled the zipper down and let them fall to his feet. I ran my hands up his thighs, reaching just the tips of my fingers under the legs of his boxers. I cupped his bulge in my hand, gripping quickly before I pulled his underwear off as well.

I licked from his balls to the head of his manhood, quickly taking him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head, teasing the slit on the end. I cupped his balls in my left hand and grasped what I couldn't get into my mouth with my right hand. I worked him hard and quick, then soft and slow. Alternating between the two speeds, bobbing my head up and down before he couldn't take anymore and lost control. His seed was hot as it filled my mouth. I loved the taste of him. Edward quickly pushed me back on the bed before kicking off his pants and placing his face level with my aching pussy.

He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders as he kissed my lips and clit before slowly licking upwards. He knew how to work my body. Twirling tongue, circling around my clit, pushing his fingers inside my body while he sucked on me made me come very fast. I spasmed around him as he licked me to clean me up.

"Yummy baby." I laughed at him as he assaulted my mouth with his. He slid my legs from his shoulders to his waist and wasted no time in pushing into my body. We only used missionary position for soft love making. We weren't rushing it right now. I was already so sensitive that it was no time before I was coming a second time. Edward followed quickly after me. He collapsed on top of me, catching his breath, before flipping us over and begged me to ride him.

I set the same pace as I had when I sucked him off. One minute is was soft, long, loving movements on top of him. The next, short, hard, fast fucking. We both came a third time together.

The rest of the night, we tried countless different positions. Some standing, some sitting, reverse this and reverse that. Each time, we would make sure that both of us would come before moving on to another. We finally passed out from exhaustion some time around dawn. We slept so hard that we missed our alarm to wake up and we almost missed our flight home. I had one of the best times of my life on that island.

Once I got back from my wonderful honeymoon, I had to deal with school. It was such a bitch. I was trying to care for Noah by myself, tend to the house, make sure I showed my husband attention when he was at home, cook, all before I could even think about school work. I busted my ass from April until the end of May to get everything done so I could graduate. The day before everything was due, I turned all of my work in--kiss my ass people. They thought that I couldn't do it. I guess I showed them. Edward had showed his ass again when they brought up me walking with my class. I had passed every class, had all my credits. There was no way they could keep me from not walking at my graduation. It was kind of a let down though. I sat there, waiting to cry because I was accomplishing a huge milestone in my life and all I could think was 'Don't puke, don't puke'.

When we were lining up, I was moved up front to the C's. I had convinced the high school to change my diploma and name on my school records so I could leave this hell hole as Isabella M. Cullen. When my name was called, I started to feel weird. I felt lightheaded, nauseous, and clammy. As I got to the principal, I turned my head off to the side of the stage and lost my lunch. I wiped my mouth on my graduation gown, ripped it off and tossed it to the side. I grabbed my diploma and made a beeline for the bathroom. After ten minutes of throwing up and nine minutes of listening to Edward whine, I let him take me to the hospital.

While I was being seen, Edward was the one explaining to the doctor about my symptoms. However, when the doctor asked about my last menstrual cycle, I just stared at him like he two heads. I couldn't remember when I last had my period. They drew some blood and I be damned, if I wasn't pregnant. Again. When they performed the ultrasound, I got my due date of December 29. The OB/GYN measured the baby and tried to give me an estimate of when we conceived. March 31. The last day of our honeymoon.

I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Blevins for the next day and I was immediately put on strict bedrest. I couldn't do anything. We had to have our mothers move in and help out with Noah while Edward was gone. At the beginning, I was ashamed. I was having another baby before the one I had was even a year old. Hell, Noah wasn't quite three months when we got pregnant. But after a few months, I didn't care. I was having another baby with the man I loved.

Since I had so many problems the first time with Noah's delivery, we decided on another C-Section at an appropriate time. Heidi Noelle Cullen was born at 6:51 PM on December 15. Eleven months and two weeks after her brother. She was just like me. Dark, curly hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her daddy was wrapped around her finger the moment she was born. I was only 19 when Heidi was born.

I had put off going to school until the children were a few months older. I started taking some online class so I could be at home with Noah and Heidi. I wanted to be Forensic Scientist, specializing in blood samples and fingerprints. Edward told me that I had big ambitions but that he was very proud of me. I was finally getting into the groove of things when that spring, I fell ill. I couldn't even get out of bed I was so tired. I had been running a fever. Edward blamed it on the flu but the first day that I threw up, I ran out and got a pregnancy test. Positive. My husband had some damn potent sperm.

I was once again put on bedrest and we moved our mothers back into the house. At 39 weeks pregnant, I gave birth to another daughter by C-Section. Liberty Faith Cullen was born on November 25. Unlike her brother and sister, who took after one specific parent, Liberty was different. She had my curly hair but Edward's atypical color. Her eyes were sharp green with a dark brown ring around the edges. A perfect mixture of the two of us. I turned 20 that year, meaning I had three children before I could even legally drink alcohol.

She joined her three cousins and two siblings. In true fashion, Alice and Rose got pregnant on the same day, had the same due date, they would naturally give birth on the same day. However, Rose went into labor on August 18, but couldn't dilate past four centimeters. She was given pitocin to help her along and she eventually gave birth to twins, Lily Marie McCarty and Emmett Maurice McCarty, at 11:57 pm.--they got their middles after me. Alice went into labor on the August 18 as well, but her labor lasted a bit longer than Rosalie's and Alice gave birth to Robert Clayton Whitlock, Clay for short. He was born at 12:04 am.--they missed the same birthday by mere minutes.

The children were always together. I was so glad while they grew up that Edward had bought such a huge house. We left the nursery the original scheme, animals, but we had to move the children around in the rooms downstairs by the time Libby Bear came around. It was rough for a while. By the time Libby Bear was born, Noah wasn't quite two and Heidi had yet to celebrate a birthday. I was so exhausted most of the time. I had to put off school until the children were in primary school.

Edward wanted to quit his job as surgeon and open up a regular practice. We had a huge fight. He told me that it wasn't fair that I was stuck at home with three children, all under two, while he was gone random hours and leaving me with no help.

"No. You're not quitting your damn job. You worked too damn hard before you met me to just throw it all away because you think that I can't handle the children. Alice and Rose come over all the time and our mothers practically live here. It's fine. If you quit your job, I want a divorce." I hated to even think about that word but Edward knew I was serious.

"You wouldn't...leave me because I wanted to make a change for us." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That job that you love so much provides for us. It will all be worth it. You can request to cut back some hours or just be a day time surgeon but don't quit! We'll make it work." He tried to fight me for a few more minutes but he eventually gave up. I knew that he loved his job too much. He enjoyed saving people's lives and I was very proud of him for it. The children were especially proud when it came to Career Day in school and they got to take their daddy, the surgeon.

I look around my house, at all the memories that we have here. All three of the childrens first steps, words, first falls were in this house. There was a rotting tree house outside that the guys had built for all six of the children. We had so many good and bad times in the house. Of course we fought. Who doesn't, but we followed my father's advice: "Never go to bed angry." If we had been fighting, we always made up before we both went to sleep.

So here I am, months away from my 37th birthday. When I woke the children up for school this morning, Noah was the last one out of the bed. He was our passive child. He just went with the flow most of the time; Although, he was fiercely protective of his baby sisters. Heidi came bouncing down the stairs, going on about some party thing at school and how she needed a new outfit. She's been spending too much time with her aunt Alice. Heidi was a very girly girl and was so into fashion that it made Alice very proud. However, it was Liberty that had me worried. She had just turned 16 and hadn't a care in the world. She was usually a happy teenager, but she had her moments. She was very laid back but very passionate about things she loved. When she came down to the kitchen with a 'my puppy just got run over' look on her face, I knew something was wrong. I didn't ask because Libby Bear always came to us when something bothered her. I kissed Edward good bye and as he was walking out the door, Liberty came running up to us and asked if she could talk to us after school today. Edward said sure, he was due out of surgery by 2 and I wasn't working today.

I sat at home, trying to think of a reason that Liberty would act this way. It's got to be something big. At 1:45 that afternoon, I heard my husband's car pull up outside. I sat still at the table, drinking coffee. He came in and kissed my cheek.

"How was your day, love?" I just shrugged.

"I'm worried about what it is Libby needs to tell us. Edward, I just have a feeling that something is wrong." He rubbed my back as he sat down beside me, stealing my cup from me.

"Yuck, no creamer. Baby, it'll be alright. We'll talk about when she gets home." I gave up for now and went into the living room, grabbing my book, trying to distract myself until the children get home.

Noah and Heidi pulled up in Noah's truck and came bouncing into the house,arguing over some song on the radio. I noticed that Liberty wasn't with them. I tried to get their attention but they were totally tuning me out at the moment. When I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to the side door, I saw a green car pull up into the driveway. Libby was in the passenger seat and a guy that we didn't know was in the driver's seat. I felt Edward standing behind, pressed closely to me as we peered out the window, watching our daughter wait in the car as the driver got out and opened her door for her. When he held his hand for her, he pulled her up into a hug and kissed her forehead quickly before turning this way to walk into the house.

"At least the little punk has manners." I scoffed at my husband. When he tried to run to his study to retrieve the gun my father had given him as a present when Heidi was born, I grabbed his arm and made him sit down at the table.

**EPOV**

When I made the comment about him having manners, I was being fucking sarcastic. He was touching my baby girl. No guy should ever touch my daughters, especially my Libby Bear. She got her nickname when she was only days old because she would growl like a bear when she was eating.

As two of the them walked up the walkway and came in the house, I tightened my grip on the edge of the table. My little Libby looked very nervous. However, my attention was quickly brought to the young man who was holding my daughter's hand. Notice, I said young man. He definitely looked too old to be dating my 16 year old daughter. Bella stood up and introduced us and he shook our hands. I was so tempted to break his hand, but I refrained. I needed to know what they had to say before I threatened deadly harm on the boy.

They sat down across the table from us, Craig, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Libby Bear smiled up at him and I almost had a heart attack. Those were the same looks that I gave her mother. She was in love with him. I almost had a heart attack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I just wanna say that I love your daughter very much. I know she's young but she's my whole world. I want ---" I cut him and stood up, pacing the kitchen and pulling my hair.

"Wait, she's young? How old are you?" I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. I narrowed my eyes and mentally dared him to lie to me.

"I..um...i just turned..um..." He turned to Libby who was almost in tears. "I just turned 24." I lunged for him before my wife stood up and blocked my path.

"Isabella, it would do you good to move. I'm about to kick his ass for touching my baby girl." She gave me her infamous 'shut up and sit down look' and I complied without bitching or her even saying a word.

"Edward, dear, close your mouth and let them tell us what they need us to know. Okay?" I just nodded and sulked down in my chair like a child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, as I was saying, I love Liberty very much and I would do anything for her. I don't want anyone but her for the rest of my life. One day I hope we can get married." Those were some strong words for a man to be saying about my teenage daughter. Oh fuck. No wonder they're nervous. Before he could continue, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Liberty, please tell me you're not pregnant." Bella gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. My little Libby Bear looked over at Craig and then back to us before lowering her head and crying. My sixteen year old baby girl was pregnant, by a 24 year old douche named Craig. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling at the moment but I was definitely pissed off and upset.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. We had only had sex one other time. I mean, I didn't tell you I was seeing him because he was so much older than me. I didn't know how you would react. I'm so sorry if you're disappointed in me Daddy. Mom, please say something." Bella jumped up from the table, dragging our daughter with her. I'm not sure yet if it was a bad idea to leave this man in my presence, alone.

I leaned back in my chair and ran my hands over my face.

"Mr. Cullen, I ---" I waved my hands at him.

"Just...don't talk for a minute and my name is Edward." I groaned as I sat back up straight and stared down the man who got my princess pregnant. From his actions, I could tell he was a better man than I was when we told Charlie that Bella was pregnant. I admired the poor guy. I bet he was thinking that I was either going to shoot him or beat his ass--just like Charlie. We've come full circle now. I folded my hands on the table and laughed as I asked him the first question that came to my mind.

"You didn't meet her in a club did you?" He looked shocked but quickly told me no.

"She's friends with my younger sister. We've been hanging out for a while and I just fell in love with her." I nodded my head at him.

"I'm gonna say a few things to you and I want you to listen. My father in law gave me some advice. You make her happy or I'll shoot you. I want you there every step of the way from now on. I don't wanna hear talk of getting married right now. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Bella and I were in the same situation you're in now. We waited until she turned 18 to get married. I want Liberty to make that choice. Don't thrust it upon her, you hear me? That's my baby in there. Don't hurt her and I won't hurt you." Craig nodded in agreement with me and just sat there, looking at everything but me.

**BPOV**

I pulled Liberty into her bedroom.

"Oh honey. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out." Libby clung to me, hugging me tightly and crying. I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and patting her hair down.

"Mom. What am I gonna do? I'm only 16 years old. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't wanna do this by myself. What if Craig leaves me? How can I handle school and a baby?" She sobbed even harder into my chest.

"Baby, Momma will be here for you." I rocked us back and forth for few minutes before I realized what I needed to say to my daughter. "Do you ever think about how old your brother is and how old I am?" She leaned back and looked at me.

"No. Should I?" I laughed at her and kissed her nose.

"Liberty, Noah turned 18 right? Now, hold old am I?" She thought about it for a minute before answering me.

"You were 17 when you got pregnant with bubba?" I nodded my head.

"I did something stupid. I snuck out to a club with a fake ID and met your father. We had sex and I got pregnant. He stepped up to the plate and was taking care of me and the baby. We eventually fell in love and got married. I wouldn't change anything about what happened because it got me you three." We talked for a few more minutes before there was knock on the door. Edward peeked his head in, checking on his baby. I left the room and walked into the kitchen. Craig was fondling a box on the table.

"Hi, Craig." I sat down beside him and patted his hand. He fumbled with the box before trying to put it in his pocket. "That's not an engagement ring, is it?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. It's a promise ring. My promise that I'm gonna be there for her and the baby. Always. I do wanna marry her one day but she's really young." After a few minutes, Edward and Liberty emerged from her room with her arms wrapped around her daddy. She held her hand out to Craig and she led him back to her room. When we heard the door shut, Edward started in.

"She knows that the doors in this house stay open when you have mixed company in your room." I busted out laughing at my husband.

"Edward, calm down. Nothing's gonna happen. Hell, she can't get pregnant on top of being pregnant. Just give them some time to talk about things. Liberty's scared Craig's gonna run from this." Edward sat back down beside me and pulled me to him.

"No. He wants to marry my daughter one day. He's not running anywhere." We got up and went into the living room. Settling into the couch with Edward behind me, I curled up between his legs and leaned back on his chest to watch a movie.

After two hours and we hadn't heard a peep come out of Liberty's room, we got up to investigate. When I opened the door, I started to cry.

Liberty was lying on her left side with Craig spooned up behind her, with his hands splayed over her stomach. I saw the tiny band of the promise ring on her finger. I pushed Edward away from the door and closed it. I dragged him upstairs and we climbed into bed.

"Well, are you ready to be a grandpa?" He rolled over to face me and groaned.

"I'm almost too young to be a granddaddy." I rubbed his head and laughed at him.

"You? I'm not even 40 yet. You know, I always thought that it would be Heidi that got pregnant first."

"Bella, shut up about our children being pregnant. Liberty's gonna have a hard time as it is." I nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna help her out. I'll watch the baby while she's in school. As long as Craig has a job and supports them." Edward kissed me quickly.

"All I have to say is that boy better keep his shit in his pants from now on. Especially if he's gonna be staying here." I furrowed my brows at him.

"Staying here? What the heck are you talking about?" He kissed me again.

"I told him that he could move in, if he got a job and bought the things that the baby and Libby Bear needed. I'm not giving him the option of not taking care of his baby. I wasn't raised that way and I won't have a dead beat guy for my grandbaby's daddy." I scooted over closer to him, rubbing his collarbone with my nose.

"You're so sweet, Grandpa." He tightened his arms around me and rolled us over, so he was on top of me.

"I'll show you grandpa, young lady." He kissed me passionately and I got lost in my husband's embrace.

**A/N:That's it. All done. I hope the ending didn't disappoint. Everyone lives happily ever after. Even Liberty, Craig and their baby. No sequel. This story is official laid to rest. Leave reviews. I love reading them. I promise this time to reply to them I've had a lot going on so sorry if you reviewed and I didn't respond. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me til the end. I have the best readers!! Love you all!!**

**-Whitney**


	23. Alternate EndingEpilogue

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. Lucky woman.**

**This is like...a sorta outtake/alternate ending. I been thinking about doing something in one of the childrens' POV's...so here it is.**

**Edited Chapter**

_Previously:_

"_We have to go on a honeymoon. We have to have more babies and watch them grow up. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. You have so much to look forward to, baby. Please, just open your eyes for me. Squeeze my hand. Something, Bella. Please! I can't turn these machines off. I won't do it. God, please just open your eyes. One peek. That's all I want. If you can just do that for me, I will be so fucking happy. You have no idea." I buried my face in her bed, nudging her leg with my nose. _

_I must have dozed off because a new nurse had come in the room and was changing out an IV bag. She didn't speak, just smiled tightly and left again. I knew that I had two more hours before they would come in again and check on her. I was mindful of the wires and cords and IV's as I climbed in bed with my wife. It had been almost three weeks since we slept in the same damn bed together. I pulled her tight against me and kissed her neck._

"_We'll go anywhere in the world that you want when you wake up. We've got so many things to go. Just name it and we'll go baby. I promise." I thought I had dozed off again when I heard a voice in the room with us._

**EPOV**

"Ed..." I felt the bed shift slightly. I popped my head up, looking at my wife.

"Bella? Did you say something?" I sat up on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes or mouth, waiting for her to respond to me. "Please say something baby."

"Ed...buh..."I jumped up, almost running for the door, when I heard it.

**Noah POV – 28 years in the future**

"You can do it...One last time dear." I watched as my wife pushed one last time and brought our daughter into the world. As I held onto my child, I thought back on my life.

I've had the best life growing up. I never wanted for anything. I had a loving family and that's about all I could ask for. Of course, my family doted on me, for several reasons, and my grandparents spoiled me rotten.

When my father brought me home, he was so lost. He had no idea what to do. He had so many things going on at the time, he didn't even know which way was up. Luckily, my family stepped in and picked up the slack. Grandma Esme moved in for the first couple of months after my birth, teaching my father how to be just that, a father. Grandpa Carlisle was a permanent on-call doctor for me. Ever time I sneezed or had the smallest cough, he was over at the house in a flash. He never minded running over at 3 in the morning, just to tell my dad that whatever he thought was wrong with me, was normal.

Nana Renee and Papa Charlie came around and helped out as well. I was shifted around between households so much as a baby that I'm sure I didn't know which house I lived in.

I was a rambunctious child but clumsy as hell, just like my mother. My dad never failed to remind me to slow down or take my time doing something. I broke so many bones it was ridiculous. I broke both my arms before I started school and broke my right leg in the first grade, jumping out of the swing and landing funny. I got into a fight with my cousin and broke my index finger on my left hand. I did a back flip off the trampoline and broke my collarbone. During high school, I broke more fingers and an ankle playing football.

I inherited my father's "brilliance" and excelled in school. I skipped ninth grade and graduated top of my class, at barely seventeen years old. I went on to medical school and became a surgeon, just like my father.

In my second year of college, I met the love of my life, Braylee. She happened to literally run into me at the college bookstore. We dated for a while before I realized that I couldn't live my life without her. Only after about four months of dating, we got engaged and then married a year later. Her father passed away so she asked my father to give her away. I don't think anyone cried more than that day. My uncle Emmett gave me shit for crying but I had to remind him that I've seen his wedding pictures and he shut up quickly.

At the age of 27, I've gotten married and my wife just gave birth to our daughter. She is just the perfect little bundle of joy. Everyone was happy but still sad when she was born because she looked exactly like the person that was missing all this time.

My mother. When she brought me into the world all that time ago, she gave me life and I took her's away. She survived three weeks after my birth but her body just couldn't handle it anymore. Isabella was only 18. As I said before, my grandma Esme moved in with us, in that huge ass house and helped my father raise me. She had to force him to get our of bed some days, just take care of me.

Now, I've never resented my father for anything. I know now that he was just trying to survive. I don't know what I would do if I were ever in his situation. But once he got his shit together when I was about four months old, he told Esme she could move out and its been us ever since.

Edward Cullen was the best father. He taught me everything I know. I doubt I could have turned out any better, even with my mother here. He was stern with me growing up, but he also let me have my freedom. I remember when I was about 15, maybe 16, when I snuck out the first time to go hang out with some friends and I got wasted. I had no idea how the hell I was going to get home so I had to swallow my pride and call my father. Obviously, he was pissed. I mean, way beyond pissed at me. He didn't even speak to me for about two days. When he finally did, all he could ask me was, "Did your uncle Jasper or Emmett tell you how I met your mother?" and when I said no, he told me I was grounded until he thought I learned my lesson.

I often wonder how life would have been, had my mother survived my birth. I spent time as a teenager, feeling sorry for my father because I thought that I killed the love of his life. My mother was so young. She had the rest of her life ahead of her, but all she wanted was me and she never got the chance to even hold me.

I really missed having a mother. I never understood what I was missing until I was about 7 years old. It was career day at school. I had gotten home and immediately ran to my father's office and told him that he had to be there the following week to talk about cutting people up. He thought it was hilarious, how I worded his job description. When the day rolled around, I noticed that a lot of mom's were there, talking about how they stay at home and take care of the children. When it was my turn, dad got up and told his speech, but I wasn't even paying attention. Dad took me from school and took me straight to the cemetery, where my mother was now resting. I was too young at the time to understand why she wasn't here, but my dad told me that in order for me to live, she couldn't. When we got home that night, he pulled out pictures and videos for me to look at. We stayed up so late, talking about whatever I would ask.

When my high school graduation rolled around, I even more sad. I had reached another huge milestone in my life and my mother wasn't here to witness it. When I saw all the kids in my class, hugging their families, and taking pictures and mom's kissing their cheeks, I broke down and cried. At the party that night, my aunt Alice took me aside and told me that everything was okay and that my mom was watching me from heaven. After the party, I cornered my father in his study and asked him something that had been bothering me for a while. He had his glasses on his face, nose deep in some medical journal.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" He looked up, nodded his head, and closed the book.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" I sat down in front of his desk, in those stupid squeaky leather chairs. I took a couple deep breath before I got up the courage to ask.

"Did you ever....you know, want me to have a mother?" As soon as the words left my mouth, my father was around the desk, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, I did Noah, but you need to understand something." I wiped my face on my shirt and calmed myself. "You see, son, I never wanted anyone other than your mother. You know the story of how we met." I nodded my head. My aunt Rosalie got upset with me about the sneaking out thing and told me how I came about. "When I told your mother that she was it for me, I meant it. No one could ever mean as much to me as she did. No one. So when your mom passed away, I never thought about trying to find someone to be a mother to you. The women in your life helped fill that role. I think they did a great job." I nodded in agreement and my dad continued. "I could never remarry. I thought about what it would mean for you to have a mother figure but every time I thought about trying to find someone, I would think about the promise I made to myself and to Bella. If she were to ever leave me, in any way, I could never find someone to replace her with. That is the reason why you don't have a step mother. I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone else besides your mother."

"But, didn't you get lonely? You know, like...lonely?" My father laughed at me and shook his head.

"Noah, yeah I did. I'm gonna be honest with you. Yeah, I got lonely, lonely, but it's okay. Don't feel sorry for me or anything. My need to care for my son was far greater than any need for a female companion." We talked a few more minutes and that was the end of that conversation. I still had a hard time understanding until I married Braylee.

At our wedding, Bray agreed with me to have a picture of my mother off to the side, so she could be there with me. It was one of the best and worst moments of my life.

I went through a few more sadden deaths in my family before I reached the point in my life I'm at now. Papa Charlie was killed in action on the job, shot by a carjacker at a traffic stop. Grandma Esme passed away from breast cancer; however, the worst of all was Aunt Rosalie.

Uncle Em and Aunt Rose got an unexpected surprise later in life--she was pregnant. However, she suffered almost the same fate as my mother. She went into preterm labor, fell into a coma, and passed away one night in her sleep. Her body was just too...given out and a little older to be bearing children, as my father put it to me. I've never seen my uncle Emmett so distraught in my life. However, aunt Rose told uncle Em, when my mother died I'm told, that if something ever happened to her, she wanted him to be happy and remarry. It took him awhile, but he found a great woman to care for him and their two kids.

I think that I've come full circle in my life. I finally understand the things that I so questioned God about. I was angry at God, and myself, for taking my mother away from my father. However, I've come to accept that it wasn't my fault. That crazy bitch caused that pain to my mother, my father and my whole family.

As the squirming child in my father's arms cried out for her mother, he passed her to me. I kissed her forehead and handed her over to Braylee, whispering my love to her as I did so.

"I love you, my beautiful daughter. My wonderful Isabella Marie Cullen."

**EPOV**

As I passed Little Bella back to my son, I thought back to the day that I last heard my love's heart beat. As I ran from the room, to scream for a nurse to come see that she was trying to wake up, I heard my love utter 'good bye' and then the resounding constant beep of the heart monitor.

I ran back to her body, screaming at the top of my lungs for her to wake up. She couldn't leave me like this. I had no way of surviving without her, especially with a newborn to take care of. When the doctors rushed in and tried to revive her, it was useless. She was already on life support. Her heart, just....stopped beating. She would never open her eyes again. She would never speak again. But worst of all, she would never see her son, or hold him. Feed him, bathe him, change him. Watch him walk or talk, graduate. Get married or have his own children.

Life with Noah was hard. Don't let him fool you. Yeah, I gave him everything he could ever want or need. I spent all my time with him that I wasn't working because he was the only thing that kept me sane when all I wanted to do was to join my Bella.

Attending her funeral with our 22 day old son was the absolute worst day of my life. I couldn't eat. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I just clung to Noah, like he was my lifeline, and he was. He kept me here. I poured my entire life into that little soul, loving him with every fiber of my being. I watched him grow, mature into a young man and start his own life. When he met Braylee, I knew she was the one for him. They looked at each other as I looked at Isabella.

When Braylee confided in me one night, her father passed away when she was young and she had no other male relatives to give her away at their wedding, I was flabbergasted when she asked me to walk her down the aisle. Of course, I agreed right away. She told me that she thought of me as her father, and I was, just...her father in law; but that's semantics.

When they found out they were pregnant and expecting a girl, Noah knew right away what he wanted to name her. They told no one until she was born. When Noah ran out of the delivery room, yelling it's a girl, everyone erupted into cheers. She was 7 pounds, 9 ounces and 21 ½ inches long. When I got my first look at her, he didn't have to tell me her name. She was the exact image of her grandmother Isabella. When I read her birth certificate, I cried. My son and daughter in law had named their wonderful daughter after my love. Now, they have their own little Isabella Marie Cullen.

I knew that when my wife died, her soul would live on. I just didn't believe it would be in the body of my granddaughter.

**A/N: I know, it's kinda short. But it got out what I wanted, in a round about way. This had been swarming around in my head for like...ever since I finished the story. I just had to write it down. So since the holidays are over and life has slowed down some, I finally got the time to put it down. So..leave me your thoughts...**

**Thanks!**

**-Whitney**


End file.
